Piece of Mind
by Akai Koibito
Summary: To Sebastian Michaelis, Grell Sutcliff was always a nuisance, so it was needless to say that he was not happy when he was ordered to investigate a string of murders with the grim reaper. To his surprise, Grell is taking the case quite seriously. The longer they spend together, the more Sebastian learns about Grell's disturbed past and the darkness he has tried to conceal within.
1. Too Much Red

_Red._

What a beautiful color it was. It was the perfect color for clothes, hair and lipstick.

But sometimes, there was too much of it to look at.

The boy ran until his legs couldn't carry him. The red-stained face of his mother haunted his mind. The red on the clothes of his hysterical father sent chills running up and down his spine. He knew that if he even stopped for a moment, either the memories would finally destroy him or the red would soon stain him as well. More than it already had, that is. He felt his knee lock up and he soon hit the ground. His eyes shut in pain and the images flooded his vision once again.

His mother's screams and cries filled his ear, while the look on his father's face filled the darkness behind his eyelids. He let out a pitiful scream, praying that someone would hear him – anyone. Unfortunately, the wrong person did.

Before he even heard the footsteps, he felt the looming presence behind him. He spun around so his arms held him up on the cold concrete ground. "What do you want?" He cried out pitifully. He stared at the figure above him with a wary expression. "I know you're going to kill me. You killed everyone, without breaking a sweat. You can't possibly be human." He whispered the last part. "So, stop mocking me and do it already!" He screamed. "There's nothing left for me here…" The figure bent forward and the boy saw that it was a man. A very handsome man that he could have sworn he saw around the town before. "I know you." He whispered. He couldn't place the man's name but he couldn't deny the fact that he had seen the man before. He had seen that man who would murder his entire family, and he didn't even know what his intentions were. "What are you waiting for?" The boy whispered. The man raised his hand and the boy shut his eyes, waiting for Death to take him.

Instead, the man grabbed his chin, tilting his face upward. "Look at me." The man had a soft voice, with an accent familiar to the area, and yet the boy got chills up and down his spine. "I am not going to kill you. I will not give you that satisfaction nor pleasure." He chuckled darkly. "Killing you would be a kindness and that is not in my nature. Either way you will never see your family again. Knowing that you survived while they did not, will tear you from the inside. You will never be able to take the pain away, nor end your own life." He sighed and let go of the boys chin. "Though, I must admit, I would enjoy devouring your soul – it has so much potential, it is almost unimaginable. But," He chuckled at the boy's confused and terrified expression, "I have a feeling that this will not be the last time we shall meet. So, I look forward to our next gathering." He turned away.

The boy scrambled to his feet and swayed a bit, before regaining his composure. 'This is a bad dream,' he thought to himself, 'I will wake up tomorrow and everything will be okay. This is just a nightmare.'

The man laughed and turned his head slightly. "This is no dream, I assure you. Tomorrow it will be just as real as it is now." He chuckled and shook his head. "You still don't believe me… Here." Before the boy could blink, the man had turned and dragged his nails, which seemed to be more like claws, across the boy's side, leaving five long jagged scars. The boy let out a scream and fell back on the ground, his hands pawing at the scars. Blood oozed between his fingers and tears poured from his eyes. "Now, look at those scars tomorrow, feel the pain, and you will know that this was no mere illusion." He laughed at the boy's screams. "Now, think positive." He cackled, kneeling down next to him and pressing down on the boy side with his pointer and middle finger. When he brought them back up, they were covered in deep red blood.

"It matches your hair."

_Author's Note-Please let me know what you think by leaving a review. x_


	2. The Hearing

William T. Spears could not take his eyes off his wristwatch. He frowned as the big hand moved with every minute. He had been pacing in his office, looking at the clock on the wall. "Of all the bloody days to be late." He muttered to himself, walking into the main office of the Management Division in the Grim Reaper Dispatch. His eyes scanned the room, and of course, there was no sight of the one reaper he was looking for. His eyes finally landed on a young reaper with blonde and black hair, and a pair of thick rimmed black spectacles. "Ronald Knox?" The young reaper didn't look up and William descended down the long white staircase. "Ronald Knox." William repeated, louder this time. As he neared the young reaper's desk, he noticed that the boy was bent over a woman, who sat in his chair giggling. He had a smirk on his lips and she was blushing. "Ronald Knox." William sighed, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Ronald finally turned around, brushing a strand of blonde hair from his face. His lips were tinted pink, matching the woman's lipstick. "Oh, hey Mr. Spears, sir." Ronald ran a hand through his messy hair, showing no sign of embarrassment. "I was just showing Matilda-"

"Margaret." The woman quickly corrected him.

"Mary, here," Ronald continued, "what it was like in the office. She works out in reception."

"Mr. Knox," William adjusted his glasses, "you know the policy on relationships in the workplace. Honestly. You, miss," he turned his attention to Margaret, who was standing up awkwardly, "if you want to keep your position, I would recommend that you return to your place behind the desk in the front lobby." Margaret, obviously aware of William's position in the Dispatch, ran away. William set his eyes back on Ronald, who sighed, prepared for a lecture. "Where is your senior?" William asked, his expression blank.

Ronald was taken aback at the fact that he was not being yelled at, so he took a moment to answer. "Senpai Sutcliff?" He shook his head. "I haven't the slightest idea, sir. Why, is he needed somewhere?"

"Actually, yes." William frowned. "The Board has moved his hearing to today, in a mere ten minutes. I will excuse him from being late to work, but this is something that is absolutely, in no ways acceptable-"

"Oh, Williiiiaaaam~!"

William let out a sigh of relief, but when he turned towards the main door, his expression was as cold as ever. "Where have you been, Grell?" He frowned. Before he could speak, a flash of red flew down the stairs and arms wrapped around his torso tightly. "Grell, you know what I've said about personal space." William tried to keep as calm as possible as he attempted to push the small reaper off of him.

"Oh, you know I don't pay attention to things like that Willie." Grell giggled, tightening his grip on the supervisor.

"Obviously." William glanced at his watch again. "Grell, as much as I would hate to break up this… moment we're having, I must alert you that your Hearing with Board has been moved to this morning. In three minutes."

Grell glanced at him, as if trying to figure out whether or not he was serious before finally frowning. "_Really_?" He asked, his voice full of surprise. "Well that's extremely rude."

William sighed. "Reaper Sutcliff, please try to remain somewhat decent. This Hearing determines what the rest of your career in the reaper community will behold."

Grell shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure they won't mind me being my usual fabulous self." He laughed, flipping his hair and heading for the staircase. "Come now, Willie, we wouldn't want to be late." He giggled, turning and extending his hand for the supervisor to take. William walked over to him and stared at his hand warily. Grell tapped his foot impatiently. "Don't be so cocky, Will, I'm not asking you to hold my hand for the hell of it. There's no way that we're going to be able to walk and make it to the Hearing on time. Especially if I have to stand here and explain it to you, like I am now." He glanced at the clock above the entrance. "One minute." He glanced at Will. "Whether you like it or not, I'm phasing."

Being a Grim Reaper came with privileges, of course. Though everyone knew the diving beings for collecting the souls of the dying, viewing Cinematic Records, and being a medium between man and God – they had their own little secrets. One of them being; transportation. Their version of transportation was normally referred to as _phasing_. It wasn't extremely looked down upon, but it wasn't often used by many reapers –since they were old fashioned in the sense that they preferred travelling on foot. With a simple thought of where you wanted to go, a Reaper could teleport to another destination – distance not mattering. Of course, William was old fashioned in his ways, so it was needless to say he wasn't a fan of phasing, but in this case Grell was right. There was no way that the two of them would be able to make it even three miles away in less than 60 seconds – and they were only wasting time the more he stood there contemplating.

The supervisor finally gave in and touched Grell's hand reluctantly. He shut his eyes as the room seemed to spin and fade around him. He always felt sick while phasing – another reason he didn't like the process. He tried to take several deep breaths as he felt his feet leave the ground for a split second. Finally, when he felt that he was on solid ground, and the room had stopped spinning, he opened his eyes. He found himself in a familiar courtroom-like space. He glanced next to him and saw Grell, staring ahead with a bitter expression.

'Not so happy now, are we?' William almost wanted to say, but he knew that Grell's change in attitude was only because the reaper was finally starting to realize the seriousness of the situation he was in. William stepped forward, only to find that he was still holding Grell's hand. He cleared his throat, though he didn't move his hand. Grell glanced at him before glancing at their interlaced fingers. He didn't speak but pulled his hand back, instantly shoving it into his pants pocket. William was surprised at the action and he couldn't seem to focus on anything but the floor. He studied the carpet as he walked to his seat in the stands. He watched as Grell slowly walked to the chair in the center of the courtroom – right in front of the board. Grell always liked being the center of attention, but William was sure that today was an exception.

It didn't take long for the courtroom to fill up, but it felt like hours until the Board finally entered. The room was abuzz with chatter before they came in. People were whispering and pointing at Grell. William tried his best to drown them out, but it seemed that no matter how hard he tried, he still caught unwanted snippets of their conversations.

"I heard he was killing humans… with _another_ human."

"I heard he was _involved_ with that human."

"Not just any human… a _woman_."

"Do you not see him? I'm fairly positive the poor bloke believes he _is_ a woman!"

There was some laughter after that last remark and William's fingers drummed against his Death Scythe before gripping it tightly, his knuckles turning white. He tried to turn all his attention towards Grell, who was sitting calmly in the small chair a few rows below him. William wondered if he could hear what the people around him were saying. There was another laugh on the other side of the room and William noticed Grell's green eyes dart in that direction for a split second before again focusing on the Board's empty benches. His lips were pressed together in a thin line and his hands were clasped on his lap. It almost worried William to see his co-worker so… well… serious.

Finally, the room went silent as five men, all dressed in simple black suits, walked into the room. If any mere human had seen them on the streets, they would look like normal businessmen – _family_ men, even – but to everyone at the Grim Reaper Dispatch they were much more than that. They were right next to the Grim Reaper Council, who stood right next to Death. It was rumored that the Council spoke to Death personally, and made their decisions after consulting with him. Seeing as the Council never showed up unless it was something of grand importance to them, the reapers rarely saw any of them. In fact, William had never laid eyes on them before in his life. That was probably a good thing. He watched warily as the Board sat down in front at their benches in front of Grell. Grell didn't move, it was almost as if he had suddenly become a statue.

It was Christopher Bentley, the Board representative for the United Kingdom reaper community, who spoke first. "We have been brought here today to decide the fate of Grim Reaper; Grell Sutcliff, who has committed various felonies against Grim Reaper law. The felonies are listed as such; illegal modification of a Death Scythe, murder of humans not listed on the To Die ledger, unauthorized journeys to the Human Realm, no paperwork or files turned in on the souls taken and unauthorized, or supervised, cooperation with a Human." William could have sworn that he saw Grell smirk slightly, but at a second glance, the red reaper's lips were back in the firm straight line. "Reaper Sutcliff, how do you find?"

One of the most interesting things about a reaper's hearing was that they had the chance to plea for their own sake without the help of a lawyer. Though most of the time it was recommended, Grell was one of the more… independent Grim Reapers who felt no need for a lawyer if he had, quote, "done nothing wrong". "Well," Grell sighed, "I hate to say it but if you're going to charge for such ridiculous matters, just because they were with a Human, then you should well know that I slept with her as well. So, please add 'had sexual intercourse _with a Human_' to your list of 'felonies'."

There was instant murmuring throughout the courtroom before one of the Board members stood up, raising his hand. "Silence!" His thick Russian accent leaked through in that one powerful word, and he sat down. Dmitri Makarov was the Board member that everyone seemed to listen to. Though he didn't speak, his presence alone was enough to turn heads. As the room quieted, he sat back down, turning back to Bentley, who nodded in thanks.

"Reaper Sutcliff, there is no room for humor in this courtroom. This Hearing could determine whether or not you keep your title as Grim Reaper." William tensed up and he saw Grell's hands grip the side of his chair, his knuckles white.

'Don't do it, Grell.' William thought to himself, shaking his head slightly – almost hoping that Grell could see him. 'Please, don't.'

However, it was obvious that the reaper clad in red didn't hear his wise supervisor. "You _dare_ try to take that away from me?" He hissed, causing each of the Board members to look up in surprise. He stood up from his seat angrily. "Look at my record, I have collected more souls than anyone in this entire room."

Harper Fowler, the newest representative for the United States, frowned. "And how many of those souls were accounted for?"

Grell's lips twitched. "Isn't the point of our job to rid the world of the unnecessary?" There was no answer. "We are told to only consider leaving the soul if they will eventually become beneficial to the world. Now, tell me how the bloody hell prostitutes who have already thrown their life away could possibly be beneficial to the already corrupted world they are in?"

It was several more minutes of silence before someone spoke. Then there was a quiet voice from Christen Monet, representative of France. "Even humans are capable of change. Everyone is."

"Then why am I here?" It seemed that no one had an answer for that, and for a while the only sound you could hear in the courtroom was the sound of breathing. He sat back in his seat and folded his arms, his eyes cast down.

Bentley frowned down at him. "You should learn to hold your tongue when it is not your place to speak." He said simply. Grell didn't lift his eyes from the floor. "However… You are right in the sense that your record shows you as one of the best Grim Reapers since… Death, himself." Grell smirked, his ego rising with every word. There were no murmurs, and even William had to look at the Board in surprise. He stared down at the flamboyant reaper, clad in red, and tried to fathom how this slacking subordinate could possibly have done a job so well as the Board member had just said. His second thought was how high this would boost the already cocky ego the reaper had. William sighed and adjusted his glasses, only to hear his name called. "Is there a… William T. Spears present?" William froze, almost like a child in school who had been called out on a test question that he had no answer to. Finally he stood up.

"Here." He said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"You are Supervisor of the Grim Reaper Dispatch, yes?" Mao Kiroshi, representative from Japan, frowned slightly.

"Yes. Management Division."

"You are Reaper; Grell Sutcliff's superior, yes?"

"Yes." Grell shot a glare in William's direction.

"Well then," Bentley smiled, noticing the tension between the two, "I seem to have come up with your sentence. Reaper; Grell Sutcliff, from this day forward you have been demoted. You are no longer in line for a Supervisor position, your illegally modified Scythe will be confiscated, and you will only be permitted to take on cases that your new senior, William T. Spears assigns you."

"I beg your pardon?" Grell stood up, running up to the bench. "What bloody rights do you have to-?"

"Grell, I think it's best that we leave." William grabbed the fuming reaper's arm and pulled him back.

Grell glared at the supervisor and yanked his arm out of the taller reaper's grasp. "Fine. I have places to be anyways." He muttered, flipping his hair and walking out of the courtroom, heels clicking.

"Where are you going?" William called after him, jogging slightly to meet the small reaper's quick pace.

"I have business to attend to in London." Grell replied simply, avoiding looking at his superior.

William stopped in his tracks for a split moment before again meeting the other reaper's pace. "You have not been assigned any cases yet, so I can only assume that you are going there for no 'business', but a 'someone' in particular." Grell didn't speak but his lips turned up in a small smirk. "Grell, you seeing him isn't healthy – not just for you but for any of us. If your persistent flirting ends badly, he could take it out on the entire reaper community." Again, Grell was silent. "Demons are not good company to keep."

"What do you know about 'good company'?" Grell sighed. "You're cooped up in your office all day. Besides, there's nothing for you to worry about because my 'persistent flirting' will not come to be a problem. The feelings I have for Sebastian are clearly one-sided, so don't worry yourself." He buttoned up his coat. "I'll be back later, and you can tell me what punishment you have for me next." Before William could speak, Grell disappeared before his eyes.

He stood in the hallway of the courthouse, frowning slightly before adjusting his classes. "Honestly."


	3. The Assignment

Sebastian Michaelis stared at the room before him. To anyone else, it would have seemed perfect – but to the extremely precise butler, something was missing. He examined the curtains, making sure there was not one spec of dirt to be seen. The carpet was clean, not even the outline of a footprint was visible. He had even cleaned the walls, getting every crook and crevice. The table had been set, with every piece of china, silverware and glass laid out in their appropriate positions. Sebastian had called in the other servants, asking them each what they believed was wrong with the room. Of course, the 'dim witted' staff had done nothing but gawk at how clean and precise the room was.

"Blind as bats…" Sebastian muttered to himself, still wondering what he could possibly do to complete the décor. He heard a door slam and sighed as Finnian, the gardener, ran into the dining room, covered in dirt and flowers.

"Mister Sebaaaastiaaan!" He screamed, flinging himself on statuesque butler.

"What is it now, Finny?" Sebastian asked dully, still staring at the table.

"I added too much of those seeds you gave me in the garden, and now the place is covered in flowers!" Finny's eyes filled with tears as he stared up at the butler, waiting to be lectured.

Sebastian frowned. "Finny, most gardens do have quite an amount of flowers."

Finny shook his head. "No, Sebastian! You don't understand. You can barely see the grass! You can't take a step in the garden without stepping on a patch of beautiful flowers!" He sobbed, shaking his head. "I've really messed up this time, sir!"

Sebastian stared at the table, and then at the dirt covered boy. A small smile came to his lips. "Simply grab several vases, and fill them up with the extra flowers. I would also like you to make a floral centerpiece for this table. I knew something was lacking…" He frowned and picked a red flower off the boy's shirt, another thought coming to his mind. The demon's red eyes widened and he stared at the flower for a moment before pulling out a small pocket-watch and starting at it.

Finny watched the butler curiously for a moment before speaking. "Sebastian? Are you alright?"

Sebastian glanced at the clumsy gardener before nodding and putting the watch back into his pocket. "Yes. Finny, please relay this message; if an odd visitor comes by within the next hour, send him directly to me – do not trouble the young master with it. Understand?" Finny nodded, his face scrunching up in confusion. "Thank you." Sebastian smiled before going into the library to make sure it was up to the standards of the Phantomhive manor.

Grell had been searching the streets of London, desperately hoping to run into the demon butler and the brat that he referred to as his master. Unfortunately, there had been no sight of them, so he had resulted to going to the Phantomhive manor in person. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The reaper normally would have made a more dramatic entrance, but he was having a long day, and all he wanted was to even catch a glimpse of his favorite demon. When the door opened, Grell found himself looking down at a short housemaid with large round glasses. She squinted up at him.

"I'm here to see Sebastian." Grell said, frowning slightly.

"Who are you?"

Grell scoffed. "That's of no concern to you. Now, where is Sebastian?" The maid opened her mouth to speak again but was interrupted as a blonde boy, probably in his mid-teens, ran to the door, peeking at Grell curiously.

"Oh!" The boy gasped. "Mister Sebastian said you were coming. Mey-Rin let them in!" The boy pulled the befuddled housemaid to the side, letting Grell inside the manor.

"But Finny…" Mey-Rin whispered, staring at Grell nervously.

"Sebastian's expecting me, you say?" Grell frowned slightly, though his heart skipped in excitement.

Finny nodded. "He told me to tell everyone that once you arrived, to send you directly to him. He's in the library now." The gardener grinned and Grell flashed him a shark-toothed smile before walking in search of the library.

After peeking through several different doors, he finally came across tall double doors. He pushed them open to find himself in a large library. Though many did not know it, Grell Sutcliff had a special place in his heart for literature. In his spare time, when most thought he was running around looking for men, he would be in his home reading a good book. He loved reading suspense stories that left him wanting more at the end of every chapter, dark and forbidden romances that made his heart race, and plays that introduced fantasy and myth to his mind. He went to one of the shelves and touched the old binding of the books before him, recognizing titles like _Hamlet _and _Macbeth. _He pulled _Hamlet _down and flipped through the pages in awe.

"I see you have discovered our Shakespearean collection." Grell turned around to see Sebastian standing there, a book in his hand. "My young master was required to have his works in several different languages for his studies. Unfortunately, I believe he is too young to understand the depth of Shakespeare's words." He chuckled bitterly. "I have had to refresh my mind of his magnificent plays just so the pages do not feel neglected. I assume you've read everything he has to offer?" Grell nodded weakly. "He had a tormented soul, I can tell you that for sure."

Grell frowned at the possible double meaning of the demon's last comment. "You told that gardener that you were expecting me. You and I both know that I did not make any such plans with you. How did you know I would be showing up on your doorstep?"

Sebastian put the book back on the shelf, a small smile still on his lips. He turned towards Grell, looking at him with an unreadable stare. "I have found that you 'grace' us with your presence after my young master has taken his noon luncheon and tea, while he is either resting or doing paperwork in his office. I assume it's to avoid any chance encounter." Grell folded his arms, his way of agreeing. Sebastian nodded. "I assume correct. I noticed the time while attending to the dining room, after I had left him in his study."

Grell pursed his lips for a moment; embarrassed that he had created an unknown schedule to when he would show up. "Well then, that brings me to another question. Why haven't you dragged off the estate by my hair?" Sebastian frowned. "I'm sorry, but considering our history," Grell let out a short breath, "you haven't been the most gracious toward me, Sebastian."

Sebastian almost looked as though he had been caught off guard at Grell's statement, but he regained his composure quickly, the small smile returning to his lips. "Of course. Follow me." He motioned for Grell to follow him out of the library. Grell hesitated for a moment before following the butler up the stairs. Sebastian pushed open a door and motioned for Grell to step inside first. Grell, once again, hesitated before stepping inside with a nervous smile, excitement and suspicion making his heart flutter. The smile soon faded that he found he was in a study, standing in front of the young earl Ciel Phantomhive, who was filling out paperwork.

"So, he's arrived. Like you said." Ciel said, not looking up.

Grell shut his eyes briefly as Sebastian spoke. "Yes, sir." He took a deep breath. He should have known.

"What do you want, brat? I'm really not in the mood." Grell said quietly.

Ciel frowned and finally looked up. "What's wrong with you?" He asked bluntly. Grell didn't respond. "Fine then. I don't particularly care to know anyway. We brought you here because we wanted to ask you what you know about the recent murders in London."

"Murders?" Grell asked genuine confusion in his voice.

Ciel nodded. "Yes, murders. They've been rapid and fairly gruesome, to be honest. We haven't seen kills such as this since your escapade as Jack the Ripper."

Grell smirked slightly, his tone full of bitterness as he thought about the hearing he had been to only hours earlier. "You must remember, boy, that I wasn't the only one in that little 'escapade'. Your dearest aunt, Angelina, was in on that one, as well."

Ciel's face contorted into a look of anger. He opened his mouth to speak but Sebastian quickly interrupted. "Grell, there is no need to be hostile."

"Hostile?" Grell growled. "How can I not be, when it seems like you and this brat are simply here to accuse me of something that I _didn't do?_"

"You really expect us to believe that as a grim reaper, who seems to take particular interest in cases such as this, you had no idea that there were murders taking place all around London?" Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm expecting you to believe." Grell snapped. "Believe it or not, I have been having some problems of my own."

"I can believe that." Ciel sighed. "So, are you saying that you are no help to us?"

"When did I ever say I would bloody help you? Are you even in the same conversation that I am?" Grell was getting extremely irritated and it seemed as though his voice had gathered a permanent growl to it.

"Sebastian?" Ciel called, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Sebastian nodded at his master before coming up behind Grell. Grell spun around at the presence on the back of his neck. "Grell…" Sebastian purred, his lips twisted into a small smirk, his eyes staring at the red reaper sensually. Grell felt tingles run up and down his arms, but he couldn't find the words to speak. "I hope you do not think that we are imposing on your scheduled life… but you would be such an asset in a case such as this. Even if you are not guilty of a single thing, you would still be helpful in our situation." He smiled, his tongue resting just behind his teeth.

Grell frowned for a moment, fighting his natural instinct to tackle the butler. He finally closed his eyes and sighed. "Fine. Only because I won't be receiving any interesting cases for a bit…" He turned on his heels and marched out, his nose up in the air.

"Well, that was odd… Even for him." Ciel scoffed, glancing at Sebastian who was still looking in the direction of the door. "Sebastian…"

Sebastian turned his head but his eyes remained elsewhere. "Yes, sir?"

"Whether we like it or not, we need him. He's the only person I know who could possibly help us track down a bastard as sick as him. Now…" The young earl clasped his hands on his desk. "Though I would love to order you to avenge Madame Red," he looked down briefly, before looking up again, his face cold and stony, "this is your order. Accommodate Grell Sutcliff. Make him feel like there is no bad blood between us. Make sure he leads you to the culprit… or confesses."

"And if he does confess, my lord?"

Ciel smirked. "Then by all means; kill him."

Sebastian hesitated for a moment before bowing his head slightly. "Yes, my lord."

_Author's Note: Please review?_


	4. Something

"You mean to tell me that you're working with that _demon_?"

William glared at Grell from over his desk. He adjusted his glasses, his green eyes narrowing into slits. Grell folded his arms, his lips twisted into a snarl. "I didn't come here to ask for your permission, Will." He hissed. "The board told me that my 'illegal' scythe was to be confiscated. I tried summoning it last night, but it was already gone. I'm here for my replacement."

William tried to look smug, a small smirk on his lips. "What makes you think that you're getting a replacement Death Scythe?"

Grell rolled his eyes. "I'm not in the mood for games, William. They also said that you would be assigning me cases. Well, I can't very well do anything without a scythe, now can I?" He leaned forward, resting his hands on William's desk. "Where is it?"

William adjusted his glasses, the smirk still remaining. "Normally, I would give you a recruit scythe, but seeing as you are working on a case that I _did not_ assign you…" A pair of red scissors appeared on the desk.

The red reaper stared at them for a moment, a look of confusion on his face. The confusion soon faded to a look of horror. "What… What are these?" He whispered picking them up, his green eyes wide as he stared at the small red objects.

"Well, what do they look like?" William chuckled. "Think positive, isn't red your favorite color?"

"Will…" Grell's voice cracked. "Will, you must be joking." He snipped the scissors in the air. "How the hell do you expect me to reap or bloody defend myself with these things?"

William adjusted his glasses, looking down at the paperwork on his desk. He felt slightly bad when Grell brought up that it would be difficult for him to defend himself if any danger befell him. But, he had to remain firm. "I will say it again; I did not assign this case to you, so why should I care how your scythe assists you?" He straightened the papers.

Grell grimaced and the scissors disappeared in his hands. "Fine." He muttered. William's head snapped up in surprise. He was half expecting the reaper to jump across the desk and attack him. He definitely hadn't expected the grim reaper to just give in.

"That's… it?" William said, not trying to hide confusion in his voice.

Grell folded his arms and his eyes were cast down. "I don't see the bloody point in arguing with you. We both know you're going to win. I can storm out here as many times as it pleases me, but you're still going to be the supervisor, and I'm your… _inferior_."

William set the paperwork down silently and stood up. "Grell… Is something bothering you? Something more than what we just talked about? I can honestly say I have never seen you in a manner such as this…"

"Why do you care?" Grell spat, glaring up at the supervisor. Honestly, he was hoping that William would cave – give him a long speech about why he actually cared about the red reaper's feelings. Grell needed that feeling, the feeling that someone cared about him. He had never felt that way before. Of course, he acted desperate for attention but he knew he got it; positive or negative. Now he craved it, no, he _needed _it. William didn't speak for a moment and Grell inhaled sharply. _Please say something, Will._ He thought to himself, almost hoping the supervisor could read his mind. "Why do you care?" He repeated, this time in a softer tone.

William cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. "I don't _care. _I simply do not want your behavioral changes or emotional distress to interfere with your work." He turned on his heels and sat back down at his desk, looking down at the paperwork.

"Work? That's what you're worried about, then…" Grell whispered, his eyes burning. He wanted to yell at himself. Why was he acting so vulnerable? So hurt at William's cold words. He had heard the same words oh-so-many times before, why was this time any different? But, for some reason, it was. Grell felt as though his heart had dropped into his stomach and there was a lump in his throat that would simply not go away. "Well, then. I will be on my way. Thank you for the replacement." He said, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible.

William didn't reply, not taking his eyes of his paper. He heard a small choking sound and the sound of Grell's heels clicking away. Was the man actually crying? When he looked up, he saw the red of Grell's coat and his office door closed. William frowned and looked back down at his papers, though he couldn't seem to focus on them. He had never seen the normally flamboyant reaper in such a state. It was very concerning. Then, to top it off, Grell was going to be working with a demon and his brat of a master… that could not possibly end well. William sighed and took his glasses off to rub his eyes. He would have to figure out what was wrong sooner or later, but for now, there was paperwork to be done.

…

Soon after stepping outside of William's office, tears spilled down Grell's cheeks. "Bloody hell…" He muttered. He couldn't figure out why he could possibly be crying. It didn't make any sense. Why hadn't he thrown a snide remark back at Will? Why had he just taken the cruel words without defending himself in the slightest? It was almost if Grell had no control over his own actions anymore.

"Senpai?" Grell looked up to see Ronald Knox, a reaper who was recruited at the age of 17 – one of the youngest in the dispatch – staring at him with concern. Grell wasn't the best at making friends at work, but he considered Ronnie Knox to be a rare friend. Though the younger reaper was actually Grell's junior, meaning that Grell was his senior, teacher, and mentor, Grell still enjoyed talking to him, or even going to get drinks with him at the end of the week. Ronald referred to Grell as 'senpai', the Japanese term for 'teacher' since he and Grell's first case together was in Japan. "Are you okay?"

Grell blushed; he didn't want to show any signs of weakness – especially in front of his junior. "I… I'm fine." If he had been able to hide his tears, his voice gave his current state away. It was higher pitched and it cracked on each word.

"Yeah, you're the exact picture of 'fine'." Ronald mumbled, touching his senior's shoulder. "What's going on, senpai? You can tell me." Normally, Ronald wouldn't particularly care if one of his co-workers were upset. He would simply tell them not to bring their personal dilemmas to the workplace and to solve them by drinking them away later that night. But, of course, he respected Grell Sutcliff – even though he was a little… _odd._

Grell shook his head. "I don't know. I think I just need to go home and rest." He nodded slightly. "I may have come down with something. I'll see you around." Ronald frowned as the redhead quickly headed towards the exit. Grim Reapers had a high immune system, which kept them protected during serious outbreaks of pox or influenza – it would have to be a disease as strong as the Black Death to have them complaining of a sore throat.

Grell couldn't focus as he ran through the large doors of the Dispatch. He instantly phased out of the reaper realm, finding himself in the streets of London. He took a deep breath and walked out of the alleyway he had appeared in, trying to look calm and collected though he knew he stood out like a sore thumb. His red outfit obviously clashed against the plain boring colors of the people around him. He just needed some air; he needed somewhere to go where he wouldn't face hurtful rejection. He needed to feel something, and he knew just where to get that.

_"Oi, Red!" The boy looked up at the sound of his nickname. His friend, Ivan, came running up to him. "Vwhat are you doing out vhere?" 'Red' grimaced at his schoolmate's thick accent. _

_"Hey Ivan." He said with a bored tone. "What do you want?" _

_Ivan frowned. "Vwhat a nice grrreeting." He shook his head and made a 'tsk'ing sound with his tongue."I just vwanted to see how you vwere doing. You vran out ovv class so abrrruptly." _

_The boy looked down, tucking a strand of crimson hair behind his ear. "Sorry. Did Mr. Cowell notice?" _

_"Ovv course he noticed." Ivan rolled his dark eyes. "Now, vwhat's going on?" He lowered his voice. "Are the… voices… back?" The boy's blue eyes sent daggers in Ivan's direction and he raised his hands. "Look, I am sorry but, I am your frriend and I vworry. Especially since vyou havve no one else who knows about zem." He ran a hand through his dark brown hair nervously. It was silent for a moment. "Red vwill you please talk to me?" There was still silent as his friend's blue eyes stayed glued to the floor. "May I speak to him?" He asked quietly. _

_The boy's head snapped up and his blue eyes narrowed into slits. "Why would you want to talk to him?" He growled. _

_Ivan raised his hands again. "I'm not trying to start an argument." He protested, shaking his head. "Just for a moment." _

_The boy looked down. "Just for a moment, then." _

_The boy suddenly swayed on his feet, Ivan catching him before he toppled to the ground. He tilted his friend up so they were facing each other. When the boy looked up, his blue eyes were wide and confused. _

_Ivan tilted his head, taking in all the emotions displayed on his friend's face. _

_"Grell?"_


	5. Tea and The Roles

Sebastian waited just off the grounds of the Phantomhive Estate. He was growing impatient. "Where _is_ he?" He muttered to himself. He heard a tapping sound which pushed his annoyance further. After a moment he looked down and realized that it was his foot tapping – an annoying human habit he had most likely picked up from his master or the humans that his master had forced him to be around. He pulled out his pocketwatch and stared at the ticking hands.

Grell Sutcliff was supposed to have met him in that very spot almost an hour ago – much to the demon butler's chagrin, the flamboyant grim reaper was nowhere to be seen. It almost had surprised him more than he thought it would. Though Grell never seemed like the type to have any interest in work. Sebastian knew that Grell jumped at every opportunity to see the demon, though the feeling was _not _mutual. _'But then again,' _Sebastian thought to himself. _'He has been a little strange… er… than usual.' _ Finally he lost all patience and began walking towards town, hoping to catch a glimpse of red amongst the bleary London streets.

Grell pushed open the dark door slightly, poking his head in before cautiously taking a step inside the dark area. "Hello?" He took another step, only to hear the door shut behind him. Chills ran up and down his spine and he rubbed his arms as if he were cold. He was about to call out again when he heard shuffling in the darkness across the room. His lips twisted into a smug smirk and he folded his arms. "I know you're in here." He said, rolling his eyes. "You can stop creeping around now."

There was silence before a loud cackle filled the room, catching Grell by surprise. He placed his hand on his chest and waited until a cloaked figure emerged from the darkness with a psychotic grin on his face. "What brings you here?" The man purred, running a long black fingernail against Grell's pale cheek.

"I need something." Grell muttered, looking down awkwardly. It wasn't often that the red reaper was nervous around an audience – especially an audience as_ odd _as the Undertaker – but it was needless to say that Grell Sutcliff was 'off his game' lately. "Something I wouldn't normally ask for, especially from you."

The Undertaker grinned and he put a nail to his lips thoughtfully. "I can't imagine what you mean, miss." He tilted his head curiously staring at Grell underneath silver bangs.

Grell inhaled sharply before closing his eyes and sighing. "I've been a little… _depressed_, lately, and I need someone to at least take my mind off things."

The Undertaker laughed. "_You? _Depressed? Now that's a fine joke, that is, milady."

Grell's fingers twitched by his side – wanting to summon his scythe, but knowing that nothing would appear but a small pair of scissors, which would just bring him shame. "It's not a bloody joke. My emotions have been quite haphazard and that's a fact. But it's that way for most women, is it not?" He added, snapping slightly. Of course, Grell knew that wasn't a valid excuse – especially seeing as he was physically a _male_, no matter what his matter of thinking. "And there's… there's something else…" he mused, his green eyes traveling over all the different items in the shop.

"Well, why don't you sit over there and I'll prepare some tea?" The Undertaker gestured dramatically towards a small back room. "I have all the time in the world, and I love a good story." He giggled.

Grell didn't bother to argue with the certifiable man and he walked back into the room. He saw that the room was more brightly colored than the rest of the shop. It looked like a comfortable sitting area with a book shelf full of classics that Grell adored. He stared at the books for a moment in awe before sitting down in a comfortable red chair. He crossed his legs and waited patiently, looking at the scenery before him, until the Undertaker came back with a tray of tea. "Undertaker… I have to admit, I didn't come here for tea…" He bit his lip, his eyes wandering over the reaper's black cloak – his mind suddenly wondering what lay underneath.

The man smiled set the tray down on a small table, pouring Grell's tea and plopping in two sugar cubes, before pulling up the opposite chair closer to the table. " I am quite aware of why you came." He giggled. "But for now… tell me all about your troubles, miss…" He began to pour his own tea.

Grell felt a hint of déjà vu and he almost choked on his tea. "I-I beg your pardon?" He stammered.

"Your troubles." The Undertaker smiled up at him, his green eyes glowing behind his hair. "I'm all ears." He took a sip of the tea, still smiling.

Grell took a deep breath and leaned back in the chair. "I've been having nightmares. Well, at least I think that's the best way to describe them. Maybe they're daytime delusions – I'm not sure. But they're horrid. Frightening." The redhead grimaced, shaking his head slightly, "Of course, I know that isn't normal… but I can't think of where these thoughts are coming from. Not only that but I… I've been having blackouts.

While I was walking over here I was thinking about something. I was supposed to have had a hearing not too long ago. In fact, I remember going to it. William was with me. We had to Phase over there because we didn't have time to go on foot… But after we phased… Nothing. Black. Darkness. It's almost like everything stopped after that. The next thing I remembered I was at home, lying in my bed.

That's not the only thing either. I have gone up to people at work and they're angry with me for 'wronging' them the day before, when I can't remember even talking to them the previous day. I feel as though I'm going mad. I should think you of all people would know something about that." Grell chewed on his lower lip, being careful not to break the skin with his sharp teeth. He looked up at the Undertaker and was surprised to see a large frown on the man's normally smiling lips. "I'm sorry if that offended you, I just meant-"

"How long has this been happening, Grell?" The Undertaker said slowly, his normally high pitched tone lowered into a serious, concerned manner.

Grell was surprised to hear the other grim reaper use his first name, normally it was always 'miss', 'milady', or something feminine like that. "I don't know… That's the problem. I'm having such trouble remembering anything really." The Undertaker sat his tea down, his nails drumming against the arm of the chair. "What – have you heard about something like this?"

The Undertaker didn't speak for a moment but he got up and walked over towards Grell before kneeling in front of him. "These blackouts… When do they occur? What are you feeling when they happen?"

"I may be stressed, or nervous, or sometimes they occur when I'm feeling threatened. Why?" Grell's hands were shaking and the tea sloshed onto his pants.

The Undertaker's frown still remained and he spoke quietly. "This is a rare thing indeed. Something that doesn't happen often, but when it _does_ occur, it happens to those with a disturbed past…"

"What is _it?" _ Grell demanded.

The Undertaker opened his mouth only to be interrupted by the door of the shop opening.

"Undertaker?" Grell's heart skipped a beat at the sound of Sebastian's voice and he got up from his chair, forgetting the entire previous conversation and his wants. He walked out of the room and into the main area of the shop and ran over to the demon butler, who looked anything but joyous to see him. "Where have _you_ been? I was waiting for you for over two hours."

Grell's voice raised an octave. "You _waited_ for me _that_ long?" He squeaked hopefully.

Sebastian sighed. "Indeed, I did. Though I must ask you to refrain from taking it so personally…" It was obvious the red reaper already had the way his eyes were shining and his lips were trembling. "I come with more news from my young master, not just for you but for the Undertaker as well." The Undertaker came out of the back room, sipping his tea. "My young master thinks it best that we go… 'undercover' whilst investigating."

"Undercover?" Grell squeaked again. "I've got the parts played out in my mind already. I will be a lovely young lady, just barely brought into society and you will be my overprotective yet _secretly in love, _tutor-"

"Undertaker, I'm sure you have something in this shop that you would place us unnoticeable in a crowd. Though I'm sure I could fit in quite easily, I am sure that _he_," He glanced at Grell who was still rambling on about his imaginary student/teacher relationship with Sebastian, "would stick out like a sore thumb."

"Of course, of course." The Undertaker chuckled, walking around the shop, grabbing random things off the shelves. "And though I hate to put a damper on your wishes, miss Sutcliff, I must say that a young lady and her tutor would not be the correct role for the two of you." Sebastian didn't hold back a small smirk at the sight of Grell deflating next to him. "No, no, no, that just wouldn't do…" He pulled a small black box off the shelf and shuffled over to the two of them. "No, I think," he opened the box to reveal two golden rings, "newlywed _husband and wife_ would suit the two of you _so _much better."

Grell let out a scream of joy and Sebastian stared at the rings; completely dumbfounded. The Undertaker chuckled at the opposite reactions and pulled Grell to the back to find him some 'gender appropriate clothing', leaving Sebastian with the two bands. The demon pulled out one of the rings and slipped it onto his finger. He had never thought of getting married, he thought it was a way that humans caged themselves into a commitment they were not ready for. And of course, Sebastian was too witty to fall into any of that. Though, he could also admit, he was not expecting to play husband to Grell Sutcliff.

When Grell walked out of the back room, his long red hair was pulled up into a stylish bun, with a small blue hat on the top of it. He was wearing a plain blue dress with white stockings and heels. The expression on his face said that he didn't like the apparel in the slightest. And to be honest…

Neither did Sebastian.

It was extremely odd to see Grell in a color other than red, especially in clothes that the average woman would wear on a day-to-day basis. The Undertaker watched as Grell slowly walked over to Sebastian, taking his place by his new 'husband', his green eyes cast downward.

"Now, now, smile the both of you!" The Undertaker chuckled. "You are _newlyweds_ you know. You don't know the others flaws yet… It's your time to… _get to know each other." _ He put an emphasis on the last five words causing Sebastian to raise his eyebrow slightly. "Grab your carriage and find your home. And make sure you find out who's been sending me those pretty little bodies so often recently." He waved at them, his way of telling them to _get out_.

Sebastian tugged on Grell's arm leading him out of the room. The Undertaker watched them, his smile fading as they walked out. He hadn't had time to tell Grell what was happening – or rather what _had happened _ – to his mind. From the looks of it, Grell had forgotten their conversation, but the Undertaker knew that the memories would come flooding back. "Then the nice demon will have to take care of you. He'll have to silence your screaming, just wait. Just you wait Miss Sutcliff… They will still haunt you as the monster tries to free itself from the cage of your mind." He chuckled darkly, shaking his head before heading back to the back room.

"Just you wait…"

_Author's Note: _I'm sorry if this wasn't a good chapter... I wrote it fairly fast because I wanted to get to the next one, where the Sebastian x Grell stuff starts up. Please leave a review telling me what you think.


	6. And So It Begins

_"Mr. Sutcliff?"_

_Grell looked up nervously, his blue eyes looking around the classroom only to find that everyone was staring at him. "Y-Yes?" He stammered, sitting up straight._

_"Would you care to answer the question?"_

_"Quest-Question, Monsieur Liston?" Grell heard snickers around him and he felt a nervous blush creeping to his cheeks._

_"Yes, Mr. Sutcliff." Liston answered with an exasperated sigh. "What is the formal way to say 'how are you' in French, and the common way?"_

_Grell heard the whispers of his classmates, half expecting him to fail. Grell took a deep breath and racked his brain. "Formal would be… Bonjour, comment allez-vous? And common… Common would be Bonjour, comment ca-va?" He felt a smidge of relief as the teacher's exasperated expression turned into surprise._

_"That is correct, Mr. Sutcliff." Liston said with a small smile. "But, next time, I must ask you to pay attention and refrain from… whatever you do in my class besides learn."_

_Grell felt rage suddenly flood through him and he knew what was to happen next would be out of his control. He raised his hand weakly as dizziness flooded through him. "May… May I be excused?" He practically whispered._

_"No, Mr. Sutcliff, if you must use the restroom then you should have gone before arriving to class."_

_"Please?" His vision was fading. No. Now was not the time. Where was Ivan when he needed him? He got up from his desk, muttering something about having a headache before walking out of the classroom. As soon as he was in the hallway, he tripped, his vision blurring even more. Many different thoughts raced through his head. He was suddenly very angry at Monsieur Liston for embarrassing him in front of the class. He had the urge to go back into the classroom and grab the teacher by the throat. "No, stop it." He muttered, covering his ears as if someone was whispering the cruel ideas into his head. He tried to stand up again but he ended up falling against the wall. A teacher came up and touched his shoulder._

_"Are you okay, sir?"_

_Grell opened his mouth to say he wasn't, that he needed help, but his lips said something else. "Piss off." The teacher stumbled away and Grell felt dread fill him. It was happening again. He had no control over his own actions or words. Someone else was walking for him, __**talking**__ for him._

_He had no control._

"Grell?"

Grell looked at Sebastian who was staring at him with an unreadable expression. "Yes?"

"You've been extremely quiet since we left the Undertaker's." Sebastian cleared his throat. Soon after they left, Sebastian had called the carriage – driven by Bard. "Not to say I haven't been _enjoying _the silence." He added quickly. "It's quite a peaceful change." He chuckled slightly. Grell didn't speak; he simply stared at Sebastian blankly. Sebastian could say that he was genuinely surprised at the reaper's reaction. "Is something wrong, Grell?" He asked slowly.

"I look hideous." Grell said instantly.

"You… What?"

"You heard me." Grell looked down at the blue dress. "This is _not_ a color I would willingly wear. Especially if I'm to be _your_ wife." The last part caught Sebastian by surprise. "If I am to be your wife, I should at least look beautiful enough that you aren't ashamed to present me to others. I wouldn't present myself to others. I'm absolutely hideous." He grimaced and Sebastian noticed that his teeth were dulled and normal – like they had been when the demon first came across Grell as Madam Red's butler. "The rest of the dresses are just as plain and boring…" He turned his head, looking back out the window.

"You…" Sebastian was at a loss of words for a moment and he reached up, touching a loose strand of Grell's crimson hair. "You still have this. This makes you b…" He stopped himself, his face contorting into surprise. What had he been going to say? _'Beautiful?' _He asked himself. Since when had he thought _anyone_, let alone a man – nay, Grell Sutcliff – _beautiful?_ "Anyway," He found himself saying, "This is only part of the investigation. After we find out who did it, everything should go back to normal. And you won't have to dress… _like that_ again." Grell didn't turn his head.

Although he wouldn't admit it, Sebastian rather enjoyed the sight of Grell in a dress. He had only seen it a couple of times before, but he had never paid much attention to how feminine the reaper looked. With his red hair piled in waves on top of his head, the contour of Grell's face was much more visible. Sebastian noticed that he had high cheekbones that shaped his face well, his nose didn't stick out too far from his face and it was a tad pointed, fitting his face nicely. There was the faint outline of freckles on his pale cheeks and nose, something that he probably covered with makeup on a daily basis. But, the one thing that Sebastian couldn't seem to take his eyes off was Grell's lips. They looked soft and they weren't thin, but they weren't too plump either – they looked… '_Kissable.' _Sebastian found himself thinking.

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian blinked and found that he had been leaning towards Grell. He leaned back in the seat and sighed. "Yes?"

Grell blinked. "Where are we going?" He asked slowly.

Sebastian frowned, "There have been two other killings, and it seems that there _are_ in fact _similarities _in the victims."

Grell frowned slightly. "Will showed me the papers, and I didn't see a bloody thing."

Sebastian chuckled, "It never ceases to surprise me how little you grim reapers investigate in matters such as this. Yes, at first glance, the victims seem to have nothing in common in the slightest sense. However, upon _further investigation_, I found that they each stayed in the same inn for the same international gathering located here in London."

Grell grimaced at the insult, but his eyes lit up in surprise. "That explains how he's killed people of various nationalities." He said slowly, starting to piece things together.

Sebastian smiled. "So you _have _been paying attention."

Grell rolled his eyes. "What kind of gathering is it?"

"Something I am sure you will take pleasure in." Grell's face lit up. "It is a meeting that is dedicated to the beauty of fine arts, music and classic literature. Writers, musicians and artists of all kinds come together. Then several of them are slaughtered within a week. I suppose we should find out what group we would excel in."

Grell looked at his hands for a moment before speaking. "Well, I'm rather good in my knowledge of classic literature; whether it be plays, poetry or anything like that. I'm also… well; people have told me that I am _decent_ when it comes to art and music." He blushed slightly.

Sebastian blinked, somewhat surprised, "Well, be sure to choose from one or the other – you are a _lady_ now, and you have been limited to certain things. Also; do something about your voice, will you? Your insanity driven fluctuations would give your true gender away in a heartbeat."

Grell frowned and Sebastian looked out the window. "That is the inn, there." He tapped against the window, motioning for Bard to stop. Bard pulled in front of the inn and Sebastian got out of the carriage. He looked up at the cook with a serious expression. "When you return, ask for Finnian to come back with you. The young master has already called for a replacement cook and there is no need for a gardener during these next few days. Besides, we may need _both _of your… exceptional talents if this should go wrong." Before Bard could say a word, Sebastian walked around to the side of the carriage and opened the door. Grell stepped out cautiously, the sun shining on his white face. _'Almost like porcelain.' _Sebastian found himself thinking once again.

Bard watched as the two of them walked around the carriage and he didn't try to hide his surprise."Oi, Sebastian, who's your lady friend?"

Grell instantly linked his arm to Sebastian's, catching the demon butler by surprise. Grell smiled up at him and Sebastian felt as though, if it were still beating, his heart would have begun to race. The two walked into the inn, instantly finding them surrounded by men and women of all ages. Grell tightened his grip on his 'husband's' arm and let him be lead to the reception desk. The woman at the check-in desk looked up and smiled at the two of them. "Names, please?" She asked politely.

Sebastian opened his mouth, but he found that he had not previously come up with any aliases. "My name is Juliet," Sebastian was surprised to hear the soft female voice coming from the person next to him. Grell had altered his voice so it was an octave higher than normal and it reminded Sebastian of chimes as quiet and melodic as it was. "This is my husband, Michael Redding. We'd like a room for the next… week, am I right, love?" Grell looked Sebastian, his green eyes wide and innocent.

Sebastian cleared his throat and turned to the woman. "Yes. We're here for the Fine Arts and Literary gathering."

"You and everyone else." The receptionist laughed before writing something down on a piece of paper. She then handed Sebastian a key and smiled. "Congratulations, by the way."

"Excuse me?" Sebastian raised his eyebrows.

"You've gotten the 'honeymoon' suite. I can tell you two are newly wed… You aren't arguing." The receptionist gestured to some of the other couples filling the room, each of them having a disagreement with their partners. "Congratulations." She repeated smiling.

Sebastian was once again at a loss for words, so Grell did the talking. He let out a high pitched giggle that reminded him of bells ringing. "Thank you, ma'am. Come on, darling, I would very much like to rest before the activities begin."

"Of course…" Sebastian muttered, letting Grell practically drag him to the honeymoon suite. As soon as they got in, Sebastian watched as Grell started to fiddle with the buttons on his dress. "What… What _are_ you doing?" Sebastian stammered, closing the door quickly.

Grell looked at him over his shoulder and frowned. "Well _don't look_, aren't you supposed to be a _gentleman_?" He continued fiddling until he finally undid one of the buttons. "I hate this color, I'm going to slip something else on before we go to the orientation ceremony." He undid another one of the buttons. "Damn it all to… Bassy, come here."

Sebastian took a deep breath before walking over to the redhead. "Yes?" He asked.

"Help me with this."

"With what?"

Silence.

"Don't be daft, Sebastian. Undo the buttons, please."

Sebastian took a deep breath and began to undo the buttons slowly, revealing Grell's pale back. "You're right…" He muttered.

"About what?" Grell looked over his shoulder.

Sebastian cleared his throat, not taking his eyes of Grell's back. "This color doesn't suit you in the slightest…" He turned away as Grell began to slip the dress down to step out of it. For some reason he could not understand, Sebastian thought that it would be even more difficult to work with Grell than he had first imagined – though he could not figure out why. He walked over to the door, catching a glance of Grell's porcelain like skin and a splash of his red hair. No, the pale blue dress did not suit the reaper at all… Sebastian suddenly came across a weird thought. He couldn't understand why anyone would choose such an unbecoming color for someone who looked so...

_So very beautiful in red._

_Author's Note: Please leave a review telling me what you think. Reviews give me more motivation to write._


	7. Dresses and a Kiss

After trying on nearly seven of the twelve dresses that the Undertaker had given him; Grell finally settled on a light green dress. It wasn't that much better than the blue, but Grell had made it clear that they were to go shopping the very next day, if not that night. Sebastian reminded the reaper that they were there to _investigate_, not participate in trivial things such as _dress shopping_, but there was no telling the persistent red-head 'no'. That was precisely how the demon butler found himself in a store, watching as Grell tried on dress after dress.

"What do you think of this one, darling?" Sebastian looked up, and it took him a moment to realize that Grell was speaking to him.

"Oh, uh…" Sebastian tilted his head. Grell had found a deep green dress that was slimmer fitting than the one he had arrived with. "I… I suppose it's alright."

Grell let out a pathetic whine before storming back into the dressing room. "Go outside if you're going to be that unhelpful." Sebastian was surprised – the feminine reaper actually seemed genuinely offended by his 'husband's' lack of opinion. Sebastian simply sighed, stood up and turned towards the door – only to find himself staring into the interested face of the shopkeeper – a young, maybe in her late twenties. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun and her pink lips were parted in a curious O. "He—she still hasn't found a dress that she particularly likes."

"Oh she has." The woman said, catching Sebastian off guard. "But she hasn't found a dress that _you_ like." She made a 'tsk'ing sound with her tongue. "I have seen many couples come into this dress shop and I have noticed the same thing. You men are so very thick."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. He could not believe that this woman was comparing him to one of those dim-witted humans. He hesitated before speaking slowly. "I'm afraid I don't follow."

The woman laughed, tossing her head back slightly. "Of course you don't. You're one of them. That woman in there, your _wife_, do you know _why_ she's getting all these dresses?"

Sebastian nodded slightly. "Of course I do. You see we're meant to be at an orientation for a fine art-"

"Wrong." The woman instantly said. The butler stared at her in disbelief. How would this woman know their plans, or where they were headed? "She's buying them for _you._"

Now she was just being utterly preposterous – why would Grell be buying dresses for _him? _"Again, I don't follow."

The woman sighed. "She asks you for your opinion because she wants to know what you think."

'_Well obviously.' _Sebastian thought to himself, glancing at the clock on the wall.

"She wants to make sure you think she looks beautiful… for _you_."

Now _this _caught his attention. His now-brown eyes glanced at the curtain of the fitting room in which Grell was in. It was making sense now. He hadn't thought of it before because he had not been thinking of the _man_ as his _wife –_ he had only been thinking of him as an annoying piece of chewing gum stuck to the bottom of his boot. "Oh…" Was all he could say and the woman smiled, knowing she had reached him.

"Now, tell me… what's your wife's favorite color?" She asked, stepping back to touch a blue dress on the rack behind her.

"Red." Sebastian said instantly, surprising himself. "Her favorite color… is red."

The woman smiled. "That's splendid. I have a very nice collection of red dresses. Not many women around here are interested in them because they attract so much attention."

Sebastian felt a smile creep onto his lips. "Well she'll just love that. Can you show them to me? Maybe I can pick one out for her." He almost could not believe what he was saying. All of the sudden he was now picking out dresses for a man? He was actually speaking of said man as his wife? He was _caring_ about him? Several confused thoughts ran through his mind, and yet he still followed the woman to the back room. He watched her rummage through several dresses until she hit a crimson section on the rack.

"There we are!" She pulled out three large armfuls of red dresses and laid them on a nearby table. "Look through them and pick something you think she'll like." She grinned at him.

Sebastian leaned forward awkwardly, touching the fabric. He found several shorter red dresses, with white lace on the collar and arms but he could already see Grell pouting at the sight of them – complaining that they may be red but they were an utterly plain style. Finally he came across a couple that had black sashes, bows and ribbons dancing off of them. "Those. All of them."

"_All_ of them, sir?" The woman smiled in astonishment.

Sebastian nodded. "Yes, I'll take… this one to her directly. Just ring the others up – I already know she'll love them." He grabbed one of the more elegant ball-like dresses and walked over to the fitting room. He was about to pull back the curtain when he heard sniffling. His hand froze instantly and his eyes widened. The sniffling continued and he felt two contradicting emotions in his head. Part of him wanted to throw the dress on the ground and walk away for of course the dramatic reaper was overreacting to something once again, but… There was the other half of him that was extremely concerned as to what was wrong. The second part won and he opened the curtain. Sure enough, Grell sat on the small bench in the dressing room with his hand over his mouth – a sad attempt at muffling his sobs. His green eyes glistened and he looked up at Sebastian in confusion.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked, the growl returning to his voice.

Sebastian took a deep breath and let the curtain fall, putting a barrier between the two of them. "I brought you something and I heard you crying. Is something wrong?"

"Since when do you care?" Grell snapped instantly.

Sebastian didn't speak for a moment. He wasn't sure how to answer that. "I don't-" He caught himself. For some reason those two words seemed like bitter lies on his tongue. Though normally he could tell someone he didn't care about them with truthful ease – he couldn't seem to say it to Grell, though he had several times before. "I don't know." He admitted. "Look, I brought you something. Do you want to see? I think you'll like it." It was silent before Grell peeked around the curtain.

"What is…?" His eyes widened and his mouth fell open at the sight of the luxurious red dress. His hands shakily reached for it. "May I…?"

"Well of course." He handed the dress to the redhead who instantly pulled it back into the dressing room, marveling over the fabric. Sebastian turned and walked up to the woman who was writing things down at the counter. "So… how much is it all together?" The woman showed him the slip and his eyes widened at the circled number. He then found an argument building up in his thoughts with his self.

_You're going to pay __**that**_ _for __**Grell Sutcliff**__? _

_Why shouldn't I? He **is** supposed to be my wife after all._

_Did you not hear yourself just now? __**He**__ is still, and forever will be, that annoying reaper who refuses to let go of your side. _

_Oh stop. This will make him happy…_

_Since when do you **care** about **his **happiness?!_

"Sir?" Sebastian snapped out of his daze and placed the money on the table, only to find that the shopkeeper's eyes were rested on something behind him. He turned and saw Grell emerging from the dressing room, wearing the elegant dress. It was almost as though his pale skin was glowing and his green eyes danced with delight. Crimson curls fell from his now messy bun and a large grin was on his face. "You look absolutely stunning." Sebastian nodded slightly in silent agreement. "You are lucky that your husband has marvelous taste."

Grell looked at Sebastian in surprise. "_You_ picked this out for me?"

If there was still red blood rushing through his veins, Sebastian very well would have blushed. He looked down briefly before his eyes landed back on Grell. "Yes. I've purchased almost every red dress in the store." Grell's eyes widened and he gasped. "But," Sebastian quickly interrupted, "only to ensure that we wouldn't be coming here every day during our… stay. I just thought-" Before he could finish his sentence he saw a flash of red before he felt arms wrap around him – a feeling that he never thought he would enjoy.

"Thank you, darling." Grell whispered into Sebastian's coat, gaining a quiet 'aww' from the shopkeeper. Before Sebastian could say a word, Grell stood up on his tip-toes and kissed his cold lips. Sebastian's stomach did several flips and he almost felt disappointed when Grell pulled back only slightly.

"You're welcome." Sebastian whispered, staring into Grell's wide green eyes. He thought of how they sparkled and danced like emeralds. He took a deep breath and the shopkeeper tapped his shoulder, handing him some large boxes. "Thank you."

"I should probably change back into the hideous clothes I arrived in." Grell sighed in disappointment. "I do not want to get a speck of dirt on this lovely design." He lifted his skirt slightly before dashing back to the dressing room.

Sebastian chuckled and glanced at the shopkeeper who bit her lip. "Yes? Do you want to say something?"

The woman nodded. "I hope you are not thinking me bold but… you two were meant for each other. You compliment each other so perfectly. Opposites attract in the best sense. Your wife absolutely adores you. She worships the ground you walk upon. And you…" She tilted her head. "I don't think you want to admit it, but I see the way you look at her. You're in awe of her beauty, not just outer but inner beauty as well. Give her a chance. She wants to be forever yours." She blushed and looked down.

Sebastian didn't say anything, and he didn't have to because Grell soon appeared in the main store, the red dress folded neatly in his hands. The shopkeeper took the dress and placed in it a box. "Thank you. And here," she placed a large red and black bow and hat in the box, "this is on the house. It should go with each dress. Enjoy." She stepped back and Sebastian balanced that box easily on top of the others.

Grell followed Sebastian outside and danced ahead of him. "I'm so excited. Now that I have some decent clothes, we can actually get things done." He let out a giggle before skipping ahead again.

Sebastian normally would have stopped the flamboyant man but he didn't feel the urge to. He couldn't stop thinking about what the shopkeeper had said.

_You two were meant for each other._

_She adores you._

_You won't admit it but… you're in awe of her beauty._

_Opposites Attract._

_Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just got back into school so I'm swamped with extra work. Please review. _


	8. The Orientation

Sebastian stared at his reflection in the mirror, adjusting his tie. It was still odd; him wearing something other than his standard butler attire. He ran a comb through his dark hair, parting it a little differently than normal. He heard the sound of footsteps and turned around to see Grell in one of the red dresses.

"You aren't wearing the other?" Sebastian asked, slightly confused.

Grell blushed and looked down. "I was going to, but I began to think that maybe the rest of the women at the orientation wouldn't be dressed as extravagant. I will probably save it for a more appropriate occasion." He brushed down the front of his more simple red and black lace dress. "Does this look alright?"

"Yes." Sebastian said instantly, looking down as Grell glanced up at him in surprise. "It looks okay, I suppose. Seeing as you don't have the actual figure of a woman, it takes away some of its appeal." There was silence. When he looked up, Grell's green eyes were wide and glassy – as if he was desperately trying to hold back tears. "What?" Sebastian said, colder than he had intended.

Grell ducked his head and turned away, wiping his eyes quickly. "Nothing, you're absolutely right. But… this is the best I can do." He wiped his eyes again and shrugged his shoulders helplessly, turning back towards Sebastian. His faux eyelashes were glistening with tears and Sebastian inhaled sharply.

It pained him to see Grell in emotional agony, but he didn't question the feelings this time. "Grell…" He started uncomfortably.

"I need to apply my makeup again." Grell muttered, turning again.

Sebastian watched as Grell sat at the provided vanity, leaning against the bed frame with a curious expression. "The kiss in the shop… What was that?"

"You just said yourself it was a kiss." Grell said instantly, beginning to apply pale foundation to his face.

"Well, yes… but what was it to you? Did it… _mean_ something to you? Did you _feel_ anything?"

Grell paused in his routine and set the brush down. His green eyes stared at Sebastian in the mirror. "I simply felt the coldness of your dead lips." He said icily. "What- Did you?"

Sebastian opened his mouth to deny any thought that he had, but he knew that would have been a lie. "I did." He said, trying to keep his voice steady. He did not want to admit that he felt some sort of positive emotion when Grell's lips pressed against his. He was a _demon_. Demons were not supposed to feel any sort of passion except heartless desire and hunger for a soul. So what was this fluttery feeling that Sebastian felt in his stomach and chest? What was the reasoning behind the complimentary thoughts that filled his head whenever he saw the red grim reaper? "I cannot explain what it was." He admitted. "But it was no negative sentiment. It was, however, entirely unexpected."

Grell inhaled deeply and calmly re-applied his faux eyelashes, blinking a couple times. He turned in his seat and stared and Sebastian intently for a moment. "You enjoyed it, then."

Sebastian couldn't tell if the words were meant to be a statement or an inquiry. He walked towards Grell and knelt down in front of him, staring up at him. "There is only one way for me to really find out." Before Grell could speak, Sebastian pushed himself up slightly and kissed the man's soft lips slightly. He pulled back and stared at Grell's bewildered expression. "Yes. I enjoyed it." Sebastian finally whispered.

Grell looked as though he was about to cry, but a smile appeared on his lips. He threw his arms around Sebastian's neck, catching the demon by surprise. Sebastian wasn't quite sure how to react, so he simply wrapped his arms around Grell's slim body awkwardly. Grell giggled softly before pulling his head back.

"You're going to have to learn how to handle a woman if we're going to make something out of this."

Sebastian tilted his head. "Make something out of what?"

Grell giggled and leaned forward to place another kiss on Sebastian's lips. "This…"

Sebastian stood up, taking a couple steps away from the reaper. "Grell… Though I will admit, this is foreign territory to me… and I have never felt these feelings for anyone before… We cannot be together in the way that you wish." Grell's face fell and his green eyes suddenly dulled. "I am sincerely sorry, but right now we are in the process of a _murder _investigation. This is not the time for a romantic relationship. Not only that, but I am a demon under contract. I have a Faustian to uphold and there is no time to be distracted with other things. Then… there is the bit of you being _male_. Though I can say that love is not something that comes naturally to me, I cannot believe that my first experience of adoration would be towards someone of the same sex."

Sebastian waited for Grell's reaction, but the reaper's green eyes were focused on the floor. "You are quite right." He finally spoke. "We are only together here on business, and I should not view it any differently. I apologize." Grell turned and applied a shade of lipstick that resembled blood. He rubbed his lips together before standing up. "The Orientation should be starting any minute now… We wouldn't want to be late." He looked down before heading towards the door. He paused a few feet away from it, waiting for Sebastian to open it.

Sebastian wasn't sure what to say. He had expected an argument, but he was not so desperate as to make one. He walked over to the door and opened it, motioning for Grell to walk out. Grell walked out and Sebastian closed the door, extending his arm. Grell linked his arm with his "husband" and the two of them made their way down the stairs. They followed the groups walking out of the inn and into the large building next door. After a bit more of follow-the-leader, they found themselves in a large room with a podium and rows of chairs laid out.

Sebastian pulled Grell down into a seat in the row before the last. "Pay attention to everyone around you. Our offender will either be the person who you would least expect, or the one who would make the obvious culprit." He whispered into Grell's ear. Grell nodded slightly, a smile on his lips so it seemed as though his partner had told him a lovely joke. They waited until the chairs were full, leaving some people standing against the wall, and a stocky looking man and young woman walked up to the podium.

"Welcome one and all!" The man announced loudly, silencing any chatter in the room. "We are glad as always to have so many come to our little gathering." He laughed, observing the size of the group. "If you did not already know, I am Bennett Jenkins and I am one of the people in charge of this little assembly. This is Rebecca Fitzgerald," he gestured to the woman next to him, "and she is second-in-command." Rebecca waved meekly, a small smile on her lips. "We would like to explain to you how things run around here-"

Rebecca pushed her way behind the podium and her brown eyes scanned the room. "Before we start… For those of you out there who were simply forced to come here by your spouse, friend or relative, there are refreshments in the next room over." It was silent as people pondered if she was joking or not, and from the smile on her lips it was extremely hard to tell. "You will not have to pay for your admission if you are not going to participate, just your inn fee. We would simply like to see who is truly interested in the arts and who is not." There was some muttering and several of the men, and a couple of women, walked out of the room, opening up many chairs. The people who stood against the wall scrambled to get a seat before it was taken once again.

Sebastian felt Grell grip his hand as couples planted themselves on both sides of them, squishing them together. Sebastian cautiously wrapped his arm around Grell's small shoulders, pulling the man into him so he wasn't shoulder-to-shoulder with the stranger next to him.

"Well then." Rebecca smiled, ignoring Bennett who was desperately trying to regain his position behind the podium. "Again, welcome fine art, literature and music lovers! We are indeed grateful to have you. As to a run through on how things work… Today you will be choosing what section interests you the most. You may be in the Art Division, where you will focus on the meaning behind some of the great masterpieces of today. You may also learn to paint, draw and sculpt if you wish.

If you choose the Classic Literature division, you would not only be able to read and discuss the popular novels of today – but plays as well. Find the mystery behind the words of the famous William Shakespeare!

Then last but not least there is the Music division, in which you may showcase your talent whether it is singing, dancing or even playing an instrument yourself." Rebecca stepped back and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, finally letting Bennett jump behind the plinth.

"If you've decided to choose music, you will stay in here for your orientation. Art, you may follow Miss Patricia Wilcox," a woman in a blue dress, similar to Grell's earlier one, stood up and waved. "Literature, you may follow Miss Fitzgerald to the back. I hope you all make good decisions and enjoy your time throughout this next week." He stepped back and the room erupted into chatter once more. Everyone was trying to decide where they would go, and some people left the room just to grab a couple of the refreshments before they actually began.

Sebastian looked over at Grell. "Well?"

Grell tilted his head for a moment. "I think I'll go with the literature group. That's something I would know a lot about. And Shakespeare's plays… It would be lovely to get to know some people who actually enjoy his words as much as I."

Sebastian frowned. "Grell, you must remember we aren't here for this gathering itself. Someone here, or someone who has not yet arrived, is a murderer. We must find who they are. We should not distract ourselves with inconsequential things such as socializing. We are not here to make friends."

Grell opened his mouth to protest but he closed it soon after, his lower lip poking out slightly. "Fine. But I still want to go to the literature group."

Sebastian shifted in his chair slightly. If he had any interest in the assembly at all, he would have desperately wanted to stay for the music session, since music was one of the few things he enjoyed about the human world. Finally, he sighed. "Fine. I will stay here for the music group." Grell glanced at him in surprise, his eyes lighting up slightly. "What? I simply think it best that we be in separate groups, so we can keep our eyes on different people. What good would it do if we were both in your literature group, and the perpetrator ended up being here in the music area?"

"But, what if he's in the art group?" Grell asked, his face scrunching up in confusion.

Sebastian sighed. "I do not know if you have noticed, but not many are going into the art session. So I doubt we have that much to concern ourselves with. Now hurry up and follow Miss Fitzgerald. I will meet you at the main doors as soon as this is over. We will go back to the inn and discuss anything that we've seen. Am I understood?" When he turned to look at Grell again, he found that the redhead had disappeared. He looked around in search of him, only to see him following Maria Fitzgerald – starting small talk. Sebastian sighed and relaxed into his chair as people sat down or exited the room.

Finally, the work began.

_Author's Note: _Alright, so this isn't my best and I'm sure the next chapter could possibly be just as bad... I don't know. Please leave reviews, telling me what you think. I'm hoping to explain a bit more of what's going on in these next couple of chapters... then the action shall begin.


	9. Accusations

_"Grell!" _

_Grell looked up to see Ivan running towards him. Grell smiled, but it soon faded as he took in the look of utter horror and dismay that was on his friend's normally cheerful face. "Ivan? What's the matter? What's going on?" He set his book down and stood up._

_Ivan gasped for breath, his brown eyes wide. "Ze whole school is vin upvroar. A teacher has been keeled." _

_Grell gasped. "What?! Who?! When?!" he questioned, shaking his friend's shoulders. _

_Ivan shook his head. "Grell, it's…" He bit down on his lip, his eyes focusing on something behind the redhead boy. _

_"It's-?" Two sets of beefy hands landed on Grell's shoulders. "What the-?"_

_"Grell Sutcliff?" A deep voice said._

_"Yes." Grell tried to turn around but the hands kept him in his place. "Who are you? What's going on?"_

_"You're coming with us, kid." _

_Grell struggled once more, to no avail. He looked at Ivan for help. "Who was the teacher? Ivan?"_

_Ivan let out a shaky breath. "Grell, I'm sorry…"_

**_"Who?!"_**

_A tear rolled down Ivan's cheek. "Monsieur Liston."_

_Grell's eyes widened as realization hit him. "No…" He choked out. "No, you don't… You don't think I… You can't possibly… Ivan?! IVAN!" He struggled as the four hands pulled him away. "NO! STOP! IVAN!"_

_"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"_

Grell blinked and looked up. It took him a moment to figure out where he was. He glanced around him and he found that he was still in the literature room. No one was staring at him, so he hadn't said or done anything unexpected. He sighed softly and leaned back in his chair, half-listening to what Rebecca said at the front of the room. He caught something about how they would be reading and discussing – like a book club, and possibly performing plays. The last part caught his attention but only briefly.

"I hope you will come to love this gathering, just as much as I have for all these years." Rebecca finished, smiling at everyone. She took a step back, hinting that she was finished and they were free to leave. Everyone began to gather their things and exit the room, except Grell. He placed his hand on his head – suddenly he had a throbbing headache. The light was hurting his eyes so he cast them downward, only to soon have a shadow fall over him. "Miss? Are you alright?" He squinted up and saw Rebecca staring down at him with a concerned expression. "Should I call for a doctor?"

"No-" He cleared his throat, changing his voice to that of 'Juliet's. "No, no, I'm quite alright. I believe I have simply been up far too long today."

Rebecca's look of concern turned into a smile. "Ah, I understand. I know fully well what that is like. I hope my boring introduction did not enhance your want to rest."

Grell shook his head, smiling softly. "Oh no, of course it didn't. Though I think most introductions are a tad dull… I am quite interested in this class."

"Extremely." Rebecca agreed before a look of hope sparkled in her eyes. "Really? That's wonderful. I was beginning to think that everyone was here for the refreshments. There were hardly any when I passed by the room." She stared at Grell for a moment. "Now, refresh my memory… Your name is?"

"G—Juliet Redding. My husband Michael is in the music group."

"Is he a musician?"

Grell racked his brain. "Oh, yes." He said, remembering Sebastian's musical skills. "He plays several different instruments, I do believe. Don't ask me which, for I could not tell you for the life of me. I have such a terrible memory when it comes to those types of things."

Rebecca laughed. "As do I… Juliet, I do believe we are going to be friends after this."

Grell smiled. "I hope so."

Rebecca touched Grell's shoulder before turning to leave. "Oh… I was going to ask you something else." She turned around to look at him curiously. "I do hope you do not find me too bold… But you remind me of someone. Have you met or heard of Madame Angelina Durless?"

Grell's heart began to race. Madame Red? Why was this woman asking about her? "I… Yes." He did not specify which question he was answering. "Why do you ask?"

Rebecca looked down. "I knew her from some of the parties we both attended. We would go shopping and have tea together sometimes…" She giggled. "She had this ridiculously clumsy butler."

Grell's heart skipped and he felt the room spinning. She couldn't possibly recognize him from his days of being Madame's butler, could she? Where was Sebastian when he was needed? He tried to laugh but it came out as a faulty giggle.

"Anyway, you just look… so much like…" Rebecca looked up at him, her brown eyes wide.

_Please. Don't. Not here. Not now. _

"Her."

Grell felt as though he were to faint. "I beg your pardon?"

Rebecca looked frightened. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to come off as too bold. Just… your hair, clothes and makeup all remind me of her. In fact, when I first saw you at the orientation – I thought you were Angelina. But that would be impossible…"

Grell froze. "What do you mean?" He asked quietly.

Rebecca stared at him in surprise. "What? You mean you didn't know? I don't know how you couldn't have found out… Angelina was murdered not too long ago. It was awful. Brutal. Something tore right through her." Her voice cracked. "So terrible."

Grell felt a lump gather in his throat. "No…" How could he not have known? That would have made sense though. It would have explained why he couldn't remember her releasing him from her service. But how could he not have known that she was dead – let alone _murdered_?

"Mrs. Redding are you okay? Are you sure you don't want me to call for a doctor?"

"Get my husband. I… I need a moment." Grell rushed out of the room, tears burning his eyes as he ran out of the room. He wasn't particularly sure where he was going – all he knew was that he couldn't breathe properly. He ran into one of the ladies' bathrooms and let out a pathetic sob, not caring if anyone heard him. He ran and grabbed one of the towels, wiping his eyes. He set the towel down and looked into the mirror. To his horror, he found that Rebecca was right. Grell resembled Madame Red in almost every way, except for the length of his hair and his green eyes. How could she be dead? How had he not known?

_She was murdered._

Grell's eyes widened as he tried to re-count the last time he had seen Madame Red. She had been crying, recollecting on the fact that she had no husband, and no child to love. He had been comforting her, trying to get her to see that he cared about her. That she could love _him_. Then nothing

Black.

Grell blinked, staring at his reflection in the mirror.

_Something tore right through her. _

_Illegal death scythe…_

_Modified in the form of a chainsaw..._

_Jack the Ripper._

Grell heard the door open and he turned to see Sebastian walk through, his face unreadable. "Grell?" He said, his voice hushed. "What's going on? What are you doing in here?"

Grell took a deep breath. "Answers." Sebastian stared at him as if he were crazy. "I need answers. Take me…" He took another deep breath, his green eyes glassy.

"Take me to the Undertaker."

The Undertaker hadn't been surprised when Grell and Sebastian walked through his shop door the next day, in the apparel of Michael and Juliet Redding. He had even prepared tea, expecting their visit. "Good butler, Milady." He greeted them, his fingernails drumming against his teacup. "You both look… tired." He cackled. "Was it the screaming, the voices, or just the knowledge that your partner was in pain. Mental. Physical. Emotional." He giggled, taking a sip of his tea.

"You were going to tell me why I was having blackouts. You acted as though you had seen… cases like this before. I need to know what's going on." Grell babbled, his green eyes wide and desperate. "Please."

Sebastian cleared his throat. "And there is no possible way in which I can solve a murder when my partner cannot even remain focused throughout the day."

Grell inhaled sharply before turning to look at Sebastian. "You know what, Bassy?" He growled. "I am so bloody sick and tired of people not caring about how I _feel_. I am sick of their sodding focus being on work and how well I can benefit _them_. And you know what?" His breathing deepened and Sebastian took a step away from the angered reaper. Undertaker slipped off to the side, almost between the two men, setting his tea down on the counter calmly. "I am so…" Grell's eyes seemed to change color as they narrowed into slits. They were no longer emeralds. They were turning a shade of yellow, full of hate and rage. "Sick…" His fingers drummed against his sides. "of _YOU." _

Sebastian could honestly testify that he was not expecting what happened next. Both of the grim reapers in the room summoned their scythes, and while Sebastian was expecting the sound of a chainsaw revving, he only heard the chains of metal clink against the Undertaker's scythe. Grell was staring at his hands in horror, and Sebastian saw that there was a pair of red scissors in each of his hands; small ones, with rounded tips.

"What the hell?!" Grell cried, snipping the scissors angrily.

The Undertaker tilted his head, his scythe still posed between the demon and red reaper. "Well, that's different." He giggled before bringing his scythe to his side.

Sebastian glanced at the insane reaper inquisitively. "What-?" He started but the Undertaker shook his head.

"I believe you mean _who_, butler." Undertaker giggled, leaning against his scythe curiously. He gestured towards Grell who still stood there, snipping his scissors – attempting to be even the slightest bit intimidating.

"Who…?" Sebastian tried to fight the urge to slaughter the crazed man when another voice spoke up; this one enhancing his murderous urge.

"Yes 'who', demon." Sebastian turned to see William T. Spears and Ronald Knox come out of the back room. Grell turned around, a snarl on his face at the sight of William. William extended his scythe and clipped Grell on the neck, rendering him unconscious. Sebastian stared down at the unconscious reaper in horror.

"Sebastian Michaelis, I would like to introduce you to Grell Sutcliff's Split."


	10. Revelations

_Author's Note: Hello everyone. In advance, I would like to apologize for all the typos in this chapter or previous ones. If you find any that are too distracting, please leave them in a review. I normally try to write very fast because I do not have a lot of time, or sometimes on my phone – which I believe is where the typos come from. The positive thing is; I have gotten a new computer and I will no longer have to worry about too much school work getting in the way, so hopefully I will update quicker. I had someone PM me asking when they would solve the murder case because it was taking a while, but when you think about it… Murder cases do take a while to solve. When one of the investigators has a mental or physical problem, that should definitely be addressed before they carry on – in case it would jeopardize the assignment. I will get to it soon though. Oh, and on another note –thank you all for reviewing, keep leaving your comments – they make me happy. I think my mother thinks I'm weird for getting excited every time I get an email. Oh, and Odji reviewed my story and I freaked out. I love Odji, okay? Okay, I'm done. Attempt to enjoy this poorly written chapter and review. _

"In the Human Realm, they have labeled it as an illness; a type of personality disorder." William adjusted his glasses. "But it is more complicated than that."

The four reapers and demon were in the Undertaker's back room, sitting around a small table that held a cup of tea for each of them. Sebastian remained standing at the doorway, his hands at his sides. They were wasting time, discussing Grell's "mental health problem" – and yet he didn't have the strong urge to leave. Instead, his stance was to listen. "Well, do explain." He said, his voice coming out bored and exasperated. Not because he wasn't interested – but because he wasn't particularly pleased to be in a room full of grim reapers.

William shot a glare in Sebastian's direction before speaking. "When it happens to a human, it is normally said that a past trauma in their lives has led to their mind splitting – to protect itself. This is not always the case. Yes, trauma is a large part of it, but one's mind does not just split as a form of protection. Something will attach itself to the mind of the victim, causing them to believe it has been split. More than most, it is a shadow demon." His green eyes narrowed, while Sebastian's widened.

"A shadow demon? You mean to tell me they are still around causing havoc?" Sebastian scoffed. Now his interest was peaked.

"What's that?" Ronald asked, glancing between both Sebastian and William.

Sebastian spoke before William could. "Demons are fallen angels. Driven out of heaven when the Great Battle began. We fell down to Hell, destined to never reach the heavens again. But…" Ronald was now on the edge of his seat, and the butler found this extremely amusing. "We have the… privilege to be able to roam the earth _and_ the Underworld as you see now. We have some bit of free reign over what we do with our lives, as long as we consume our needed souls." He glanced at William who drummed his fingers against his scythe. "The shadow demons, however, cannot consume souls, for that is what they are. They only leave on His bidding, and when they reach the surface, they may only stay if they attach themselves to another being – throwing their mind, body and soul into endless agony. I have not heard of them attaching themselves to a _divine_ being."

"Well, if you had let me finish," William adjusted his glasses, "you would have received further explanation." Sebastian straightened up, a smug smile on his face. "You seem to be under the impression that we reapers are born into this title. You are extremely wrong. We are _recruited_ after _death_." Sebastian frowned slightly, showing that he was not quite aware of this bit of information. "After our human lives have ended in tragedy, the reaper who is to collect our soul must decide to let us live, die, or – only if we have the potential – reap among side them."

"So," Sebastian spoke slowly, "the shadow demon latched onto Grell while he was still human."

"You do use your wits, how interesting." William gave Sebastian a wicked smirk before adjusting his glasses and nodding. "Yes, that is what I am implying. However, the only question that still remains is how it passed through with him after recruitment. How did this lowly demon get through grim reaper barriers?"

"Unless…" Sebastian folded his arms, staring at the still unconscious Grell. He was still wearing a dress and his red hair flowed around the love seat. "It would be rare but if the shadow had gone inside of him… amalgamating with his soul…"

"That's impossible. He would have no control left." William interrupted.

"But does he have control?" Sebastian's red eyes landed on the Supervisor. "Just last night he asked me what happened to Angelina Durless."

There was silence in the room. Even Ronald's green eyes had grown wide with shock. The Undertaker's smile had disappeared.

"That's the woman senpai killed, isn't it?" Ronald was the first to speak, quietly.

Sebastian nodded. "I was there. She went to kill my master, and when she relinquished… something changed in Grell's eyes. The same change that I saw here tonight. Suddenly, before any of us could move or speak, he murdered her. Rammed his death scythe right through her stomach. No remorse. Only moments after was he returned to the ostentatious reaper I had seen first that evening. I believed, at the time, he was simply not sorry for the murder he had just committed… but now I am thinking that maybe he was just not aware. The lives he takes… Have you stopped to consider that Grell may not be the one taking them? The illegal souls he collects without putting them in the books. Maybe that is the shadow demons hunger."

"The shadow cannot consume the souls, which explains why we are left to clean up the damage. I have not actually considered this." William admitted.

Sebastian smirked. "And you accuse me of not using my wits? You are hypocritical as ever, Mr. Spears."

William opened his mouth to speak but Ronald interrupted him. "Senpai?" The room silenced as everyone heard a slight groan come from the love seat. Everyone stared at Grell, wondering which side of him they would be greeting. Grell sat up slowly, his hair falling around his shoulders like crimson waves. He blinked several times before opening his eyes wide and looking around.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" He muttered, rubbing his eyes.

Ronald grinned with relief. "It's him."

Grell stared at them in confusion. "Hello Ronnie. What are you all doing here? What's going on?" He ran a hand through his hair, his eyes landing on Sebastian.

"It seems we have finally received your 'answers' that you desperately wanted so much." Sebastian said, quirking his eyebrow.

Grell's eyes widened. "The blackouts?" He looked at the Undertaker with pleading eyes. "You know what's causing them?"

The Undertaker nodded, but William spoke for him. "Grell, it seems that something latched onto you during your human life… a shadow demon." Grell inhaled sharply. "Before you ask why, we have to look into something a bit further. As I'm sure you know shadow demons only append onto those that have experienced tragedy. We have to know what it is… Unless you want to tell us…"

"Which one would you like to know about?" Grell snapped instantly, anger in his eyes. "There have been so many I've lost count."

"It only takes one." The Undertaker interjected quietly, so softly that almost no one heard him. Ronald turned his head and stared at the man for a moment. "There is one way we can find out what tragedy the demon latched onto, and the damage he has caused." He drummed his fingers against his scythe, and a mischievous smile appeared on his lips. Sebastian took a step forward, placing himself slightly in front of Grell. "Is there a problem, butler?"

"Reapers can only be killed with another death scythe. You aren't thinking of murdering him just to view his Records, are you?"

"Why do you care?" William asked with interest.

Sebastian ignored the supervisor, waiting for the Undertaker's reply. He laughed maniacally and shook his head. "Of course I'm not going to kill him. All it takes is a quick little slice. Yes, it will take a little longer to heal than most injuries would – but we'd still see the needed Record."

Sebastian felt Grell tremble behind him and he had the strange instinct to wrap his arms around the small reaper to comfort him.

"Are you going to let us get to the bottom of this or not?" William sighed.

Sebastian heard Grell whimper and he shut his eyes briefly. "Fine." He moved to the side, opening the Undertaker's pathway to Grell. "But only because this is a roadblock on our investigation, which we still have not gotten a lead on…" He watched as Grell stared up at the Undertaker, his eyes wide.

"Where would you like a pretty little scar, milady?" The Undertaker asked, tilting his head with a smile.

Grell chewed on his lip thoughtfully. "Anywhere but my face and…. You know." He decided.

"Right." The Undertaker raised his scythe menacingly and brought it down. Everyone expected there to be a scream of agony and blood pouring, but when the incision was made all they heard was a small yelp.

Sebastian stared at the small cut on Grell's arm. Blood was dripping down his arm in slow little beads. Grell was whimpering and his opposite hand was holding the space underneath it. Suddenly his cinematic record slipped out of the small cut.

_Grell, maybe only 3, is thrown across the room by his father, who laughs before kicking the tiny boy. His red hair is matted to his face with blood and he sobs loudly, not understanding why his father is being so cruel to him._

_A young Grell stands there staring at his parents' bloodied bodies. Their eyes are wide, staring at him, their mouths agape in silent screams. Tears slowly fall from his eyes. A dark shadow comes up behind him. He turns around and stares up at the figure before closing his eyes, waiting for death._

_A now pre-teen Grell is standing outside of a mansion with an old woman waiting at the door. "You're my grandmother, then?" Grell asks quietly, staring at the kind-faced woman. She nods and welcomes him inside. "You'll be staying with me for a while, sweetie." Soon Grell is standing outside of the mansion as it dances with flames. Soon it collapses as the firemen arrive. Knowing that his grandmother never made it out, the silent tears return to his eyes once again._

_Grell at 15 is walking down the halls of an academy with his friend, Ivan. Suddenly a group of boys come and beat him up, bloodying up his face and stomping on his chest until they hear a rib break. Then, Grell is being dragged away by two men who claim that he was responsible for the murder of a teacher. Something changes in Grell's eyes. This was the last straw. He was no longer going to be pushed around._

_Everyone who wronged him was going to pay._


	11. New Attractions

Sebastian stared at the sleeping reaper with an unreadable expression. After having his cinematic record exposed, Grell had been rendered unconscious and no one in the room could find words to speak. Sebastian had simply picked Grell up and called for a carriage to take them back to their hotel. No one tried to stop him. It was hard to tell when the shadow demon had latched itself onto Grell – the man had one of the most tragic pasts Sebastian had seen in a long time. He decided that the only person who could give him straight answers was Grell himself – so he laid him down on the large bed and waited for him to wake up.

While he slept, Sebastian found himself studying Grell's features once again. His eyelashes were naturally long, and it made the demon wonder why he constantly wore false ones. Every thing about the reapers face looked feminine and Sebastian wondered when Grell had decided that he wanted to be a woman. So many questions raced through his mind and yet the only thing that he truly wanted to know was if the reaper was alright.

Sebastian had paced long until the sun came up. He had come to the conclusion that would no longer question the feelings that came to him about Grell. He had not known any form of adoration before, and now he believed that he was finally experiencing it. Just because it happened to be a man – _Grell Sutcliff_, to be exact – did not mean that it wasn't love. Besides, Grell was fairly close to being a woman – minus some specific parts. Between the sentiments that he had been feeling and the words the shopkeeper had said while they were buying dresses – Sebastian knew that there was something new beginning in his relationship with the reaper. Whether or not he would tell Grell was another story. However, there was another problem-

"Sebastian?" All of Sebastian's rambling thoughts died away at the weak voice that came from the bed. He instantly knelt down in front of Grell, brushing his red hair away from his damp forehead. Grell stared at his hand in wonder, as if he couldn't figure out what Sebastian was doing, before resting his green eyes on the demon. "Where's Will?"

Sebastian felt a pang of jealousy at the mention of the reaper's name. "Probably still in the Undertaker's shop, going on to poor Ronald about how I mercilessly kidnapped you before they could cut you open any further."

Grell's eyes lit up. "You _kidnapped _me?" He gasped before squealing with excitement. "Ooh, how romantic." He bit down on his lip, waiting for Sebastian to scold him, but nothing came from the demon's lips. "I'm sorry." He added quickly, thinking that the butler's silence was from anger.

Sebastian shook his head slightly before leaning forward. He was so close he could feel Grell's quick, shaky breath on his lips. Grell opened his mouth to speak, but Sebastian shook his head – silencing him. "Let me…" He pushed himself up on his knee, only slightly, so their lips touched. He could hear Grell gasp and felt his body tense up. Sebastian frowned slightly before pushing forward into the kiss. He felt a sense of happiness that he had never received unless he had been in the process of consuming a soul. It was needless to say; Grell's lips tasted better than any soul – surely better than Ciel's ever would—

Grell let out a yelp as Sebastian threw himself back. The lamp on the nightstand shook as Sebastian's hand clamped down on the corner of the small table. "What is it?" Grell sat up and turned as red as his hair. "I'm that terrible, aren't I? I'm so out of practice, and you caught me off guard!" He wailed, hiding his head in his hands.

"No." Sebastian said breathlessly. "I shouldn't have…" He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

Grell peeked between his fingers at the perplexed man before him. He caught Sebastian glancing at his hand with a disgusted look and his hands fell to his sides. "It's the brat, isn't it?" Sebastian didn't answer, his hair covered his face. Grell could imagine the frustrated look that must be hidden underneath the raven locks.

"I can't possible be with _you_." Sebastian said in almost a growl.

Grell inhaled sharply at the harsh wording and chewed on his lip. "Sebastian, I'm obviously no help to you in this case. If I leave-"

Sebastian took three long strides forward and grabbed Grell's face, pressing his lips against the other. Though it wasn't as romantic as the grim reaper had hoped, he still melted at the fact that his dream was finally coming true. Sebastian Michaelis was kissing him. _Willingly._ Still, he found himself pulling back, shaking his head. "He's going to murder you."

"I would like to see him try." Sebastian chuckled before kissing Grell again.

"Murder… Murder! Bassy we have a case to solve-mm!"

"It can wait." Sebastian spoke breathlessly, his hands finding their way into Grell's crimson waves of hair.

"Sebastian!" Grell giggled. He never thought he would be saying _no_ to his demon love. "As much as I would love for this to go on…" He glanced at the clock nearby. "We have to get to the gathering. After we find out who's taken all of these lives we can… we can make something of this." Sebastian hesitated before getting up and smoothing out his hair and clothes – returning to the collected butler Grell had known for so long. He nodded briefly before going and pulling out a new suit from the bags they had been provided with. He went into the restroom and began to change in silence.

Grell sighed and got up from the bed, opening up his own bag. Though he had said that they would be able to make something out of it when the case was over, he had a sinking feeling in his stomach. As he began to change his clothes, he remembered something disappointing – the only reason that Sebastian was still with him was because it was an _order_. As soon as they solved the case, they would be back where they started. Sebastian would be serving the child tea and Grell would be filling out paperwork.

Just as lonely as he ever was.

* * *

Night after night; Grell barley paid attention to the lecture. They hadn't read anything, yet they were given the books at the beginning of each meeting. He flipped through the old pages of the small book in his hands. He wasn't even sure what the book was and he didn't particularly care. He was trying to take in his surroundings. He didn't see anyone suspicious, except for a woman that kept complaining about the temperature who Grell very much wanted to kill – but he highly doubted she could have pulled off any murders. Normally, the blood obsessed reaper was very good at picking out sickos in a crowd – but tonight, like every other night, his mind was elsewhere. It was in the music room, from which he heard piano music playing.

Grell hummed along to the familiar tune until it ended and disappointment filled him. The meeting was over, however, so he didn't have to suffer any longer. He waited for everyone else to get up and leave the room. Just as he stood, Rebecca ran over to him with a smile on her face. "Now, tell me, were you as utterly bored as I was?" Grell wasn't sure what to say. Was this a trick question? Rebecca laughed and nodded her head in understanding. "You were, weren't you?" She locked her arm with Grell's. "When Bennett said he was going to be bringing in guest speakers for our group, I had at least hoped they would be interesting – or short enough so we could get to our reading." She pulled the book from Grell's hands and placed it on a nearby chair. "I guess not." She looked at Grell again, her eyes twinkling. "You really love literature, don't you Juliet?"

Grell nodded slightly, blushing. "I do. But… I must admit, this group isn't as… focused on it as I would like." A hurt expression crossed Rebecca's face and Grell instantly regretted his words. "Oh, I'm sorry-"

Rebecca shook her head. "No, no, I understand. That's how I've been feeling. I had all these books picked out. What we would read and discuss. I even planned for us to go to the theater and see some of the newest plays." She groaned, shaking her head. "The art and music group got right to it. I can't tell you how many times I've had to clean the paint splatters on the walls, and you can hear the music group just while we're here. I'm sure Michael is having a grand time in there." She nudged Grell playfully.

"Michael-? Oh! Right. Yes, yes I'm sure he is. I'm fairly sure that was him at the piano tonight…" Grell muttered, craning his neck to see if Sebastian was out of the music room yet.

Rebecca frowned slightly. "You know, I don't believe I have had the opportunity to meet Michael. And since we're becoming such friends, I think I should, don't you?"

Grell wasn't sure what to say. He hadn't been aware that he, well Juliet, and Rebecca were friends so quickly. He took in the bubbly young woman – he had to be careful. She was a suspect after all. Maybe it _was_ best that she meet Sebastian. Grell smiled politely. "Of course." He patted her hand and the two started out towards the music room when a scream was heard.

"What in God's name-?" Rebecca clung to Grell as they were pushed around by a group of people trying to get to the art room. They slowly followed behind and Rebecca covered her mouth.

There was a trail of red leading to the back of the room, where you could see the pale hand of a young woman… five feet away from the rest of her blood covered body. Grell's eyes widened as he heard one of the art goers rambling on to Bennett Jenkins.

"At first I thought someone had spilled red paint on the floor, so I began to clean it up but the smell was so powerful. When I looked up I saw Mariah and… Oh _God_." The woman crumbled to the floor, inches from the bloody mess.

Sebastian appeared next to Grell who instantly grabbed his arm with his free hand. Rebecca looked up at Sebastian and smiled sadly. "I must say, Juliet, this isn't how I pictured meeting your husband. I'm Rebecca Fitzgerald." Sebastian stared at her as if she were mad before bowing his head slightly. She looked deflated, as if surprised that her introduction was not taken lightly. She turned her head and noticed that the police were arriving. "I should speak to them. Excuse , wait." She fished something out of her short jacket pocket. "Here is my address. Just in case you would like to stop by for tea or meet under less... drastic circumstances." Her eyes stared into Grell's seriously. "Be safe." She whispered before calmly walking over to the police.

"She didn't seem too phased…" Sebastian muttered, staring at Rebecca. When Grell didn't answer, he turned to his 'wife'. Grell was holding his head with his hand. He looked paler than usual and he almost seemed as though he were about to faint, himself.

_A woman lies there in a puddle of blood. _

_The dark color blends into her red dress. _

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Grell, staring at the disgusting body for several more moments before leading his 'wife' out, blending in with the rest of the crowd.

_Author's Note: _Again, please leave a review telling me what you think. Just discovered some decent Wi-Fi in my apartment, so hopefully I will be able to update quicker. Already on board with the next chapter. Yay for ideas!


	12. Disappointed Again

"_Mariah Anderson, age twenty-four, was murdered at the Quinton Hall during a Fine Literature and Art gathering. Her hand was dismembered from her body, but there were no other fatal wounds found_…" Sebastian frowned at the newspaper and Grell leaned forward in surprise. "_Cause of death is unknown – possibly from loss of blood_. What in the world… How is that possible?" He looked up at Grell. "We all saw the blood… All of that came from her hand?"

Grell frowned and turned to his bag. He pulled out several folders and placed them on the bed. "These are the reports for the other deaths." He opened the folders and flipped through the pages inside, his frown growing. "That's odd… There is no other word of anyone losing any limbs… or any wounds of any kind. The first couple of reports say that the victims were _possibly_ strangled, but there is no official cause of death."

"This one was sloppy, then." Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

Grell nodded. "Extremely." He handed three of the folders to Sebastian, who handed him the newspaper in return. He shook his head briefly. "There has to be something else…"

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked curiously, not taking his eyes off the papers.

"You can't tell me that these murders are just random. No murders are, unless the killer messes up." Grell shook his head again. "The murderer obviously sees something that connects all these people – besides where he finds them."

"We do not know it is a _he_." Sebastian muttered.

Grell sighed before looking at the demon. "You really dislike Rebecca Fitzgerald."

"Dislike?" Sebastian scoffed. "No. I just find it odd that when someone is murdered in a gathering that she has so much to do with; she barely even blinks."

"Well, it has happened rather often. You weren't phased either – because you knew it was going to happen sooner or later. Maybe she felt the same?"

"You're quick to defend her because you've befriended her." Sebastian said, shooting a glare in Grell's direction. "Something you should not do. It affects your judgment."

"Something is affecting _your _judgment, I just haven't figured out what it is yet." Grell muttered back. He threw the paper down. "The point is; you were right. This one _was_ sloppy and we need to figure out _why_." He got off the bed and flipped his hair over his shoulder. "We should ask about the victims tonight!" He finally said, rather loudly.

Sebastian looked up at him. "You are taking this rather seriously…" He was genuinely surprised. He had expected Grell to be half-assed; not caring about the work.

Grell paced in front of his 'husband', ignoring the comment. "Maybe that will tell us what all they have in common. If we talk to their family, friends, or someone that at least knew them while they attended – we might be able to find out why the killer targets these particular people."

Sebastian sighed. "Fine—Hold on." He leaned forward in his chair, again studying the papers before him. "Wait… There _is_ another pattern here." Grell stopped pacing and sat on the arm of the chair, peering down at the papers curiously. "The victims started out as men…" His finger traced the first five papers – all males. "Then the killer turned on women."

"That's the obvious kill." Sebastian glanced at him. "Men fight back. See the last report on the last male? He was one of them that may have been _possibly strangled_, which means that he most likely fought back. So the killer went for women, because they're less likely to fight."

"Your knowledge of this both frightens and arouses me." Sebastian muttered, causing Grell to blush and practically fall off the chair arm. The butler smirked at the embarrassed reaper before standing and glancing at the clock. "We still have time before we have to get to that little jamboree – why don't I take you for some lunch?" Grell's eyes widened and Sebastian sighed. "I am _trying_ to be a husband, please don't ruin the experience for me."

Grell nodded. "That would be nice. Let me get ready."

Sebastian smiled. "Alright." The two stood awkwardly smiling at each other for a moment before Grell, still blushing, hid himself in the bathroom. Sebastian sighed and grabbed his jacket when a searing pain shot through his left hand. He almost collapsed, but he grabbed the night stand with his opposite hand for support. The pain shot through his hand, this time reaching all the way up to his shoulder. He inhaled sharply before stumbling to the window. He noticed there was a carriage directly below it – a carriage that he knew all to well. "Damn." He muttered. He heard Grell muttering and he knew that the reaper was still getting ready; that means he still had time. He hesitated, staring at the bathroom door. It suddenly felt as though his hand was on fire and he grimaced. He threw his jacket on as he headed for the door.

He raced down the steps and out of the front door. He glanced at Bard, who gave him a wink. He sighed and got into the carriage. As soon as he sat down across from the earl, the carriage began to move. He felt a sense of panic, hoping that Grell didn't come out to find him missing. He tried to focus on the young earl. "Yes?" He finally asked.

"I heard of the newest victim. You couldn't stop him?" There was a hint of annoyance in Ciel's voice.

"We haven't yet discovered who the killer is." Sebastian said slowly.

"Grell _is_ still a suspect." Sebastian wasn't sure how to reply, for he wasn't sure whether or not this was an inquiry or a statement. "Has he been any help to you?"

"Yes." Sebastian replied – far too quickly. "However, there have been some complications that we were to attend to."

"Such as?"

"Of course, when Grim Reapers are involved – so is the dispatch. They took up two days, at the least." It wasn't _exactly _a lie, but it wasn't the full truth either. However, Sebastian did not feel as though it was his place to reveal Grell's secret – even to his own young master.

"Tedious fools." Ciel grumbled, glancing out the window. "But you _are _making progress. I want this solved and done with, Sebastian. I have given you an assignment and I am putting far too much trust in you and that _freak._" Sebastian inhaled sharply at the word.

"I understand."

"Good." Ciel folded his arms. "If the reapers continue to give you trouble, just dispose of Sutcliff." He waved his hand as if brushing away a fly.

"I beg your pardon?" Sebastian tried to gain a sense of composure, but it seemed almost impossible.

"You heard me, Sebastian. They will then know that we mean business and we're not going to let them delay us any further. Besides, I'm sick to my stomach knowing that… _thing_ is still alive." The carriage suddenly stopped. "Just do your job, Sebastian. Understand?"

Sebastian stepped down from the carriage and bowed his head slightly. "Yes, my Lord." The carriage pulled away and he inhaled sharply. He glanced around him, at first thinking that he caught a glimpse of red in the nearby crowd. He shook it off and ran back into the inn.

* * *

Grell peered down from the window, watching Sebastian get into the mysterious carriage. He sighed. Of course, the little brat needed to make sure his _pet_ was on task. He went into the bathroom and picked up a rag to wipe off his makeup. Why would he be going out to lunch with Sebastian, when that meant that he would only be distracting the demon from his orders? He set the rag down and sighed at his reflection in the mirror. How long would he be playing the part of Sebastian's wife? How much longer would it be until they solved the case, and he went back to his life of rejection and endless torture? He sighed and stared at his reflection once more, again reminding himself of Angelina. He frowned for a moment before turning and grabbing something from his small to-go makeup carrier; a small folded piece of paper. He unfolded it and read Rebecca's loopy script.

He was going to make it easier on Sebastian, he decided, throwing his jacket on and slipping gloves on his pale hands. He would find information for himself then relay it to Sebastian. They would be able to find the killer and the brat wouldn't have to yell at Sebastian any longer. He stared at himself in the mirror. He looked suitable enough for 'tea'. If anyone were to know anything, it would be Rebecca. He slid the paper back into his makeup carrier, after reading it over a few times, and peeked out the window. The carriage hadn't returned, so Sebastian was still off with the earl. He found a pen and scribbled down on one of the cream-colored folders;

_Sebastian,_

He wasn't quite sure what to write, so he just scribbled down a simple message.

_I'll see you at the "jamboree"._

_Grell_

He set it on the bed, so Sebastian could obviously see it and read it. He grabbed one of the room keys and quickly left the room, hurrying down the steps. He glanced behind him at the sound of a carriage and quickly hurried into a crowd of people walking down the sidewalk. He hid himself within the group of people and as he walked away, he heard a faint voice speaking the words that made his skin crawl.

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

_Author's Note: _Two chapters in one day... I think I'm doing pretty good. I still have more ideas, so I suppose that I'm going on a writing spree today. Whether it be this story, or some others, I'm in a writing mood. Please leave a review!


	13. Dangerous Friends

Rebecca didn't seem very surprised when 'Juliet Redding' appeared on her doorstep. She actually almost seemed _relieved_ to see the redhead standing there.

"It's nice to see you, Juliet. Where's Michael?" She peeked behind Grell as if expecting to see the man hiding somewhere nearby.

"He's still at the hotel. He… wasn't feeling well this morning, so I told him to stay home and rest." Grell smiled politely as Rebecca welcomed him in and closed the door. "I thought I would come and say hello so he could rest in peace. I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Oh, of course not." Rebecca said, aghast. "I had a not-so-pleasant visit from the police earlier today, so I was a tad nervous when I heard you knock."

Grell raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Why were the police here? Did it have to do with Mariah?"

"Of course." Rebecca sighed, walking into the kitchen to prepare some tea. Grell eagerly followed her. "They wanted to know if I was friends with her before she was killed."

"And?" Grell cleared his throat, raising his voice an octave again. "Were you two close?"

Rebecca frowned slightly as she placed the kettle on. "I was her friend, yes. But I try to make it a point to befriend everyone in the gathering. Whether or not they want to be _my_ friend is a different story." She sighed. "Mariah was fairly friendly, however."

"What was she like?"

Rebecca stared at Grell with a serious look. "You sound exactly like the police." She said quietly. Grell inhaled sharply and pressed his lips together, looking down. Rebecca took a couple steps forward and he half expected the woman to strike him and question him. She didn't. Instead, he heard a loud laugh. He looked up and saw a grin on Rebecca's face. "But I must admit, if the roles were reversed I would be just as curious." She turned around and began preparing the tea. As she brought out the tea, sugar, cream and lemons on a tray, Grell sat down on the loveseat first.

"I am sorry. I suppose it isn't my place to be asking so many questions." He blushed and looked down.

Rebecca shook her head, a small smile on her lips. "Friends are supposed to feel comfortable asking their friends anything, right? That's why so many dirty little secrets are passed during women's society outings." She giggled before pouring the tea into two small cups. "Sugar?"

"Two please."

"Lemon or cream?"

"Lemon."

Rebecca prepared the tea and handed a cup to Grell, who smiled in thanks. "Now… Mariah… Oh, there isn't much to tell. This was her second time attending. She absolutely loved art. She was a skilled painter, you know." There was a sad expression on her face, though her lips remained in a smile.

"My husband pointed out…" Grell shifted uncomfortably. "You didn't appear quite _phased_ when we discovered Mariah. You were rather calm."

Rebecca almost dropped the teapot. "M-Michael said that, did he?" She didn't seem offended, as Grell had feared. She looked rather flustered, as if having just been paid a compliment. Her cheeks were pink and she shakily went back to pouring tea in her small cup.

"Yes… Michael said that." Grell wasn't sure how to react. "Were you phased at all?"

"Well, I mean… I mean, _of course_. One of my friends had just been brutally murdered. Of course I was hurt, shocked, disgusted… everything that everyone else was feeling. I have just learned to keep calm during emergencies." She suddenly looked horrified as if she had realized that her 'compliment' wasn't a flattering remark at all. "I hope I didn't come off as insensible. Maybe that's why the cops chose to question _me._ What if they thought—Oh Juliet! I've just seen it happen so many times, I've tried to build up the strength to be immune-"

"That's what I told my husband." Grell quickly interrupted. "I didn't think you were being hardhearted… I just thought since there have been so many cases of people dying before… Maybe you were just… used to it."

"It's a terrible thing…" Rebecca whispered. "To be _used to_ such terrible things. This one was so…" her features suddenly hardened, making her look angry, "messy."

"Messy?" Grell took a sip of his tea. It was some of the best tea he had ever tasted. The shock of it caused him to slowly have to think over his words. "Were the other victims… more intact?"

Rebecca nodded. "They all had their limbs and appendages." She leaned back and sipped her tea. "I'm not sure what went wrong with Mariah…" She muttered under her breath, but Grell caught on to it. He didn't say anything, just sipped his tea again, his head spinning.

"Do you have any suspicions of anyone?" He found himself saying.

Rebecca tilted her head slightly. "Actually…" Her voice lowered and she looked upset. "I do." She got up from the chair and sat on the loveseat next to Grell. She put her hand on his, making his head spin even more with her touch. He shivered and blinked, staring deep into her eyes. Had they always been this blue? "The Jenkins boy."

"Jenkins… B-Bennett?" Grell stammered.

"His son; Christopher." Rebecca sighed, shaking her head. "He's in the music group. He's such a talented musician, but… There's something… _off _about him. Poor Bennett wouldn't admit it even if the boy murdered someone right in front of him. I feel as though… The way he looks at people – the _victims_. After an encounter with him, soon enough, they turn up dead." She glanced at Grell's tea and he slowly took another sip of it. "Juliet, I like you. I _really_ like you. And I don't want anything to happen to you. I couldn't bear to see another one of my friends dead. I don't think my heart could handle it…Especially if it were you! You're something special."

"S-Special?" Grell felt happiness flood through him with her compliment and he had the strange urge to get closer to her, though they were just several inches from each other. How could he have thought even for a moment that Rebecca was the suspect? She was innocent. _Completely innocent._

"Yes, special… to me. Whatever you do, _stay away _from Christopher Jenkins."

"Stay…" Grell put his hand on his head. The room was spinning and the only thing he wanted to do was cling to Rebecca. Hold her. _Touch her_. He inhaled sharply.

"Juliet, are you alright? Do you need to lie down?" Rebecca touched Grell's shoulder softly and he felt as though he was going to collapse onto her. But he couldn't blow his cover.

"N-No. I'm alright." He muttered.

"Would you like some more tea? I'm sure it will help."

Grell weakly extended his cup and she took it, filling it up once more. There was a small voice in the back of his head yelling at him. Telling him to run. _Run back to the hotel and find Sebastian_, it pleaded. It was drowned out with the taste of lemon and sweet sugar-y tea. Another voice, sweeter and calmer, replaced it telling him to stay. _Stay with Rebecca. You can get information. You're helping Sebastian by being here, _it reminded him. Needless to say, he didn't move. Rebecca poured herself more tea and began talking about some of the things she wanted to do in the literature club.

Grell felt his skin tingle just with the sound of her voice. He had never been attracted to women before, but something about Rebecca drove him wild. He breathed deeply, trying to hold his teacup steady. The voice in the back of his mind kept screaming, but he kept pushing it out with the other. He glanced at the clock. In a couple of hours, it would be time to go and he would be able to see Sebastian and tell him that they had their suspect;

Christopher Jenkins.

* * *

Sebastian Michaelis had never been so worried in his entire life.

He discovered Grell's note and immediately assumed that he saw Sebastian leave and was so upset that he ran out. He stared at the clock. It was another 4 and ½ hours before the convention began. Where could Grell have possibly gone that he could take up all that time? Sebastian paced around the hotel room for several minutes, hoping that Grell would run through the door and Sebastian could throw his arms around him.

"You're really taking this husband thing rather seriously."

At first Sebastian assumed that the voice was in his head and he tried to ignore it, but he felt a presence in the room and he turned around to confront it. There stood William T. Spears along side a nervous Ronald Knox and two other reapers that Sebastian hadn't seen before. "What are you doing here?" Sebastian demanded.

"Where's senpai?" Ronald asked, ignoring the question.

"Out. Answer me. What are you doing here?"

William adjusted his glasses and sighed. "We are here to take care of the damage that will no doubt occur in the next couple of days. I believe we have partially solved your murder case for you."

Sebastian blinked. "Excuse me?"

William glanced at one of the reapers next to him. "Eric?"

Eric stepped forward and brushed a strand of hair from his face. He pulled out a small black book and began to read. "On September 19th it was reported that one Mariah Anderson's name appeared on the To Die ledger. Cause of death was loss of blood and soul consumption. Her name was quickly removed from the Grim Reaper To Die ledger for there was nothing to collect."

Silence.

Sebastian inhaled sharply. "Soul consumption. It's a…" His voice caught and William nodded his head solemnly.

Ronald straightened up. "Will you answer my question now?"

"Where's Grell?"

* * *

_Author's Note: _I will hopefully be posting another chapter later today. Please leave a review.


	14. Terror in a Suit

Sebastian got to Quinton Hall an hour early. He was relieved to find Grell already there, nonchalantly sitting in one of the chairs in the refreshment room. Grell was flipping through the pages of an old book, a bored expression on his face. Sebastian immediately went to Grell's side and grabbed his arm.

"Where the hell have you been?" He hissed, yanking the reaper up from his chair. "I was worried sick about you."

A soft expression crossed over Grell's features. "You were?" Sebastian almost blushed and looked down. "I'm sorry. I saw the—Ciel's carriage. I assume he was unhappy that we haven't solved the case yet? I believe I've found our suspect."

Sebastian blinked. "Grell, never mind what the young master's feelings were. You should not have gone off 'investigating' on your own. This 'killer' is something more than we ever could have imagined. It's a-" Before he could finish, Grell gasped and pointed to someone entering the hall.

"That's him. That's our suspect." As soon as Sebastian turned around he felt a wave of dizziness overpower him. His gloved hand gripped Grell's arm, causing the feminine reaper to wince in pain. As he steadied himself he caught sight of the man Grell was referring to. He was a young man – maybe in his mid twenties. He was fairly handsome, and it was no doubt that every single lady in the Hall would be falling over him as soon as they arrived. Sebastian recognized him from the music group.

"I've seen him before." He gasped, standing up straight.

Grell nodded. "He's in the music group. His name is Christopher. Christopher Jenkins. I have… I found that he is probably the most probable suspect out of everyone here. He's also the son of Bennett Jenkins, who's in charge – so he would do anything to cover up his son's crimes."

_Or his true identity, _Sebastian thought to himself. The feeling that he was encountering was too strong to prove otherwise. This Christopher Jenkins was definitely something… unearthly, which led all roads to him being the slayer.

"Sebastian?" Sebastian glanced at Grell, who was struggling to get his arm out of the demon's firm grip. Sebastian let go of Grell's now bruised arm and returned his gaze back to Christopher. "What do we do?" Grell asked.

Sebastian frowned. "We obviously can't do anything until after this is over."

"I don't want you in there with him though…" Grell grimaced and Sebastian caught a glimpse of his regular shark-like teeth returning.

Sebastian grabbed Grell's hand, catching the reaper off guard. He turned towards him with a look on his face that could be translated as both gratitude and… love. "I will be alright. Just… keep a look out in the Literature set. Don't let your guard down. He may have accomplices. I will see you as soon as it ends, I swear."

Grell stared up into Sebastian's rust-colored eyes and nodded his head weakly. "But… Okay." Sebastian leaned down and placed a tender kiss on Grell's trembling lips. Grell watched as Sebastian walked calmly into the music room. The redhead turned to enter the literature room but something stopped him.

_Talk to him._

Grell spun around at the voice that seemed so utterly close to his ear. Of course, he found that there was no one there. The voice sounded feminine, but the nearest woman was still at the front door. His green eyes landed on Christopher and he took two steps forward.

_No, what are you doing? Stop. _

This voice almost sounded like Sebastian's – much _wiser_ than the other voice he heard. Still, Grell's feet kept moving forward. Almost as though he were in a trance, he approached Christopher Jenkins.

Christopher looked over at him with a small smirk on his lips. "Hello. I do not believe we have met before." He took off his hat and bowed his head slightly. "Christopher Jenkins, at your service."

Grell tried to keep his lips pressed together. _Grell Sutcliff_, he wanted to say. It took all of his power to gasp out, "Juliet Redding." _Grell Sutcliff._

"Beautiful name; Juliet." Christopher purred, reaching forward to brush a red curl from Grell's face. Grell felt the same paralyzed dizziness he had felt earlier at Rebecca's, and also the same urge to touch and be touched. He wasn't able to speak; he just stared at the bold man in awe. "Your husband is… Michael Redding, yes?" Christopher asked, his lips thrown out in a small pout. Grell nodded weakly. "Yes, he's a talented musician." Christopher leaned forward, purring into Grell's ear. "But if you want… I can show you what true music sounds like." Grell felt shivers run up and down his body and he could barely stand up straight. Christopher's hand traveled up and down his back but he had no urge to push him off. Grell turned his head as Christopher whispered something else in his ear.

_What about Sebastian? _The small voice questioned.

_'Who?' _

Christopher whispered what sounded like an address in Grell's ear before walking towards the music room. The red reaper stumbled towards the literature room in a daze; a wide smile on his face. As he sat down in the back row, he saw Rebecca look at him from the front of the room. He wondered if she had seen him talking to Christopher. If she had, she didn't seem upset. In fact…

She looked rather pleased.

* * *

Sebastian didn't take his eyes off of Christopher Jenkins and the overpowering sense that something dark was in his presence kept him tapping his foot and shifting his weight in the uncomfortable chair he sat in. Christopher went to the front of the room and began to play a melody on the piano. It sounded like the same melody he had played the previous night, and the night before, but no one seemed to care. Everyone stared at him in awe as if he had just produced a brand new concerto out of thin air. Sebastian grimaced. Humans were so easily toyed with. Sebastian shifted his weight again and suddenly Christopher stopped playing. There were many disappointed murmurs and suddenly Christopher stood up.

"I am sorry for the unexpected ending, but I believe this song is a duet." He drawled, smirking slightly. There were excited murmurs as people wondered who he would choose for the duet. "I do believe," his piercing eyes landed on Sebastian, "there is need for a violin." There were only two violinists in the room. The other was a young woman who stood up eagerly. Shooting her down, Christopher called out, "Mr. Redding, would you be so kind?"

Sebastian tried to smile as he got up. He walked up to the front of the room and Christopher handed him one of the spare violins lying around. "Thank you." He positioned the instrument and bow, waiting for Christopher to play. Jenkins wasn't the only one who could awe people with his music.

The look on the audience's face when the two began to play a mesmerizing harmony was fairly priceless. There was no note out of sync and the tunes that seemed so different, blended together into a perfect symphony. Sebastian loved the feeling of playing the violin for an audience, but at the same time – he could not let his guard down on Christopher. When the song ended, Christopher stood up suddenly. Sebastian let his arms fall to his side as the young pianist took his place next to him. The two bowed and when they came up, Christopher whispered something in Sebastian's ear.

"Your wife, Juliet… Very beautiful." Sebastian's eyes widened and he resisted the urge to murder the scoundrel right then and there. "Yes…" Christopher purred into the demon's ear. "_He's_ lovely."

Sebastian felt as though he had been frozen. He felt nothing but cold run from his fingertips, spreading to his entire body. There was no mistaking that Christopher Jenkins was the _monster_ they were looking for. How he knew of Grell's identity was unknown, but it terrified Sebastian. The butler quickly made his way to his seat, his eyes searching the group for Christopher, who had somehow disappeared. He looked at the clock.

9:26

There were only four more minutes before it was over. He could go out, find Grell and end this investigation once and for all. He tapped his foot eagerly, waiting for the time to pass. As soon as the clock hit 9:29, an old woman from the crowd stood up.

"I have prepared a piano piece that I would love for you all to hear."

Sebastian's face fell. This couldn't really be happening, could it? The woman wobbled to the piano and began to play, slowly and very off-key, a strange sounding melody. Sebastian heard the other groups leaving and he glanced at the clock.

9:32

He let out a long sigh and tried to slowly get up from his seat. A young man next to him pulled him down. "We were respectful during your little show. You can wait a few more minutes for this." He whispered.

Sebastian grimaced and stared at the old woman who was trying to find the next key for her song. Suddenly, the lights went out. _How bloody convenient, _Sebastian thought to himself. Several people around him got up, trying to find their way out of the crowded dark room. Sebastian pushed past several people, and was shoved back in return. Suddenly there was a loud scream from the main hall.

_No, no, no, _Sebastian thought, pushing more people aside to get out of the room. More screams erupted and there was the sound of a woman yelling,

"Oh please God, no! Not again!"

Sebastian felt as though he was going to be sick. Now people were running around in the dark, shoving others, trying to get out or get at a place where they could at least see what had happened. Sebastian felt someone push him hard, landing him against a wall. There was the sound of sobbing and more screaming.

"No, no, no…" Someone wailed Sebastian's thoughts aloud.

Sebastian finally made his way through the hysterical people before slipping on something wet. He felt himself land on the hard ground, and his hand landed in something warm and sticky. Something that he recognized immediately.

Blood.

There was a crackling sound and suddenly the lights came back on. Sure enough, Sebastian raised his hand to find that he had slipped in a puddle of blood. He had landed next to the body of a woman, who was staring at him with a frozen look of horror on her face. More screams erupted and suddenly there was the sound of a male's voice – meaning business.

"Where is she? Where? Where is she?" Sebastian looked up to see a flustered Bennett Jenkins, who stared down at the body in disgust. "Everyone, please exit the building in a calm manor. Give the lady at the front your name and we will check off who is here and… who… isn't." He stared at the puddle of blood, and then at the dead woman. He glanced at Sebastian and extended a hand.

Sebastian nodded and took it, standing up.

"What a mess." Bennett grumbled. "What a bloody mess." He sighed, shaking his head sadly. He looked up at Sebastian. "You better get your name checked off."

Sebastian nodded weakly as the stout man hurried off. He stumbled towards the door. His mouth was parched and he couldn't find the words to speak. He could barely tell the woman standing at the front door his name. He had always hated the smell of blood and between that and the stench of the fellow demon; he had to lean against the wall of the building to catch his breath. Many people were calling for their loved ones, making sure that no one else had been hurt.

The woman who had been checking off names stood up. "If anyone has not gotten their name checked, please see me! I have four people unchecked. One male; three females."

Sebastian didn't bother running over to her, for he already knew the names the woman would call. All he had to do was look up and see four grim reapers standing across the street; their faces barely illuminated by the weak street lights.

"Male; Christopher M. Jenkins. Females; Sarah M. Wood, Rebecca S. Fitzgerald."

William stared long and hard at Sebastian as the last name was called.

"Juliet Redding."

* * *

_Author's Note: _Alright, I'm sure you all saw that coming, but I can't be unpredictable all the time. Hopefully going to post another chapter tonight, if not, then early tomorrow. I have to get all of my ideas out while I still have them. I also have an idea for another Kuroshitsuji story (you can look at my profile sooner or later see the summary) but I haven't decided on the pairing yet. Of course, my main character is going to be a fan favorite; Grell, but I don't know who to pair him with. Leave a review on this chapter and who you think a good pairing would be. Ideas always help!


	15. Death in a Dress

Sebastian wasn't able to speak as the reapers around him argued. He was staring at the folder with Grell's feminine handwriting – telling him that he would see him that night. Sebastian had never really felt emotional pain before, so now he knew what everyone was crying about. He felt a burning sensation in his eyes, though he could not place what it was.

"I knew this would happen." William was saying to his posse as he paced back and forth. "I should never have let Grell participate in this." He muttered.

Sebastian didn't bother speaking, for Ronald spoke soon after. "Mr. Spears, senpai Sutcliff is a skilled fighter and the Board even said he was an excellent grim reaper."

"Yes, but…" William frowned as he remembered how Grell had questioned how he was to defend himself with only a pair of scissors for a death scythe. He inhaled sharply before shaking his head. "The point is; I should never have left him in the care of this… thing!" He gestured to Sebastian. "You let him get taken by one of your kind. Of course you wouldn't fight back – it's a _demon_. You must have some type of brotherhood to each other."

"Shut up…" Sebastian muttered. Normally, he would have said something more composed or time consuming, but he could barely speak as it was.

"You did not care about him enough to protect him. He was simply there to help you and then you would throw him in the line of fire." William adjusted his glasses, but it was obvious that he was angry for his green eyes were narrowed into slits – barely visible. Eric touched his shoulder; a silent way of telling him to 'tone it down', but the supervisor didn't listen. "You use him as a human shield. He does the work, you throw him to the dogs and you take the credit in the end. A heartless demon that has no feelings; caught right in the act." He hissed.

"What do you know about me, my heart or my feelings?" Sebastian stood up, a shadow on his face. "Do not act as though you cared for him any more than I did. You rejected him and hurt him just as much as I – and now you choose this time to blame me for his current predicament? If I had any inkling that he would be harmed tonight, I assure you, I would have kept him by my side the entire night." His voice cracked and he averted his eyes from the reaper.

William frowned at the perplexed demon. He was genuinely surprised at the devil's reaction, half expecting him to have laughed and brushed off the conversation. He was definitely not expecting him to seem so distressed over the topic. "And what caused this change in you? You would have killed him on spot if that juvenile master of yours commanded it." He adjusted his glasses, trying to calm his breathing.

Sebastian sprung forward, catching William by the throat. The other reapers summoned their scythes and pointed them towards him; except Ronald, who stood there, waiting for the demon to speak. "There has been a change, yes. In the past I would have torn out his heart if I had been ordered to do so. Now, I have found something in me that would defy any order of bringing harm to your precious red reaper."

"And what would that be?" Ronald asked, leaning against his lawnmower. The young reaper was genuinely curious.

Sebastian stepped back, letting go of William who instantly gasped and adjusted his glasses. "Yes, do tell us…" William muttered, coughing slightly. "What is this something in you that has caused your rebelliousness to your precious earl?"

Sebastian inhaled deeply. "Something that I never once thought I would encounter." Everyone stared at him expectantly.

"Love."

* * *

Grell opened his eyes to see—nothing. He blinked several times, almost thinking that he had gone blind. He threw his hands out in front of him and tried to stand, only to fall back to the cold hard ground. He inhaled sharply. The cold ground was exceptionally freezing for someone that was wearing so many layers of clothing. His hands went to his chest, which was bare. He let out a pathetic whimper as he found that he was wearing nothing but a pair of extra large trousers. Even his underwear had been removed. His mind began to race, wondering what was happening though it was quite obvious.

He had been kidnapped.

He couldn't remember anything except for having tea with Rebecca. He didn't remember ever leaving Rebecca's, and this was definitely not her small posh living room. The floor was definitely some time of rock or cement – bringing a whole new meaning to the term 'stone-cold'. He tried to rack his mind for any hint as to where he was or what had happened.

_Christopher Jenkins._

He frowned at the strange name. He took a deep breath and tried to think of where he had heard it before. Suddenly, he and Rebecca's earlier conversation flooded his thoughts.

_There's something… off about him._

_The way he looks at the victims…_

_They turn up dead…_

_Something off about him…_

Grell whimpered. Had this Christopher Jenkins kidnapped him? Did Sebastian know? He took a deep breath and attempted to stand up again, clutching the waistband of the large trousers so they didn't fall down. His legs were shaky and it took him several tries before he could actually stand up straight.

"Hello?" He cried out. "Is anyone there?!" His voice cracked and he stumbled backwards, hitting a cold hard wall. He let out a weak yelp before sinking to the ground again. Suddenly he heard a door open.

"Juliet?"

Grell felt both relieved and terrified at the sound of the shaky voice. He was relieved because Rebecca was here. She had found him and was no doubt going to help him escape this black hell hole. He was terrified because he was practically naked and she would no doubt find that he was not the woman she had at first thought him to be. "Re-Rebecca… R-Rebecca, is that you?" He stammered, trying to cover up his flat chest with his long red hair.

"Juliet, thank God I found you." It sounded as though she was rushing down some stairs and her feet stopped at the bottom. "Something happened at the hall… The lights went out and I felt someone grab me. I just escaped the other room… He took you too and I had to make sure that you were alright and that you weren't the one he…" Her voice caught and she sobbed softly.

Grell slowly got to his feet, still covering himself. "I'm alright." _Besides the fact that I'm a man and I'm half naked in a strange place where I cannot see my own hands in front of my face. _"I'm just a little shaken up." He took a step forward, his hand reaching out tentatively. His hand brushed against fabric and he heard Rebecca gasp. "It's just me." He said quietly.

Rebecca took a deep breath and let out a sigh of relief. "Right, right, I'm sorry… I'm still so frightened. He's left, but I don't know for how long. If we leave now, we can get to the cops and tell them everything. Come on, Grell."

Grell let her pull him towards the stairs before stopping, horror overtaking him. "You…" He stumbled backward, falling down soon after. He stared blindly into the dark, not knowing where Rebecca stood.

"What is it?" She asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"You just called… You just called me 'Grell'." Grell whispered. It was silent for a moment before he heard Rebecca laughing. It was no longer the innocent 'tittering laugh that he had heard before. This time, the laugh was dark and raspy. Grell felt his eyes burn with tears. How could he have been so stupid? He began hoping that soon Sebastian would break down the door and come to his rescue, but he knew nothing of the sort was going to happen. There was the sound of wind and what sounded like grotesque flesh tearing. A disgusting smell filled the room and Grell choked on it.

"So…" Rebecca's voice was the same, yet there was something different about it. "Looks like I've slipped up this time." Grell scrambled back until his back hit the wall once more. He heard footsteps and felt her coming closer to him. "I guess my charade is over." He let out a cry as a bony hand grabbed his chin. "But don't worry, love."

"The game is just beginning."

* * *

_Author's Note: _Sorry it's a little short. I still have several more ideas so expect another chapter soon! Please leave a review of what you thought of this chapter and if you have any ideas for my next story! (I will probably post a glimpse of it in the next chapter, down here in the little 'author's note'.)

P.S. Does anyone like Avenged Sevenfold (A7X)? (I made a deviantART account and I want to post a couple things on there. I just didn't know if anyone on here liked them or even knew who they were.) Just me? Okay.


	16. Double Torture

Grell let out a painful scream as the whip came down hard on his back once more. The room he was in seemed to be set up as a torture chamber; though he still couldn't see a thing in the darkness. Currently he was hanging by his wrists; stark naked. He wasn't sure what was holding him up but the ties seemed to be digging into his skin. He felt as though his wrists were being sliced off extremely slowly. His feet were inches above the ground. The whip hit his skin, sending searing shocks all over his body. She didn't care where she hit him; she just enjoyed seeing him wriggle in pain.

"Please…" He pleaded, struggling against the restraints.

Rebecca laughed before bringing the whip down on his side. "You really thought I wouldn't know a grim reaper when I saw one?" _Crack_. "Your presence almost knocked me off my feet when you first entered the building. And _Michael_," she let out a cackle and shivered. _Crack_. "He's absolutely to _die_ for." Her smile faded. "Now tell me how a pathetic being such as yourself got your hands on that piece of perfection, _Juliet_?" She laughed, walking up to Grell and grabbing his chin. "Tell me, _reaper. _How did you manage to get yourself such a high class demon?"

Grell wasn't sure how to respond, and when he didn't answer, Rebecca slapped him across the face – hard. He let out a soft whimper, shutting his eyes tightly.

Rebecca smirked and turned around. "I doubt he'd be attracted to you if he saw you now." She muttered before bringing the whip down on his chest; exceptionally hard. She raised an eyebrow in the dark. "I'm surprised. Reaper skin is much tougher than I thought. That should have shown bone." She waited for Grell to speak or whine, but it was silent. She took a step towards him and saw that he was unconscious; his pale body darkened with his own blood. She frowned before tossing the whip to the side. She stared at him for another moment before turning and heading up the stairs.

When she reached the top, she was outside. She stepped onto the grass and turned around; closing the wooden doors and brushing the dirt and grass over them.

"I could hear the screams all the way up here."

Rebecca smirked and turned around. "Did the entertainment suffice?"

"It's taking all of my strength not to go down there and do it myself."

Rebecca raised an eyebrow before walking up to the man who had spoken. "Oh, Topher…" She chuckled. "You'll have your chance." She placed a small kiss on Christopher's lips. "We want to break this one slowly – if he is who you say he is."

"He _is._" Christopher said instantly.

"Okay, okay, I believe you. I do." Rebecca raised her hands in surrender. "I'm simply saying that we have to do this leisurely. If we charge through this, we'll kill him before we get a hold of that Split."

"We can't handle this like a long walk in the park. Not only will we have the Grim Reaper Dispatch after us, but that _demon_." Christopher hissed, disgusted at the thought that they were being targeted by their own kind. "If we stretch this out too long, they will take him before we can get what we need."

"You sound like a child who didn't get what they wanted for their birthday." Rebecca sighed. "I'll quicken it best I can, but this type of thing takes work, alright? You focus on the demon and the Dispatch. I will handle him. Besides," she smirked, "when that Split comes out… none of them will stand a chance. We will have the most powerful weapon this world has seen in a very long time."

Christopher watched as Rebecca calmly walked away. He eyed the grass covered doors for several minutes before turning on his heels and heading towards the town.

* * *

Sebastian held his breath, standing next to the door. William, Ronald, Eric, Alan and the Undertaker were waiting outside the earl's study door. They were back at the Phantomhive Manor and Sebastian had just explained parts of the situation to the young earl. Of course he had left out the parts about him being in love with Grell Sutcliff – he knew that wouldn't go well. He had simply said that they had found out that this was the work of demons and it was impossible to move any further.

"You're asking me for permission to… _rescue_ Grell Sutcliff?" Ciel spoke slowly, not sure if he was hearing the butler right.

Sebastian cleared his throat. "We have gotten this far in the investigation because of him, my Lord. I don't see how it would be possible to move along without him."

"So what if he gets killed? That just takes the job off you." Ciel smirked, shrugging his shoulders lightly.

Sebastian took a deep breath. It was taking all of his strength, and the burning reminder on his hand, not to kill this _brat_ right now. "My Lord, would your sight on Grell Sutcliff change if I told you that he was not entirely responsible for the death of your beloved aunt Angelina?"

Ciel was silent for a moment before getting up from his chair. "What are you going on about Sebastian? We were both there. He murdered her in front of our very eyes."

"It would seem that way, yes." Sebastian was uncomfortable. "Young master, I have five grim reapers standing outside this door and they would gladly explain to you what happened that night – in detail."

"You've brought _them_, _here_?" Ciel stared at Sebastian as if he didn't recognize the demon butler any longer. "What is going on with you, Sebastian? What could you have possibly been thinking?"

"I know it is highly unlike me, but I think it would be best you know the truth behind your aunt's murder before you make your plans to avenge her." The look in Ciel's blue eye told Sebastian that he had won the child over.

"Fine. Let them in." Ciel sat back down in his chair and waved his hand.

Sebastian turned and opened the door. Instantly, Ronald, Alan and the Undertaker fell into the room, leaving William and Eric standing behind them, staring down at them in disgust and embarrassment. Ciel raised his eyebrows, glancing at Sebastian who simply shrugged. "William T. Spears, sir." He nodded toward the supervisor who stepped over the other reapers calmly and pulled out a small black book.

William flipped the book open and began to read. "A Split; caused when a shadow demon latches onto a human. It is known in the human realm as being diagnosed as a split personality disorder. When a shadow demon feels threatened or ravenous for souls it cannot consume, it has the power of taking over the mind of the person it has latched onto – controlling his or her thoughts, actions and words. When the shadow demon is in control, the victim has no recollection of its actions. The mind is thrown into constant torture and turmoil." Ciel frowned and opened his mouth to speak but Sebastian raised his finger, silencing him. William nodded at Sebastian in thanks and flipped to another page.

"On July 28th Angelina Durless murdered Sarah Wilcox, of her own accord, after Sarah asked for an abortion. Wilcox was stabbed eight times and her uterus was later removed. After two more cases like this, grim reaper; Grell Sutcliff noticed that there was a superfluous amount of names on his To Die ledger. _Without_ telling his supervisors, he went to go investigate it. He caught Durless in the process of murdering fourth victim; Amelia Richards. He went to _stop_ Durless, and when she turned on him – reaper; Grell Sutcliff went off the Death God records." William flipped to another page of the book but hesitated before reading.

Ciel frowned, trying to piece together this bit of information. "I don't… understand."

"Maybe it's best you continue, Spears." Sebastian said, glancing at the supervisor. Ciel nodded in agreement.

William nodded. "Sutcliff was reported again on Death God records as Angelina Durless's _butler_, having no recollection as to why he was employed in her service. Durless proceeded to commit murders and unauthorized operations while Sutcliff continuously went off and on Death God records. On the day of the last victim's death; October 27th, Sutcliff returned on Death God records in both human and reaper form. It came to be that he had scarce recollection of the murders and had planned, with Durless, to murder Durless's nephew – the young earl; Ciel Phantomhive. When Durless resisted; Grell Sutcliff again went off of Death God records." He closed the book.

Sebastian turned towards Ciel – who seemed to be in pure shock. "Do you understand now, young master?"

Ciel nodded briefly. "You're trying to tell me that Grell Sutcliff has a shadow demon attached to him… And that's who killed Madame Red." William nodded briefly. "That's bloody… That's… That is just…" He looked at Sebastian. "And you believe them?"

"Every word, sir." Sebastian admitted.

Ciel inhaled sharply before leaning back in his chair. He closed his eyes briefly and Sebastian had a sinking feeling in his stomach as he watched Ciel bring his fingers to his eye patch. "Sebastian…" Ciel took the eye patch off, revealing his Faustian contract. "This is an order…" He took a deep breath and said three words that Sebastian never thought he would hear.

"Rescue Grell Sutcliff." Ciel looked uncomfortable. "If this is true… Find him and solve this bloody case for I'm sick of hearing about it."

Sebastian couldn't help but smile in relief.

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

_Author's Note: _Ah, I love reading your reviews. They make me smile. I'm glad you guys are liking this story. Just so you know, next chapter is going to be a preview of my next Kuroshitsuji story. I still haven't figured out a pairing, though I do enjoy Sebastian x Grell very much - so it might be them. I don't know. Please leave a review - they make me smile.


	17. Burned Pages

Grell held his breath as the sound of the door opening echoed in the dark room. He didn't know how many days he had been in this hell, but it felt like years already. He had been abused in more ways then he thought were possible. Rebecca seemed to have no hesitation when it came to tearing his flesh away from the bone – oh, how she loved that whip. She didn't think twice when she brought her hand across his face, leaving a swelling red bruise. She loved to tease him by cutting him down, convincing him that she was letting him go before bringing something hard down on the back of his head and proceeding to kick him in the stomach until his coughs were replaced with blood filled gasps.

At the end of his torture session, she normally walked out calmly – talking to someone outside. Recently, she would stay inside and talk to Grell. Of course, it was nothing pleasant, but Grell knew there was no point in telling her to go away.

She bound his hands and pushed him down against the wall, kneeling in front of him. Grell squinted to see her outline in the dark – though it was still hardly visible. "How grand is your opinion on demons now?" She purred, her bright blue eyes blinking innocently in the dark.

Grell whispered. "Not all are as sick as you."

Rebecca laughed. "We're all one and the same. Like a large family that has simply gone to other places of the world to carry out our lives. Yet, we all have the same mindset – we feel no compassion towards those who are below us. And you, reaper, are very much below us."

"How so?" Grell asked, trying to place as much taunting curiosity as he could into his voice, though it only came out as a raspy whisper.

Rebecca didn't seem to have an answer for this, which brought a smile to Grell's blood stained lips. She cleared her throat quietly, regaining her composure quickly. "I want to know more about you. The real you. Not the aliases you've come up with in your blood-red head."

"You want to get to know me before you kill me?" Grell chuckled bitterly. "That's a new one."

"Who said I was going to kill you?" Rebecca asked with confusion in her voice.

Grell felt deflated. He had almost been wishing that she would kill him soon, so he no longer had to deal with the physical and emotional pain. The physical pain was obvious, but the emotional pain… He could not stop thinking about why Sebastian had not come to get him. Surely the demon knew that Grell had been taken by Rebecca – he had suspected her from the very beginning. Was he so loyal to his master as to push back his feelings for the red reaper? He pictured Sebastian making tea as Rebecca brought the piercing whip down on Grell's pale back. Did Sebastian even think about him while he was trapped here?

"You are thinking about the demon that was posed as your husband, are you not?"

Grell blinked and his thoughts were interrupted by Rebecca's inquisitive voice. "I was." He admitted, a tear escaping his eye. Normally, he would make it a point not to show weakness in front of the enemy, but he was too weak to hold back the burning sensation in his eyes. It was all just too much. "Why won't you kill me?" He finally pleaded his voice cracking.

Rebecca was shocked and didn't speak for a moment. "You… want me to." She whispered, not questioning or stating anything. "Why?"

"I have no purpose. I've failed at most everything in my life. Now someone has the chance to rid the world of the failure that is my very existence and you're not taking the chance? Hard to believe." Grell's voice cracked on almost every word as more tears poured from his green eyes.

Rebecca rushed towards him and clasped his face in her cold hands. Grell gasped and shut his eyes, expecting her to strike him or even break his neck within her firm devilish grasp. She did not. "Oh Grell, are you truly unaware of what things you could bring to this world?" Grell didn't speak; he simply opened his eyes slowly. "You are more important than you realize." She said seriously, her grip on his face tightening. "Far too important to destroy." She added.

"What… What are you talking about?" Grell asked. It was definitely obvious that the demonic female was certifiably insane.

"There is something inside of you… something that will be a great benefit to us." Rebecca's voice quickened with excitement. "If you would just let us grab hold of it-"

"Rebecca." Grell had been so preoccupied with Rebecca's rambling that he hadn't noticed the door open and someone descending the stairs. It was a man's voice and at first he had hoped that it was Sebastian, but of course it was not. Rebecca turned her head slightly at the voice and pressed her lips together. "Don't reveal too much. Not just yet." The strange man said slowly. Grell felt chills run up and down his spine. He _knew_ that voice. It was too familiar for it to be some coincidence. He struggled to see the figure's features in the dark and failed.

"But maybe if he does know, he will let us quicken the-"

"Rebecca." The man said, more harshly this time. "Come."

Rebecca hesitated before turning back to Grell. "Another time." She said; a hint of disappointment in her voice. She turned around and quickly walked up the stairs.

The man stood there for a while, and though he could not fully see him – Grell felt the demon's eyes on him. He inhaled sharply and shivered at an unexpected stinging feeling in his side. He watched as the figure quickly went up the stairs, locking the door behind him. Grell frowned. Normally he would have cried himself to sleep at that point, but tonight something was keeping him from the painful slumber.

Curiosity.

* * *

_Grell flipped through the pages of the book his grandmother had given him. "What is it?" He asked; his eyes wide in wonder._

_"Candide by Voltaire." She replied, smiling at the boy's reaction. "It's about a young man who is cast out into the world. He faces many obstacles but he still tries to remain optimistic. He goes on many adventures." She nudged Grell slightly. "Just like you will." _

_Grell blushed. "I'm not going on any adventures, grandmother." He shook his head but didn't look away from the book. "Adventures mean danger… Mother and father went on adventures and they… No… I'll study hard, get a good occupation and marry well. I will never go on adventures. I won't… I won't leave my family." His eyes burned with tears and his grandmother let out a small sigh. _

_"Grell… Your mother and father didn't purposely leave you." _

_"No, but they got themselves killed." He held the book up, his tear-filled eyes staring at his grandmother accusingly. "Because of the adventures."_

_"What do you mean?" His grandmother asked, frowning slightly. _

_"The man who killed my parents was a foreigner. That's what they said… They must have met him on one of their trips." Grell sniffled, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. "If they hadn't gone on so many trips or adventures – they wouldn't have died." He let out a small sob but inhaled sharply, trying to keep himself from bawling. Crying was a sign of true weakness and Grell knew he had to be strong, all the time._

_"Oh, my darling." His grandmother wrapped her arms around the boy, her hand stroking his crimson hair. He shook his head, letting out several more tears. "My darling boy… Your mother and father loved you very much. And would you like to know something?" Grell nodded into her shoulder. "If it weren't for those escapades, you wouldn't be here."_

_Grell frowned and stared up at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"_

_She smiled down at him softly. "My darling boy, __**life**__ is an adventure in itself. Having you was the greatest adventure that your parents ever embarked on. You being here is one of my most cherished adventures. Now tell me, are all adventures so terrible?"_

_Grell hadn't thought about this. He frowned and looked down, thinking on the question for several minutes before looking up. A small smile crept onto his face. "No, I suppose not." He finally said; giggling as the elderly woman tickled his sides. _

_"You will go on many adventures, my darling boy. You will grow to do amazing things, Grell. You are so much more important than you will ever realize." She kissed his red hair with a smile._

* * *

_Grell ran home excitedly, his Candide book under his arm. "Grandmother, grandmother!" He yelled, a grin on his face. He waved at everyone he passed, and they smiled at this happy red-headed boy who seemed to not have any cares in the world. He giggled and skipped on the familiar route to his grandmother's home, but he was stopped by a crowd of people that were slowly walking towards something. The smell of smoke was overpowering and his weakening giggles turned into coughs. He pushed past the people that were blocking the pathway to his grandmother's home. _

_"Excuse me, excuse me." He asked politely, pushing them to the side. "What is going on?" _

_One of the neighbor women recognized him and said, somewhat loudly, "That's him. That's her grandson. That's her little boy." She let out a pathetic sob. _

_Grell ran around the people and pushed his way to the trail leading up to his grandmother's house. To his horror, there was no small home perched up the trail – only the shadow of a home dancing with bright flames. He turned around, looking at the crowd of people. "Where is she? She isn't… She isn't…" He couldn't finish the sentence, but the saddened faces of the people around him gave him his answer. He let out a slight whimper before running up the trail towards the house. Several men ran after him, catching him just as he was almost licked by one of the flames. "No!" He cried, struggling against them. "No, please! Not again! Please, please, please no!" He sobbed as the men dragged him away. He had forgotten his book, which had fallen at the once carved doorstep of his grandmother's home. Her words echoed in his head as the men pulled him away from the crumbling home. _

_You will do amazing things Grell._

_You are more important than you realize._

* * *

_Author's Note: _My apologies for not updating over the weekend. That is probably the hardest time for me to update, surprisingly. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	18. Puzzle Pieces

Grell squinted as the door opened once more. He heard the sound of footsteps and saw the outline of a man. "Sebastian?" He called out softly. He swore he saw the glint of red eyes and the seductive smirk of the demon but upon closer glance he saw that it was Rebecca. He let his head fall in disappointment.

"So that's his true name, hmm?" Rebecca said thoughtfully. "Interesting." She went to untie Grell's hands.

"I'm not going to run." Grell said quietly. "I know how this goes."

Rebecca chuckled. "I'm not letting you go, obviously. I just want to talk to you."

"Your friend didn't seem like he was too fond of that idea the other day." Grell muttered, rubbing his wrists as soon as they were free. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

Rebecca kneeled down in front of him. "I truly want to know more about you. I'm sure you're wondering what our conversation was about the other day. You seemed a bit confused when I told you of your importance."

"I'm not important." Grell muttered under his breath.

"Oh but you _are_. You're such an important piece to the puzzle." Rebecca frowned slightly. "How about we have a little light, yes?" Grell's eyes lit up at the thought of finally being able to see. He hated the feeling that he was blind, unable to walk without tripping and falling. Rebecca got up and went to grab something from the top of the stairs. He heard a match strike and suddenly there was a yellow glow of light filling the room. Rebecca had lit two lanterns and was carrying them down the stairs. Grell blinked several times, trying to get his eyes to adjust. Still, he could barely see without his custom glasses.

Rebecca brought the lanterns over and sat them down. She stared at Grell strangely and he stared back at her blurry form. "Oh!" She laughed and pulled something out from her pocket. "These may help." She placed his glasses on his face. His eyes widened at the clear vision he now had. He looked up to thank her but he let out a gasp instead.

Rebecca was no longer the innocent looking woman he had been introduced to in the literary group. Her plain brown hair was now a shocking white. Not the white of an old woman, but a bright, almost glowing, white. Her skin was just as pale, reminding Grell of an albino. Her eyes were not red; they were a bright sapphire color that almost glowed in the dark with a black shadowy ring around the irises. Her lips were the only human-like characteristics about her; they were full and pink, just like Grell remembered them. As intriguing as these newfound features of demon Rebecca was; there was something that truly caught his attention – the wings sprouting from her back. They weren't white, like an angel's, and definitely not as pure and full – they were black and almost looked torn as if she had been attacked by a wild animal. The disgusting tearing sound he had previously heard had been her human form disintegrating to reveal her true demonic structure.

She gave him a dark-toothed smile. "So, now you see me."

Grell nodded weakly. Though there was something menacing and dark about her, there was something also inviting and… beautiful. He couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from her.

A smirk crept onto Rebecca's face at Grell's reaction. She had been expecting this. This was just what she wanted. "Would you like to see something remarkable?" Grell nodded weakly. "Look into my eyes." Grell leaned forward expectantly. Something told him to look away but he couldn't. Those bright sapphires were just calling to him; pulling him in. Rebecca widened her eyes briefly, when suddenly the shadowy ring began to expand, covering the whites of her eyes. Her pupil did the same, covering the blue. Grell felt chills run down his spine and his mind began screaming in fear but his body was frozen. Rebecca waited for several moments, not breaking eye contact. "You're going to tell me everything you remember about your human life. Do you understand me?" She spoke very slowly.

Grell slowly nodded and Rebecca tilted her head, focusing her attention on his green eyes. Grell let out a soft gasp as cold spread from his fingertips to the rest of his body. His pupils grew like Rebecca's had.

Suddenly the black spread like vines, covering the emerald as if it were never there.

* * *

Sebastian watched as William argued with Ciel on their plan to rescue Grell. The two were alphas that could not bear the thought of someone else giving the orders.

"You're telling me that you can 'handle it from here'?" Ciel laughed as William nodded briefly. "Right. And I am supposed to believe you because you have handled it so well leading up 'til now, yes?"

Sebastian grimaced at how extremely childish his master sounded. It was very hard to think of the earl as his _master_ when he acted like this. The demon glanced at the reaper supervisor who gave the young earl a glare that could have chilled over the Red Sea. Sebastian smirked slightly.

_At least they have the freedom to do so_, he thought to himself. Again he found himself wondering how he had gotten himself into such a ridiculously long contract with someone who wasn't even sure what they truly wanted. When Ciel had come to him, desperately wanting to know who was responsible for the murder of his parents and the torture he had just endured, Sebastian assumed that it would be fairly quick and easy – assuming they would spend the majority of their time searching for the perpetrators. Instead he was brought back to the Phantomhive Estate where he was thrown into the duty of being a servant. Instead of spending his time searching for answers – the demon was desperately trying to figure out how to prepare the perfect Earl Grey tea.

He frowned, leaning back against the wall. He couldn't think of what the demons wanted with Grell. Why had they taken him in the first place? He heard muttering and he turned to his side. Ronald Knox was sitting in the corner of the room, flipping through a book. Sebastian took several steps closer to the young reaper, finding that the book was an old history of demons text. "What on earth are you reading that for?" Sebastian had some amusement in his voice.

Ronald looked up, blushing slightly. "I'm trying to figure out what they want with senpai." He muttered, looking back at the book.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. He hadn't expected one of the reapers to feel such genuine concern for Grell as he did. "And you've referred to _that_?"

Ronald's cheeks and nose turned a deeper shade of red. "It's the only thing I had on the… your kind."

Sebastian nodded and extended his hand. "May I look?" Ronald hesitantly handed him the book and Sebastian read over the faded text.

**_In the case of Grim Reapers;_**

_Grim Reapers are divine beings, but they have had their difficulties with daemons. _

_Grim Reapers are in charge of soul collection and countless times have they taken the souls which daemons hope to consume. Vise versa; the daemons will consume the souls before the Grim Reapers can collect them._

Sebastian frowned and skimmed down the page.

**_Cases of Grim Reapers and Earth Bound Daemons_**

His red eyes lightened. Sebastian, himself, was an earth bound demon. As desperately as he wanted to see what the book told about the two kinds mashing – and if any demon or reaper had been in their position before – he could feel Ronald's green eyes on him, expectantly. He continued down the page.

**_Cases of Grim Reapers and Hell Daemons_**

Sebastian grimaced at the thought of the things. He was about to hand the book back to Ronald when something caught his eye.

**_Cases of Grim Reapers and Shadow Daemons _**

**_For Shadow Daemons refer to page 199_**

**_For cases Grim Reapers and Shadow Daemon refer to _**_Shadow Daemons _**_by A-_**

It was so faded; the author's name was illegible. Sebastian felt his lips twitch and Ronald stood up.

"What? What is it? Did you find something?" The young man asked hopefully. Sebastian raised a finger and pointed to the cut off text. He flipped until he reached page 199.

**_Shadow Daemons_**

_There is not much known about these mysterious beings except that they were given the worst punishment by the Devil, Himself. After being cast out from Heaven, these poor souls were immediately thrown into the fiery pits of Hell. _

_Other daemons were able to escape the burning torture. (see __**table of contents**__) When the Devil found out of this mass betrayal, his anger was directed towards those who had not escaped – the soon to be __**Shadow Daemons**_**. **

_He took away their body and threw their mind into never ending torment. He beleaguered their souls for so long that the very sight of them was stripped away until there was nothing left but a shadow. Disgusted and intrigued the Devil chained them to Hell, forcing them to do his bidding. After threats, questioning his power, reached him – he ordered them to go to the surface and show the world how great his power was. He taught them how to latch onto a being and torture them as greatly as they, themselves, had been. _

Ronald chewed on his lip, glancing up from Sebastian to Ciel and William – who were still fighting. "Sebastian…" Sebastian glanced at him, slightly frustrated from the lack of information. "We need to find the other book; the one that talks about the shadow demons and grim reapers."

"How do you propose we do that?" Sebastian sighed. "In case you haven't noticed, the text is so old it has conveniently washed out an important piece of the puzzle."

"Where do you go to find a book, Sebastian?" Now it was Ronald who sounded exasperated.

"I… I suppose you would go to a library."

Ronald grinned. "And the Grim Reaper community has the biggest library in the world."

"But how would we-?" Sebastian was at a loss for words. Ronald Knox had seemed like a young, immature Grim Reaper who wasn't even sure where to put his Death Scythe. Yet, he was starting to make a lot of sense. Sebastian took one look at the smug smirk on Ronald's face and he had his answer.

"The Undertaker."

* * *

_Author's Note: _ I am so sorry it's taken me such a long time to update, and such a terrible chapter too. Hopefully I will be updating sooner. Sorry for the delay. A lot of stuff has been happening - from family deaths to new life being brought in. Anyway, I'm in a Ronald Knox mood (**I will even be posting a one-shot in which he and Grell are the main characters. Don't assume it's Grell x Ronnie because.. I can't really picture that happening. Check my profile for the summary.**) In this chapter, I thought it would be funny if I sent Sebastian and Ronnie on a Batman/Robin adventure. Don't worry, I'll let them find Grell sooner or later. Please leave a review. And a couple of you should PM me, because I find all your reviews interesting therefore I find _you_ interesting.


	19. Books and Tea

"I don't like this."

Ronald looked over at Sebastian in surprise. The demon had a perplexed look on his face – he seemed uncomfortable, no, _nervous_. "A demon; nervous?" Ronald muttered his thoughts aloud, causing him to get a deadly glare from the demon butler.

"Being in the Grim Reaper Realm is just as uncomfortable for me as it would be if you were in the Demon Realm." Sebastian sighed, glancing around –almost expecting a group of grim reapers to be circling him; targeting him with their scythes.

"Hm." Ronald chuckled. "I guess I know where I'm going when I have vacation time." Sebastian couldn't help but to crack a small smile. This kid wasn't as bad as he had first expected. The smile faded instantly as they found themselves in front of the reaper library.

"You are sure the Undertaker will be there?" Sebastian grimaced at the thought of blindly walking into a reaper establishment, while the only person who could possibly help them was giggling in his shop whilst sipping a cup of tea.

"He should be." Ronald muttered.

"_Should be._" Sebastian repeated, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Well, if worse comes to worse." He tugged on the white glove of his left hand.

Ronald gave him a look before starting into the large building. Sebastian followed cautiously behind, his red eyes darting around for some hint of a threat. As they entered, a sinking feeling of déjà vu hit him. He grimaced at the thought of the scenario with Angela, the pure angel they had encountered a while back. He heard the sound of papers rustling and he spun around, prepared to attack anything that crossed his path. Instead, he found that it was just a very old grim reaper trying to carry a stack of papers from one room to the next. He let out a sigh of relief. He wanted to get out of here, save Grell, and—

_Then what? _He thought to himself. _Are you two going to live happily ever after?_ Sebastian glanced at the door. He vaguely remembered Grell being clipped on the shoulder by William T. Spears's death scythe in that very spot. A small smile spread across his lips as he remembered the terrified expression on Grell's face when the Undertaker sent Sebastian to the church to begin the defeat of Angela alone.

"Sebastian?" Ronald was already on the other side of the library, about to enter the room that contained historical books, staring at the demon impatiently. "Aren't you coming?"

Sebastian nodded and took a deep breath. He had to remain focused. He didn't know whether or not he would be able to be with Grell the way he wanted to, but that wasn't going to stop him from saving him. He quickly followed Ronald into the room and looked inside. "Where is he?" He glanced at the blonde next to him.

Ronald had a disappointed expression on his face. "He's got to be around here somewhere." He almost whined, again reminding Sebastian of a young child. "Everyone says he comes here every day at all hours."

"A rumor?" Sebastian felt his lips twitch. "You mean to tell me that you brought us here on the whim of a _rumor_?" His fingers drummed against his side and it was taking all of his might not to strike the reaper then and there. The demon was about to make another remark on the reaper's lack of investigational skills when he heard the slightest whimper. He turned around slightly, unsure of where the sound came from, when suddenly it hit him.

Ronald Knox was crying.

Sebastian turned his head slowly, aghast at the normally confident reaper's new state. His thin shoulders had collapsed and his hands were weakly lying on the railing. His now glassy green eyes blinked at the shelves of books and his lower lip trembled slightly. "Erm… Ronald?" Sebastian wasn't sure what to do. He was a _demon_, not one to comfort others.

"I'm sorry." Ronald said quietly, not looking up. "I thought… I thought he would be here. I… He was supposed to help us find…" His voice caught and he pressed his lips together. His fingers gripped the railing, turning his knuckles white. "I'm sorry." He repeated; his voice shaking.

It was then that Sebastian realized. "You want to find him just as badly as I do." It wasn't a question, more so of a statement. He wasn't sure whether the news gladdened or saddened him. Did Ronald _love_ Grell like he did?

"Yes… But not for the same reason you do." Sebastian wasn't sure what to say, but he was relieved. "Senpai—I mean… _Grell_ saved my life."

Sebastian did not attempt to hide his surprise. "What?" _When? How? Why?_

Ronald chuckled. "I was a sodding wreck when I was a human. God, I was bloody terrible. I acted like I had it all, but I really had nothing. It took one run-in with the wrong person for me to figure that out. I was barely seventeen when it happened. I've always been a bit of a drinker. While some of my peers spent their time in the libraries, studying for the next university exam – I would find myself in a pub until the sun came up. I told people I was much older, and I got away with it. It wasn't so much that I drank until my ass was nailed to the chair, as most people thought… I just didn't want to go home." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"My dad was an abusive drunk. I suppose that isn't as dramatic as I thought it was at the time. Most kids have the same story now-a-days. Anyway, don't ask me why I would want to start drinking after the way my old man treated me after he had a few too many, because I can't rightly think of a reason. Either way, I did it. I thought I was the bee's knees… Ronald Knox; the party doesn't start without him!" Ronald's head fell down. "I guess not everyone thought as highly of me. One night there was some chaps from school in the pub… I guess I slept with one of their girls. Don't rightly know which one though… There were several…" Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "Anyway, he messed me up to the point I was swimming in my own blood in a back alley. There were knives involved too.

The only thing I know is that senp—Grell, was reaping in the area and my name suddenly appeared on the To Die list. Knowing him, he was probably desperate for an extra soul, so he'd look good in front of the boss. He looked over me and asked me what had happened. I told him. Or I tried to. I could taste so much blood in my mouth; it was more like I was choking. Anyway, something changed in his eyes…" Sebastian frowned slightly. "Not in a bad way… in a _caring_ way. I don't know if he took pity on me or what, but he told me everything was going to be okay and then…" Ronald straightened up. "Here I am. Grim Reaper; Ron Knox, at your service." He grinned at Sebastian who gave him a small smile.

"Anyway," the smile faded, "I found out he went through a lot of rubbish, doing what he did for me… I'll never forget it. He let me live with him, and even _offered_ to be my teacher. He did a damn good job, if I say so myself. The thought of someone hurting him… It sickens me. He doesn't deserve it." Anger filled his green eyes. "Now where the hell is that crazy bastard?!"

Sebastian almost jumped at Ronald's sudden outburst. The boy's story was echoing in his mind. He remembered Grell's cinematic record; where his father had thrown him around, even as a small boy. Maybe that's why he felt for Ronald. He knew what it was like to be beaten – almost to the point of death. He knew what it was like to have nothing. Sebastian could honestly admit that he was not aware of the feeling… until now.

"Hey! Sebastian, you might want to see this!" Sebastian glanced and Ronald and walked over to the boy. The blonde pointed at a row of books. "Now, we really need a librarian. All the demon history books are gone. It goes from Christianity, straight to Episcopalians and rumors of Faeries."

Sebastian grimaced. "Of course." Just their luck. He frowned and leaned forward slightly. "Does anyone organize these books?"

Ronald stared at him as if he had gone mad. "Of course. Daily."

"Has there ever been a book out of place?"

Ronald chuckled. "No, they don't do that here. They're very picky on where their—hang on, why do you ask?"

"I think," Sebastian smirked slightly, "I have found what we were looking for." He pulled out a book, showing it to Ronald. **_Power of the Zodiac._**"And possibly _who_." Suddenly there was a rumbling sound and the bookcases that separated the C books and the E books, separated. Ronald stumbled back, coughing as dust made its way into his eyes and his throat. Sebastian raised an eyebrow as the smoke-like substance filled the area.

"You're a smart one, butler." A cackle filled the library and Sebastian heard Ronald gasp; though it was hard to tell whether it was from surprise or the dust that had no doubt filled his lungs.

"Observant is probably a better word." Sebastian muttered as the view cleared. There sat the Undertaker, taking a sip of tea and reading a book.

Ronald stumbled forward and glanced at the cover. _"Shadow Daemons _by Aedyn Greggor!" He exclaimed excitedly, reaching towards the book.

"Hehe, do you have a library card?" The Undertaker teased, snapping it away from blonde's eager fingers. He glanced at Sebastian. "I believe _you_, however, could use another book on a different type of demon and their encounters with grim reapers, yes, butler?" He let out another cackle at the surprised look on Sebastian's face. The madman pulled out another book from his robe and held it up.

Sebastian caught a glimpse of the word _Earth-Bound _and _Reapers_ on the cover. His fingers twitched at his side. "What do you want?" He finally asked. "Do you need another dosage of laughter?"

The Undertaker giggled. "I suppose not. I'm just here to help, and feed you a warning."

"What warning?" Ronald asked, his voice shaking once again.

The Undertaker turned his head towards the young reaper. "What you are about to encounter is unlike anything you have ever come across before. You think you are prepared but you are not. Someone is undoubtedly going to get hurt, and _lives will be lost._" His head turned towards Sebastian. "When you find him, the one you love may not be the same. You will not be able to trust him until you free him from the cage he is in. You will not be able to _love_ him until he is _free_, do you understand, _demon_?"

Sebastian wasn't sure what to say. He felt numb and cold. He nodded his head slightly.

"Like a puppet on invisible strings, he will do whatever he can to keep you from saving your love. He will not recognize you for who you truly are, but you cannot stop. You may have to hurt him to stop him even for the slightest moment. Do not stop reminding him who you are and what he means to you; or you are both forever doomed." The Undertaker stood up slowly. "With him; these creatures will be stronger than you can imagine. But… without him… they are nothing but shadows."

"What do they want with him?" Sebastian asked. Ronald slowly walked up behind the Undertaker, and again tried to snatch the Shadow Demon book from his hands.

The Undertaker laughed, his serious demeanor lost once again. "Yes, yes, all the answers you need are in here! From the beginning to the end! It tells you of the Shadow Demons' interests and hunger. It even speaks of the forbidden art of re-surfacing a Split. Like the one of your lovely Miss Red." He threw the _Shadow Daemons_ book at Ronald, then the other to Sebastian. "You best be on your way!" He giggled, making his way back into the little cove between the bookcases.

"Re-surfacing?" Sebastian spoke the word slowly.

The Undertaker sat down, a disturbing smile spreading across his lips. "Yes, yes. Breaking the cage. Bringing it out of its shell…"

"_Permanently." _

* * *

_Author's Note: _I apologize for any typos in this chapter; I did write half of it on my phone and I am fairly sure that my keyboard hates me. This story should only have a few more chapters, but I have new story ideas in mind. Please leave a review telling me what you think!


	20. Safe House

Grell opened his eyes to find himself in an extremely nice bedroom, lying on an extremely comfortable bed. He frowned slightly. How did he get here? He didn't feel any pain from the bruises and cuts Rebecca had left. In fact, there didn't seem to be any sign of them at all. He looked down – he was fully clothed, with nothing indicated that he had been taken advantage of – one of his worst fears. He sat up, still in no pain, and looked around.

"Hello?" He called out. "Is anyone there?" He could smell tea and something being baked. He slowly got up out of the bed and walked out of the bedroom. Nervously, he peeked around the corners. The house was rather large, but he didn't feel threatened. Either way, he knew he should stay on his guard. The smell was leading him down the long staircase. He touched the smooth wood of the banister as he walked down. "Hello?" He called out again as he neared the kitchen. When he entered he saw a woman, with hair just as red as his, pouring a cup of tea.

"Hello Grell." She smiled at him. "You're just in time for tea, darling."

Grell stared at her for a minute before speaking. She looked extremely familiar. "Who are you? Where am I?" He demanded.

She simply giggled. When she turned around, Grell felt an overwhelming sense of déjà vu. The woman's red hair framed her face perfectly. Her dress was red as well, reminding Grell of one he had seen before. She had deep ruby red eyes that reminded Grell of someone else, though he could not think of a name or face. She set a plate with several little cakes and pastries down in front of the chair closest to him. "Sit down and have some tea and cakes now. I've rescued you, haven't I? It's the least you could do to thank me."

"Rescued…" Grell inhaled sharply and sat in the chair. Not because he was ready to have tea and cakes like everything was fine and dandy; but because his head was spinning. How had this woman; this kind cake-baking woman, defeated Rebecca and Christopher? "You expect me to believe that you took on two demons?"

"I really can't say I know what you are talking about, Grell. Please, sweetheart, have some tea and cake before it gets cold." She sounded slightly disappointed that he hadn't stuffed his face with her sweets yet.

He stared down at the food. Something told him to be cautious; to find a way out of this strange woman's home. But… then there was the other side… the side that had been so cruelly tortured and starved. He was so hungry. When was the last time he had eaten? He couldn't remember. He picked up one of the small cakes and plopped it onto his tongue. He hesitated before chewing it and took a deep breath when the sweet taste of strawberries and cream filled his mouth. He swallowed it and a warm, happy sensation filled the pit of his stomach, spreading to the rest of his body.

"Isn't it wonderful?" She asked, happily. "Wash it down with some tea, love. The sugar is already in."

Grell nodded slightly before taking a sip of the tea. Again, it was something truly extraordinary. It tasted absolutely divine. He swallowed and he felt a buzzing sensation in his head. All his suspicions about this woman had dissolved. He was no longer concerned with getting out of the house, but how long he would be able to stay. He wanted to feel this high of joy and safety.

"Yes, Grell…" She got up from her chair and touched his cheek. "You're safe now." Her sad smile faded slightly. "There were evil people, weren't there? These people hurt you."

Grell nodded slightly. His mouth opened to speak, but no actual words came from between his lips.

"I need you to tell me about those people Grell. Not just the ones that took you. I need you to tell me about _anyone _that has ever harmed you in your entire life. Tell me. I want to help you. I need you to tell me what they did. I need to know everything. That is the only way I can help. Tell me what they did to you. What scares you, Grell? Tell me. What scares you? I need to know _everything_. Do you understand?"

"Y-Ye-Yes…" Grell said softly, not taking his eyes off of her crimson orbs.

The woman nodded and smiled, touching Grell's hand. "We're going to become great friends, Grell. We're going to be spending so much time together. Oh, aren't you excited? It will be just like old times!"

Grell pulled his hand back weakly. "O-Old times?" He gasped out. "Who _are_ you?" He muttered; trying to stand.

A hurt expression crossed her face. "I know I look a bit different… But I did not think you could have forgotten me so quickly." She smiled sadly at him as he stumbled backwards. "Come now, Grell… Don't run from me."

"Who are you?" Grell pleaded for an answer, though he wasn't sure if he had even been able to say the correct words – his mind was so blurry.

"It's me, darling." She said, walking towards him and grabbing his hand. Grell's eyes widened as realization hit him.

"A-Angelina?"

* * *

Rebecca glanced up as the large door opened. "You know, I understand why we had to relocate." She said as Christopher walked towards her. "But, this is an abandoned factory so it terrifies me when you just come barging in here."

"What, did you think I was a ghost?" Christopher rolled his eyes, looking at her in dismay.

"No." She spat, glaring back at him. "But there are kids, both young and old, that like to check these places out. The last thing we need is a snot nosed brat getting into our business."

Christopher shrugged nonchalantly. "If someone does come in, we'll take care of them in a flash."

"Oh, yes, that's even better." Rebecca muttered to herself. "A _dead_ snot nosed brat."

Christopher sighed. "Rebecca, stop complaining. How is he coming along?"

A grin spread across Rebecca's face and she moved to the side. Grell was lying on the cold floor, his chest bare, a pair of loose fitting pants covering his legs, his red hair flowing around him like waves. His mouth was open, soft choking gasps and wheezes coming out, and his muscles convulsed every few moments. Christopher knelt in front of him and turned his head towards him. Grell's normally bright green eyes were no longer visible. White now covered the emerald color, almost as if his eyes had rolled back into his head – though it was obvious they were staring directly at Christopher.

Christopher smiled and stood up. "You've gotten fairly far, Rebecca. I must say, I am surprised." Rebecca hissed in his direction. "How long will it take to get the Split out?"

Rebecca frowned, almost embarrassed. "I'm not sure. I'm trying to make him feel safe first."

"Safe?" Christopher spat.

"I have to!" Rebecca argued. "He won't share anything with her if he doesn't feel safe. I can only control him so far. It's a _grim reaper_, Christopher. Not some weak little human. A grim reaper with a _Split_. If I don't pull it out right, that _thing_ is going to come after _us_, understand?"

Christopher growled and slammed his hand against a nearby table. "Rebecca one day it's going to be that demon and those disgusting reapers barging through the door. We can't handle them like 'snot nosed brats' without that Split!"

"You think I don't know that, Topher?!" The she-demon screamed at her partner. "You think I don't know what it's like to be tortured? You think I don't want to feel powerful for once?!" She slammed her hands on the ground, causing Grell to gasp and convulse violently. "I want this just as bad as you do. If you're so worried that we're going to be caught – find a way to get me some time. Don't just wander around telling everyone that we're in possession of something we're not. _Help_ me, Topher." She pleaded, quickly wiping a tear away from her eye.

Christopher sighed and turned towards her. "Fine. I'll see what I can do." He knelt by her and touched her tear-stained cheek softly. "I'm sorry. Truly, I am. I'm just… looking forward to this so badly. Like a child awaiting their birthday. All the presents they shall receive." Rebecca smiled slightly. He kissed her cheek softly.

"Keep doing your best."

* * *

_Author's Note_: Hm... Well that was a little short, I'll admit. I hope you liked it anyway. I've started my Ronald Knox story, though I'm really starting to doubt that it will be a one-shot. The storyline has changed just a bit, and if you want to know more of the direction it's going to, check my profile. Again, I'm seriously doubtful that it will be a Grell x Ronald lovefest. That's just a student/teacher relationship that I want no part of, though they are cute as best friends/brother and sister. I'll put the first chapter up soon, so look out for it. Please leave a review of what you think!


	21. Step One

Death had not changed Madame Angelina Durless in the slightest.

Grell was starting to realize that now. She still lived for gossip. Well, maybe _lived_ wasn't the right word. Yet, she was desperate to know what was going on in the land of the living. Unfortunately, to her dismay, Grell couldn't seem to think of anything interesting. In fact, he could barely remember a thing about the world he came from.

"Oh dear." Angelina sighed; disappointed at Grell's lack of conversational skills. "I suppose I really must be going on with my job before we can actually talk, don't you think, Grell?"

"Job?" Grell muttered, his hand grabbing the tea cup to bring the nectar to his mouth; almost robotically.

Angelina nodded, taking a sip of her own tea. "As much as I would love to say that I only found you so we could rekindle our fiery red passion," she winked, "it is not the case." Grell frowned slightly, his arm setting the tea cup down. Surprisingly, having had all of that tea – his throat was completely parched. "I'm afraid we have to get into the not-so-amusing talk now."

Grell tried to keep his eyes on her, but his vision was blurring. "What do you mean?"

"You remember what I said, don't you Grell?" Madame Red flipped her long hair over her shoulder and gave him the dazzling smile that he loved so much.

"What you…" Grell tried to rack his mind for her words when suddenly it hit him.

_ Tell me about anyone that has ever harmed you in your entire life. _

_ I want to help you. _

_Tell me what they did to you._

_Tell me._

_What scares you?_

_I want to help you._

_Tell me, what scares you?_

_I need to know everything._

_What scares you?_

_TELL ME._

Grell winced and tried to bring his hand to his head, which was now throbbing, but his arm wouldn't cooperate. "Yes, right… You… You want to help me… Help me with what?"

Angelina paused, as if she hadn't even thought of this question. "Well… I suppose I want to help you… get _revenge_."

"W-What? Why?"

Angelina laughed as if he had just made a remarkably funny joke. "They deserve to be punished don't they? No one should get away with hurting you. Now if you just open up, and let me see what's inside… maybe, we can find a way to make them feel as tortured as you have."

Grell had always been fascinated with the concept of revenge. The shedding of blood sometimes wasn't enough for him, though he could not figure out why. Did he really _enjoy_ killing people? Would he _enjoy_ other people going through unnecessary pain? Or was it really 'unnecessary'? Maybe Angelina was right – maybe they did deserve it.

"Well?" Angelina sounded a little impatient.

Grell felt his head spinning again and finally he weakly nodded. "Yes. Fine… Just… Can you… Make the room stop… Spin…" He felt himself sliding off the chair and his vision blurred to the point of darkness.

When Grell opened his eyes he was in a whole new room. Well, more like a whole new _house_. It was _his_ house. His old home, back when he was a little boy. He felt at home and scared at the same time. "'Madame?" He called out, searching for his partner in red. "Angel-"

"I'm here." Angelina appeared by his side, a small frown on her face.

"Why are we here? _How_ are we here?" Grell asked; his voice shaky.

"We're here because you opened up. You're ready to take vengeance on those that have hurt you." She spoke slowly and calmly, as if explaining something to a small child. There was the sound of dishes breaking and a woman sobbing. "There. This is step one."

Grell stood up slowly, his green eyes wide and childlike. He slowly took several steps forward when he saw something pass in front of the door. He frowned and ran forward, prepared to strike when he was greeted by the frightened face of a child. But wait… the red hair and blue eyes were unmistakable. It was not just any child.

It was him.

Grell froze in the presence of his five year-old self. Young Grell's red hair fell down, almost touching his shoulders, in soft crimson waves. Young Grell was blind to his older self standing in front of him. He rushed down the hallway and into the kitchen, with Grell close behind.

"Daddy, stop!" Young Grell pleaded, staring up at a tall burly man with dark hair and hatred in his eyes. There was a woman cowering in the corner. She had the same stunning red hair as her son. It fell down in curls, cupping her pale, bruised, face. Her blue eyes filled with terror at the sight of her young son.

"Darling, go back upstairs!" She cried, looking from her husband to her son. "Please, Grell, go back upstairs!"

The boy didn't listen. Grell felt a pang in his heart as his younger self ran in front of his father. "Daddy stop hurting mommy! She didn't do anything!" He jumped up and down, tears streaming from his defiant eyes.

"You little brat! You're just as bad as her!" The man roared, bringing his fist down hard on the boy's face. The woman let out a scream, scrambling towards her son as he flew across the kitchen from the impact.

"Grell!" The woman cried, cradling her barely conscious child. "Oh, darling, sweetheart, please. Peter, don't you see what you've… Peter?" Her hysterical cries turned into a soft whisper as her husband neared her, the glint of a knife showing in his hand. "Peter, what are you doing? Put that away. Peter…" She stared at the knife, then at the unconscious little boy in her arms. "Peter, look at me. You're not thinking correctly. You've… look," She sobbed, shaking young Grell in her arms, "you've hurt our son."

"He's not my son, Ana." Peter growled, taking a menacing step forward.

"What are you talking about?" Ana cried. "Peter, this is _our_ son! You've _hurt our son! _You can hit me all you like, but not my baby." She pressed her tear-stained cheek to Grell's. "Not my baby boy."

"All the times I've been gone…" Peter grumbled. "That's not my son."

Ana stared up at him in horror. "That's… You think I… Peter!"

"I'm done hearing it, Ana!" Peter screamed back, raising the knife. "I'm done with _you_."

Ana let out a screaming sob and rocked her child in her arms. Grell suddenly felt more alert than he had in days.

"Why don't you do something about it?" Grell spun around to see Angelina staring at him. "You can, if you want. Stop him, Grell. _Stop him._" Grell turned around slowly, his eyes on the drunken man with the knife. His mother, Ana, let out another scream and his green eyes fell on her.

"I'm done, Ana!" Peter said again, now standing directly in front of his wife and child. "I'm done!" The knife went up and came down fast. Before it could pierce any skin, the sound of a chainsaw drowned out the sobbing Ana.

Grell revved up his scythe and shoved it through his father's stomach, a small smile on his lips as the man let out a surprised gurgling noise. His deep eyes stared at his adult son in confusion and horror. Grell let out a soft growl as he twisted the saw in the man's stomach. "I'm done." He yanked the saw out, watching as his father fell to the ground. "With _you_." He kicked the man's lifeless body before turning to his mother and younger self. Ana had her arms wrapped around her boy and was rocking him, singing, telling him that everything was going to be okay. He smiled at the sight and turned, staring at Angelina. She smirked at the sight of a yellow-tint in his green eyes.

"What's next?"

* * *

_Author's Note: _The next couple of chapters are going to be a little short. I want to drag this part of the story out just a little more. I am sure I will be updating more often. Oh! I have also posted my Ronald Knox story, **The Color of Flames**, that I was speaking of. I'm fairly sure that it's no longer a one-shot and I'm not really sure where I'm going with it. If you could look at it and review it, that would be very much appreciated. Please leave a review telling me what you think of this chapter!


	22. Step Two

"You want us to go chasing after two shadow demons, all by ourselves?"

Ronald Knox stared at the demon butler in front of him in total disbelief. "Please tell me you're joking."

Sebastian shook his head, frowning at the young reaper's reaction. "After you revealed your feelings for Grell, I would have thought that you would have been eager to go on a search such as this. Do you really think that my Young Master and your supervisor are going to take one moment's break from their bickering to save your mentor?"

"Grell Sutcliff is a lot more than a _mentor_ to me." Ronald muttered, glancing down. "Why do you suddenly care for him so much, demon? Last I heard; you wouldn't give him the time of day unless it had to do with you injuring him." Sebastian's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't expected to be questioned. "He talks about you all the time at work. 'Bassy' this and 'Sebby' that. It's almost sickening." He chuckled and squinted up at him. "But from the sounds of it, you're just like everyone else. You never loved him back. It was always one-sided. In fact… Do you know how many times you made him cry?"

Sebastian froze at the last words. He hadn't ever thought of making Grell cry. Of course, he had seen tears well up in his eyes during his past rejections – but with the new found feelings he had for the reaper, guilt was now swelling up in him. This new attraction towards Grell had pushed back his memories of previous encounters with the reaper. He remembered when he had first met him.

"I do not know where it's come from. I cannot express that any more than I already have. It's frightening for me; these new emotions. When I first met Grell, he was posing as Madame Red's butler during the Jack the Ripper escapades. I instantly knew he was no ordinary butler, like myself." Sebastian smiled slightly at the thought of Grell's mousy appearance. From his dull brown hair to his wide green eyes, Grell Sutcliff had still been particularly attractive. Sebastian had thought so at the beginning, but managed to push the complementary, yet inappropriate, thought from his mind.

"He was very shy and quiet; unsure of when it was his place to speak or not." Ronald snorted and covered his mouth with a gloved hand. "No, feel free to laugh – I thought it was rather amusing myself when I discovered his true personality.

He was attached to me already, but I could not relinquish from my duties as the Earl's butler. I had orders to attend to." Sebastian looked ashamed for a moment as he recalled the incident where his master had ordered him to investigate the Jack the Ripper case.

"There is something that I have never told anyone; including Grell. I say these feelings are foreign to me, but I suppose they truly are not. I learned something in my investigations that I concealed to myself." Ronald leaned forward; intrigued by the direction the demon's story was taking.

"During my investigations, I found that Madame Red and the Viscount Druitt were the only two logical suspects. After the ball, when we had discovered that the Viscount Druitt was guilty of nothing close to murder… I realized that Angelina Durless was our culprit. But I could not see how she could have done it alone.

I then looked at her strange butler. I knew that he had something to do with it. I was going to take action to fulfill my master's orders but…" Sebastian looked down, ashamed. "My feelings for the ridiculous man got in the way of my judgment. When we discovered him hiding in the building in which Mary Kelley was murdered… I was almost disappointed that he had been caught. I wanted to learn more about him. But after he killed Madame Red, I knew there was no place for him in my life. My Young Master would want him dead." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"If I thought I would fall in love with anyone… I can honestly say I never would have thought; him. Yet, it has happened and there is nothing I can do about it now."

Ronald shifted his weight from foot to foot. "You… You really _love_ Grell-senpai, don't you… Sebastian?"

Sebastian nodded slightly, a pained expression on his face. "Yes. It is said that when and if a demon falls in love… it only happens once. Once they are attached, their withered heart belongs to that person. Forever." Sebastian chuckled. "I always believed love was a sign of weakness. If that is so, then I must be weakest of them all."

Ronald couldn't help but grin. "Alright. How do we find him?"

Sebastian glanced at him, a small relieved smile on his lips. "There are only few places that two shadow demons can hide a grim reaper. We will have to check the old abandoned buildings in the area. They will either want to be away from people or in plain view, where no one would suspect them. It would have to be dark; shadow demons dread being in the light. I'm sure they've…" he shut his eyes briefly, "they've hurt him, so it would have to be somewhere decently soundproofed." He frowned slightly, opening his eyes. "We'll have to search at night – that is when they'll be at work."

Ronald grimaced. "At work?"

The demon butler nodded slightly. "You heard the Undertaker. They are going to try to resurface that Split. If we can get started now, we may be able to apprehend them before they get it out." Sebastian turned and quickly started towards town.

"And if we don't?" Ronald chased after the fast butler, stopping in the middle of the road. "Sebastian…" The demon froze in his steps, "what if we don't find him in time?"

"Then if there is a God… let's hope he helps us."

* * *

Grell stood in the small library of his grandmother's home. He smiled as he picked up one of the nursery rhyme books that he had loved her reading to him so very much.

"What are you doing?" Angelina walked into the library with her hands on her hips. She didn't look impatient, just curious.

"Reminiscing." Grell sighed, placing the book back on the shelf. "What are we doing here, Ann? My grandmother never harmed me." He pointed out, folding his arms.

Angelina just smiled and motioned for him to follow her into the hallway. As soon as they exited the library, they were almost knocked over by a young Grell running down the hall.

"Bye, Grandmother! See you after my lessons!" The young boy called, running out of the front door as quickly as possible.

"Someone's in a hurry." Angelina laughed before motioning for Grell to follow her once more. They followed the younger Grell out of the house and down the street. The young boy looked happy and carefree and Grell smiled at the joyful look on his face. Unfortunately, both Grells' smiles faded as three boys suddenly circled the younger. They were each taller than him and probably a couple years older. They grinned at each other and one pointed to his books.

"You need help carrying those?" He asked.

Young Grell shook his head, his red hair flipping around his face. "N-N-No, thank y-you." He stammered, clutching the books to his chest.

"W-W-W-W-What was th-th-th-that?" Another boy said in a high pitched, mocking tone.

"P-Please don't." Grell again stammered, his cheeks turning the same color as his hair.

"Aw, look at little Gwell Sutcliff." The tallest one teased. "So scared and shy."

"P-Paul, I'm going to be late for my lessons." Young Grell tried to push past the three boys, but they shoved him backward.

"Wouldn't it be funny, mates, if he didn't show up to his lessons at all?" Paul said to the other two boys with a malevolent grin on his lips. Before Young Grell could speak, the two boys knocked the books from his arms and grabbed the boy's small arms so he was unable to move. Paul brought his fist down on Grell's cheek several times, causing the boy to cry out and tears to stain his pale, freckled cheeks. With one blow, Grell crumpled to the ground and the boys let go of him, only to stop on his stomach and sides until he let out a sputtering cough, blood suddenly staining his lips.

Angelina looked at Grell, a frown on her face. "Well? Aren't you going to handle it the same way you handled your father?" She questioned, glancing at Grell's hands, half expecting to hear the revving of a familiar chainsaw.

Grell watched the scene play out before him, his green eyes wide. "I remember this." He said softly. "I don't need to do anything." Angelina opened her mouth to speak. "Wait."

Paul and his two friends stumbled backward. "P-Paul…" The shorter one spoke, his voice shaking. "I think we went a bit overboard this time…" Paul didn't speak, he simply stared down at the boy in horror.

Young Grell put his pale fingertips to his lips and pulled them back, staring at his red covered fingertips in surprise. His large blue eyes narrowed and he pushed himself up off the ground. The boys stepped back in surprise, waiting for the redheaded boy to speak. Instead, he simply picked up one of his hardback books and dusted it off. Paul laughed nervously, nudging his friends, but his laughter was soon interrupted by the sound of a crack.

No one had actually seen it coming; literally. Young Grell had used all of his remaining strength, which was surprisingly quite a lot, to slam his book against Paul's head. The boy had instantly been thrown to the ground and slammed his head just as hard on the sidewalk. Blood was now seeping out from under his dark hair. Young Grell stared down at the bloodied boy before bringing back his food and kicking him hard in the stomach three times. Paul coughed and sputtered weakly, his wide brown eyes staring at the redhead in horror.

Angelina glanced at Grell who had a small triumphant smile on his face. She leaned forward to catch a glimpse of his eyes, which were yellowing just a tad bit more. She smiled; they were really getting somewhere. Just a little push further and they would be able to get what they needed.

"Come with me." She tugged on his hand and pulled him to a dark back alley. The farther they went, the more the alley transformed into something different; a hallway. A very elegant hallway with doors on every side. There were numbers on the doors, indicating that they were rooms. "A school?" Angelina sounded surprised, glancing at Grell with confusion in her red eyes. "What could have happened here?"

Grell took several steps and leaned forward, as if he were trying to listen to something. He heard the sound of boys laughing and his green eyes widened. "I want to leave." He turned on his heels and started down the hallway, Madame Red following close behind.

"What? Why?" Angelina sounded frustrated, now.

"Please." Grell's voice cracked as he broke into a jog. "How the hell do we get out of here? I swear to god, Madame, if you do not get me out of this blasted place-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence for he heard his own flighty laugh coming from the opposite end of the hall. He froze and both he and Angelina turned around.

There was Grell, probably around the age of sixteen or seventeen, being practically carried by two other boys, with four others trailing behind them. They all seemed to be a bit tipsy, but it was obvious that Grell had a lot more than they, for he could barely stand on his own two feet. He let out a flighty giggle before his head fell onto the shoulder of the tall blonde next to him.

"Oh God, John, he's completely zonked." The brunette helping to carry Grell laughed.

John, the blonde, smirked and nudged Grell's head up with his shoulder. "I know, Nick. It's great, isn't it?" Nick grinned back and John turned towards the guys behind them. "Alright boys, we can take it from here. See you tomorrow." The four other boys laughed as Grell weakly tried to raise his hand in a wave but only managed to whack Nick on the cheek. John pushed Grell onto Nick and rummaged around in his pants pocket. He finally pulled out a key and put it in the door.

Nick leaned forward and seemed to be whispering something into the drunken Grell's ear. John frowned at him. "Wait until we get into the room, Nick. God." He pushed open the door and motioned for Nick to take the intoxicated redhead inside. Nick dragged him inside with a mischievous expression.

Grell watched the scene play out for a moment before summoning his scythe. Pure hatred flashed in his green eyes. "I'm not letting this happen again." He whispered under his breath. He ran forward and revved his saw. Suddenly Nick and John looked up, terror in their eyes. Nick dropped the now-shirtless Grell to the ground just before the saw tore through his chest.

Grell's eyes flashed and a disturbing grin took place on his face. He pulled the saw out and spun around, slicing John's blonde head from his shoulders. He stared at the crimson liquid on his blade for a moment before looking down at his younger self. The younger Grell was curled up on the floor; shivering and whimpering.

"Don't cry yet." Grell whispered, "They didn't have their chance to really hurt you." He turned towards Angelina, who stared at him in awe. He stormed past her.

She watched him, slight disappointment on her face. "I thought that would have broken him." She pulled a compact mirror out of her pocket and examined her pale face. She hadn't wanted to go this far, but she seemed to have no choice. There was one last memory.

One memory that he didn't even know he had.

* * *

_Author's Note: _Being the obsessive compulsive nutcase that I am; I deleted my Ronald Knox story _The Color of Flames_ so I could revise it a little more. The story should be up again tomorrow, hopefully. Please leave a review on this chapter! I think I'm going to wait for a review before I post another chapter to this... Mainly, just because they give me motivation to continue posting, haha.


	23. Step Three

If Sebastian had any hope of finding Grell on his own, it was dashed. It had been three days since he and Ronald had set out on their little journey – and there had been no sign of Rebecca or Christopher. The two hid the injured reaper fairly well, which irked Sebastian greatly. He frowned as Ronald slid down the wall of the warehouse they were in, bringing his legs up to his chest. The boy placed his chin on his knees, a frustrated look on his young features. Sebastian almost felt bad for the boy. Two days ago he had seemed so confident, and now it was as if he had given up all chances of finding his friend.

"There aren't that many other places they could be." Sebastian pointed out, hoping to raise the boy's spirits. "We're bound to find them soon."

"Really."

Sebastian couldn't if it was a statement or a question by the way the boy said it. He had lack of emotion in the word, as if he didn't really care whether they found them or not. Sebastian frowned slightly. "What's the matter with you?" He questioned.

Ronald sighed. "I'm sorry, mate. I just… It's been three days. How long does it take to re-surface that thing inside of him?" He chewed on his lip. "I feel like, even if we do find them. We're already too la—No bloody way."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows at the strange ending to the sentence and even more so when the young reaper got up, scythe drawn and ran to one of the windows of the warehouse. "What is it?" Sebastian followed him slowly and peered out the window. There, walking on the street below them was none other than Christopher Jenkins.

Sebastian shook his head in slight disbelief. No, it couldn't be. It was too easy. Surely the demons had to know that Sebastian would be coming after them; why would they risk walking out in the middle of the day where they could be seen by him? Of course, Ronald wasn't thinking of this as he dashed down the stairs, retracting his scythe to follow the demon. The butler groaned softly and chased after him.

"Ronald, we have to be careful. This could just be a trap." Ronald opened his mouth to speak as they crossed the road when suddenly a carriage screeched to a stop right in front of them. Sebastian looked up and saw Bard staring down at them, amused.

"Who the hell-?" Ronald started but his face fell when the door open and out stepped the grim reaper supervisor; William T. Spears. He winced at the angered look on the supervisor's face. He ran a nervous hand through his hair. Sebastian looked just as uncomfortable as Ciel stepped out after him. "Mr. Spears, sir, what are you doing here?" Ronald craned his neck, hoping to catch a glimpse of Christopher on the other side of the carriage. He glanced at Sebastian and shrugged helplessly.

"What the hell were you two thinking?" Ciel demanded, obviously frustrated that he was even there. "You think by running off this morning, we wouldn't have noticed your absence?" Sebastian exchanged a dumbfounded look with Ronald before opening his mouth to mention that they had been gone _three days_ not one, but Ciel interrupted him again. "I did not give you permission to leave Sebastian."

"Nor I, you, Mr. Knox." William said, adjusting his glasses. Ronald blushed slightly and looked down, embarrassed.

"Sebastian, why are you so _desperate_ to find Grell Sutcliff?" Ciel questioned. "This is highly unlike you. You never leave unless it is an order. You make no actions without my say. You have no words or thoughts unless I place them in your head." The boy ranted.

Sebastian's red eyes widened. How _dare_ him. How _dare_ that child treat Sebastian as if he were nothing but a trained puppy. Sebastian Michaelis wasn't just butler; Sebastian Michaelis. He was a soul consuming, all-powerful demon that should have control over his own actions without the permission of a bratty little thirteen year-old boy. The little monster acted as though he had control over his very thoughts and feelings when it was obvious he had no such power.

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched and he leaned forward, grasping the child by the throat. Ciel's blue eye widened with fear. Sebastian never laid a hand on him before. "Listen here, _brat_." The demon tightened his grip, fangs showing between his pale lips. "Don't get to cocky in the thought that you have so much control over me." He held up his left hand and pulled off his white glove with his teeth, revealing the seal of the Faustian contract. "Yes, this means that I am bound to you, and if you give me an order – I will fulfill it. But do not think that it keeps me from any bitter thoughts about _you_." He gave the child's neck one last squeeze before dropping him and stepping back.

Ciel gasped, his blue eye wide in shock. "You… You idiot…" He coughed. "Why… What's happening to you?"

"He's in love, didn't you know?" Ronald sighed dramatically, leaning against his death scythe.

"In love?" Ciel muttered; frowning until realization hit him. "No… You can't be… With that _freak_?" Sebastian took a deep breath and closed his eyes briefly. "Just because I ordered you to accommodate him… To make him feel like there was no bad blood between us… You decide to fall in love with him?"

"Whoa, wait, what?" Both grim reapers were now staring at the master and butler in shock. Ronald had a slightly disappointed look in his eyes. William glanced at the blonde with a look that said, 'I told you so'.

"No, it isn't as it seems." Sebastian tried to defend himself.

"Did you ever think that your feelings may have just been my order?" Ciel spat. "Demons can't love, Sebastian. If you remember, the people that took Grell are _demons_ – totally incapable of compassion or adoration. _You_ are a demon just like them, Sebastian." Sebastian felt as though the child had struck him painfully across the face.

"You cannot love."

* * *

Grell inhaled sharply as he walked down the dark, wet, streets of London. Madame Red disappeared as soon as he had found himself out of the school and into the dark roads. He did not bother to search for her. His mind was still haunted by the images he had just witnessed. Though he had taken care of it this time, he knew that the past hadn't been changed. The pain was still there.

_Grell sipped his drink timidly. He had never really been interested in drinking, so when the boys from his class had offered to sneak some liquor into the school, he filled his glass with water; watching as everyone got themselves zonked out of their heads. They were laughing at the top of their lungs, and Grell expected that they were going to get caught sooner or later._

_He wondered what Ivan was doing. The Russian boy had said that he didn't want to get in with 'that crowd', so he stayed in his room to 'study' for some upcoming exams. Grell had shrugged his shoulders and said that he would meet up with his friend later, if he wasn't completely wasted by the time the night was over. _

_John, a tall blonde boy – whom the ladies simply adored – sat himself down next to the redheaded boy with an extra drink in his hand. "Hey, mate. Come on, let's have some actual fun." Grell smiled politely and shook his head. "Come on, have you ever even drank before?" He questioned. Grell blushed, answering the question silently. John laughed. "Well, come on… How about you have just this one, and if you don't like it – you don't have to have any more. Deal?"_

_Grell sighed and set down his water. He reluctantly took the drink from the boy's hands. He took a sip of it, the drink instantly sending a buzz to his head. It was fairly strong and he wondered how John and his friends were able to drink so many. _

_"See? It's not so bad, right?" John laughed, nudging his friend. "Hey, Nick! Come over here! I got Sutcliff to actually drink!" He laughed as a brown haired boy stumbled over to them. _

_"Good going, Red!" Nick laughed, nudging Grell and spilling some of his drink on the redhead's lap. "Finally joining the club, huh?" He took a swig of his drink._

_Grell tried to smile and he took an identical swig of his drink. The buzz increased slightly and he began to wonder what exactly it was that he was drinking. "I think…" He noticed John and Nick giving each other triumphant looks. "I think I'm going to try and…" he tried to stand up, but fell back down, "find Ivan…"_

_"Nah, Ivan isn't important tonight." John leaned forward, pressing his lips against Grell's ear. "The only person of importance tonight is __**you**__." He whispered. _

_Grell felt shivers run up and down his spine. Nick whispered that he should take another drink, so he did. Before he knew it, he had finished the glass. His mind was rambling with questions. He was trying to figure out what had happened. Though he had only finished one glass, he felt as though he had been drinking all day. He could hear himself making slurred jokes and laughing, but he couldn't remember what he had just said. _

_Soon, he felt himself being pulled up from the ground. He was dragged by John and Nick out of the room and into the dorm hallway. He heard himself laughing over nothing, though he was curious as to where he was being taken._

_"This should be fun." Nick chuckled darkly._

_Grell turned to look at him curiously, his big blue eyes blinking up at the brunette. Nick nudged John to hurry. As the blonde dismissed the other boys that had followed them, he pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door to the room they stood in front of. Both Nick and John chuckled as Nick carried Grell in and placed him on the bed. Grell let out a whimper as his head hit the pillow. Nick instantly hopped onto the bed next to him, stroking his red hair softly. _

_"Couldn't even wait until I got the door shut, could ya Parker?" John chuckled before unbuttoning and pulling his shirt over his head. _

_"You sure we can get away with this, Johnny?" The brunette's voice shook with a hint of fear that hadn't shown before. _

_John rolled his eyes. "Do you see him, Parker?" He gestured to Grell, whose glassy eyes were staring vacantly at the ceiling. "He's numb. All I know is I want a piece of that pretty little thing." He walked over to the opposite side of the bed and crawled on, pinning Grell's arms down – not like the redhead was fighting back._

_Grell blinked up at him, his brain slowly registering what was happening. He let out a weak whine and tried to struggle in the older boy's grasp. Unfortunately, the drink had weakened him to the point that all that he could do was slightly shift his arms and twist his wrists in the blonde's grip. "No…" He muttered softly, giving up his struggle._

_"Oh yes, Sutcliff." John snickered. "What? You thought I'd keep a secret like yours from my mate, Nick, here?" The young man started to unbutton Grell's shirt, while Nick laughed and unbuckled his pants. "No, no, no… You see, we've always been a bit interested in pretty boys like yourself. And to know your little secret well… We assumed you wouldn't have a problem with this."_

_Grell __**did**__ have a problem with it, but he had no strength to push them away. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks as his pants and shirt were ripped from his body – his underwear close behind. Lying there, naked, pinned under John's firm grip – Grell cried. This is why he never wanted anyone to know. Ivan wouldn't have done this. _

_Nick pushed him over. "I'll go first, then." He muttered, an eager smile on his lips. John instantly started kissing Grell's neck, traveling up to his lips; prepared to muffle any scream that might have erupted at the unbearable penetrating pain that occurred within the next few seconds. _

Grell blinked as he finally became aware of where he was. He looked around him in confusion. This was the place they had found the last Jack the Ripper victim; Mary Kelley. What on earth was he doing here? He took a couple steps forward when he saw himself creeping out of a building. He stared at himself in surprise. His hair was brown, pulled back in a deep red bow. He wore large classes and plain butler attire.

Grell had little memory of his days as Madame Red's butler, but he remembered this scene perfectly. Angelina came out of the building, wrapping her arms around butler Grell's waist expectantly.

"We've done it, Grell! We've really done it." She cried, turning him around and kissing his lips long and slow. "I love you." She said softly.

Butler Grell smiled into the kiss and spun her around as though they were a married couple having just finished their vows. "We have. You can rest easy now, Ann. I love you." He kissed her cheek, then froze.

"Grell? Darling, what is it?" She clung to him, concerned.

Butler Grell turned his head, sniffing the air. "Demon." He turned towards her. "Your nephew is coming." Her red eyes turned from concern to hate.

"That brat… He can't stop this. He can't stop what we've created." Madame Red kissed Grell once more. "Come on… in here. We have to finish her up." She walked in but Grell stood still.

He suddenly stepped back as if he had just been slapped across the face. He looked around, terrified. Grell found himself speaking with his counterpart. "W-Where am I? Madame? What's going on?"

"Oh Lord, not again. Not now." Angelina cried, distraught. She grabbed Grell's arm and dragged him into the building. "Listen to me, Grell… this is what you have to say…" There was whispering and suddenly he saw Sebastian and Ciel run towards the building. Ciel threw open the door and Sebastian quickly pulled him back. The boy threw up, disgusted with the smell and sight of the torn up victim.

"You've made quite a mess of yourself in there…" Sebastian observed.

Grell stumbled backwards as his counterpart stumbled forwards.

"Grell Sutcliff."

Grell, his butler uniform now covered in blood, shook his head. "No… No, it's not what you think. I heard the screams and I… I rushed to help and…"

Grell put his hand to his head. What was the point of all this? He knew what had happened that night.

_Not all of it_.

Grell frowned at the familiar voice in his head and looked up. It was like looking in a mirror. There Grell stood, pinning Sebastian to the wall with his death scythe. His eyes landed on Madame Red, who had one hand on Ciel's throat while the other held a dagger prepared to puncture his chest – killing him. "You've taken everything from me!" She screamed.

This part, Grell had no memory of. He took a step forward, watching in awe as Madame's face changed. Angelina dropped the weapon. "No… I can't kill their son…" Suddenly, it was as if the world was in slow motion. Grell watched himself rev his chainsaw, muttering something about her going soft. "This child is mine!" Angelina screamed hysterically before Grell ran at her, tearing his scythe through her stomach.

Grell stumbled backwards, falling on the wet ground.

_Impossible._

_Possible._

_Murderer._

_No._

* * *

Rebecca stepped back, a smile on her face as Grell let out an ear-piercing scream. Christopher ran through the door suddenly, an expectant look on his face. She looked at him. "I've done it." She gasped out, smiling proudly.

"I've broken him."

* * *

_Author's Note: _Alright, normally - as most of you already know - I am very critical of my writing, but I actually enjoyed this chapter. What about you? Please review.


	24. Broken

Ciel Phantomhive hated Grell Sutcliff more than ever.

The boy's distaste for him had dissipated a little after he heard about what had really happened that night with Grell and Madame Red. Now it had grown immensely. The thought of Sebastian being in love with the annoying red freak set his skin ablaze with rage. Sebastian Michaelis _belonged _to _him_. He was to follow the young earl's every order and his focus was to be on him and only him. The thought of Sebastian being distracted from the earl's wishes to frolic around in a meadow of daises with Grell Sutcliff was absolutely infuriating.

Earlier that day, Ciel and William had become aware of the whereabouts of the demons; Rebecca and Christopher. They had made sure that their information was completely viable before scribbling down the address in William's little black book. It seemed the demons were hiding in an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of London. No doubt, torturing Grell every day. The red reaper had been missing for almost 17 days, so there was no telling how much he had endured. They hadn't seemed to have made much progress until now.

Now, with all this new information in mind, Ciel wasn't quite sure whether he truly wanted to find the reaper or not. If he wasn't so concerned about the fact that Grell's Split would go on a murderous rampage, possibly slaying everyone in London, he would have ordered that he and Sebastian return to the Phantomhive Estate, forgetting about the red reaper permanently. The look on the demon butler's face seemed to say that he would make the boy's life a living hell if that order ever left his lips.

"Reaper," Ciel announced, getting a look from both Ronald and William, "I mean, Mr. Spears." William raised his eyebrow. "I believe we have a bit of news to share." He gestured to the black book that was resting on William's leg.

William nodded and opened the book. "Thanks to Mr. Eric Slingby, we have discovered where the demons are holding Sutcliff." Sebastian raised an eyebrow, not taking his red eyes off Ciel – who returned the gaze with a blue-eyed glare. "There is an old abandoned factory on the outskirts of town– right off of Milton Street. There was an incident in which one of our reapers caught glimpse of Jenkins entering the abandoned establishment. The scent of an injured reaper was very strong."

"Is that where we are headed now?" Sebastian asked, finally tearing his eyes from the earl.

William nodded his head. "I have called for back-up. There should be several reapers arriving soon after we get there, just in case."

"No."

Everyone turned to look at Sebastian, but it was Ciel who spoke. "No?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My Lord, I hate to be a bother, but I know how these demons work. As you reminded me earlier; I am one, myself. At the slightest chance that they feel threatened, they will kill him."

"Then they will be weak and easy to overpower. The threat of his Split would no longer be the issue. I am failing to see the problem here." Ciel said in a bored tone.

Sebastian didn't speak, but Ronald did. "I'm sorry, kid, but the world doesn't revolve around you. Just because you don't like senpai Sutcliff, doesn't mean that you can just dish out the death sentence to him. You know what it's like to have family taken from you, am I right?" Ciel's eye widened in surprise and he nodded slightly. "Well, Grell Sutcliff is _my_ family. The only family I have left. I'm not about to lose him because some selfish little noble brat is jealous that his butler his feelings for him. So shut your snobby little mouth before I shut it for you. We clear, mate?"

Ciel cleared his throat and nodded. Sebastian stared at his young master for a moment before turning to the window, a small smirk creeping onto his face. He didn't dare say anything, because he wasn't willing to place his master in a shoddier mood. The butler wondered what Grell was doing. Was he in pain? Was he frightened? Did he ever think of the raven butler?

"We're here." William observed, looking out the carriage window. Bard stopped the carriage and both reapers exited.

"Sebastian…" Ciel said the butler's name slowly. "This is your order…" Sebastian inhaled sharply. "Destroy those shadow demons and… if I tell you… you will kill Grell Sutcliff. With no hesitation."

"M-My Lord-" Sebastian was never one to show emotion, except maybe some dark amusement or hatred, especially in front of his master. Now, he could not hold it in. His pale face contorted into a look of absolute horror. He was not accustomed to feeling frightened – in fact, he could honestly say that he had only ever been afraid twice in his entire demonic life. Now, he was absolutely terrified. When he had made the contract with the young Earl Phantomhive, he had agreed to follow every order the child gave him. The thought of killing Grell had never bothered him before, though he had made every excuse he could think of not to. Now, the excuses didn't seem to have as much of an effect. The only excuse he had were three little words, _I love him_. He couldn't fathom hurting the red reaper. He had gotten so close. Here they were; right outside the building that contained Sebastian's first and only love and now it was as though he was being torn away.

"Sebastian. You _will_ kill him if I ask it of you." Ciel repeated.

Sebastian inhaled sharply, the unfamiliar burning sensation returning to his eyes. "Yes…" He said, his voice full of uncertainty and distress.

"Yes, what?"

Sebastian put his hand on his chest and bowed his head slightly. "Yes, my Lord." His voice was barely above a whisper. He had never felt this pain before, and he hated every bit of it.

"Hello?" Ronald knocked on the carriage door impatiently.

Ciel exited the carriage first, his head held high in the air. Sebastian exited soon after and the four slowly walked towards the factory. The burning sensation in Sebastian's eyes suddenly stopped and he felt something cold on his cheek. He stopped in his tracks and touched his cheek. When he pulled his hand back, there was a small wet circle on the tip of his glove.

"Impossible…" He muttered to himself, staring at the foreign spot for a moment before continuing on. The reaper drew their scythes, hesitating at the doorway.

"No matter what happens, we _are_ getting Grell Sutcliff out of there." Ronald muttered, a look of determination crossing his face. Sebastian nodded slightly. Suddenly both Ciel and the Undertaker's words rang through his mind.

_If I order you…_

_Kill Grell Sutcliff._

_I order you._

_Lives will be lost._

_You cannot love him until he is free._

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath before opening the factory door. The smell of demon was unmistakable as soon as they entered the room. There was also the smell of blood that was extremely overpowering. Sebastian nodded to the others before continuing on. "Rebecca Fitzgerald. Christopher Jenkins. We know you are here. Show yourself."

There was a flighty laugh of a woman and Rebecca emerged from the darkness. Sebastian frowned at the sight of her in her demon form. Her white hair was almost blinding, and her blue eyes were mesmerizing. Her tattered black wings folded themselves neatly on her back. "Hello _Michael_." She said with an overly sweet giggle. "Are you looking for someone?"

"You know very well who we are looking for."

"Well, I suppose that would depend on who you mean." Rebecca placed a finger on her chin thoughtfully. "Do you mean… Juliet? Or Grell? Or do you mean…?" She spun around in delight. "The _other_?"

Sebastian heard William inhale sharply next to him. He turned and gave the reaper supervisor a look before turning back to the she-demon. "Who do you have, then?"

Rebecca opened her mouth to speak, but was quickly interrupted. Christopher's voice now echoed in the large space. "I guess you will know sooner or later. But first, I want to tell you a little story…" The demon was invisible from wherever he stood, yet everyone stood on their guard.

"Many years ago, I wandered the streets of London; starving. Of course, I could not consume the soul I needed, as much as I desperately wanted to. I could taste the soul on my tongue, but it was so far out of reach." Sebastian looked at Ciel knowingly, but the boy's focus was on the darkness ahead.

"Soon, I could smell the soul that I wanted. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever encountered. I found it when I ran into a couple; returning from their voyage abroad. They were walking down the street to their ever-so-lovely home. I followed them. They led me to the soul that I craved the most. A little boy, maybe five or six at the time.

A boy with hair as red as blood.

This was the soul that I was looking for. The one that I had tasted and craved for so long. It seemed as though my agonizing hunt had finally come to an end. I found the one thing that would soothe my burning hunger.

As briefly as I was able to show myself, his parents tried to protect him. Of course I was able to take them out quite quickly. Running images of their worst fear through their minds so passionately and quickly that the man sliced through his wife before digging the same blade deep into his own neck. Of course the boy was frightened of what he had just encountered, so he ran. He ran and ran until his feet could no longer carry him. As soon as he fell, I saw his face up close. His blue eyes reminded me of the heavenly sky that I was cast away from. His red hair reminded me of the flaming pits of Hell that I had fallen into. My emotions roared and I knew this was it.

He thought I was Death himself, coming to take his life from him. He welcomed me, knowing that he had nothing left after the death of his parents. I laughed at his pathetic little heroic cries. He then thought I was nothing but a bad dream, so he tried to will me away. Of course, it didn't work. I left my mark on him, and with my last remaining bit of strength… attached myself to him. His screams gave me so much power that I had to remind myself that this was not a dream of my own. I felt so… _alive._

Throughout the years I fought so hard to make myself known within him. It seemed like I finally had, until I pushed him a little too far. To my surprise, he was then taken by some interesting beings." William shifted uncomfortably. "Oh yes, you little grim reapers took my Red away from me. You almost destroyed me with your power, I'm sure you know. But I didn't let it break me. No… I stayed until he needed me most. Grell Sutcliff is nothing without _me_. With the newfound Grim Reaper power, I was able to put myself in an actual body and return my love… Rebecca to her true state." Rebecca smiled up at the darkness lovingly. "Now, that I have built up enough of his energy… I can turn him into something unlike anyone has every seen before. Are you prepared for that? Reapers? Demons? Tell me…

Are you afraid?"

It was silent for a moment and Christopher laughed. "Well, I suppose I should bring in the guest of honor. Ladies and gentlemen… I give you the new and improved; Grell Sutcliff."

There was the sound of heels clicking and Sebastian saw red emerging from the darkness. Grell stumbled into the clearing, collapsing next to Rebecca. The man was in his normal clothes which were pristine as if nothing had happened. His long red hair fell down his back like silky waves. His skin was rather pale, but there was no dirt and grime – as if he had been living in a regular home, doing regular things, all this time.

"Senpai?" Ronald whispered; evident fear in his voice.

It was a moment before Grell's red head shot up and a look of happiness crossed his face. Ronald let out a slight gasp of relief as a small smile passed over the red reaper's lips. His green eyes fell on Sebastian and a look of absolute bliss filled the emerald orbs. He struggled to get to his feet before clumsily running over to his raven butler, throwing his arms around him instantly. "You actually came for me." Grell's voice was no louder than a whisper.

"Of course." Sebastian spoke softly, nuzzling his face into the waves of red. He frowned into his lover's hair. Why were Rebecca and Christopher letting Grell so easily fall into the arms of their enemy? He looked up at Rebecca who stood, smiling at the scene playing out before her.

"You know…" Christopher said thoughtfully; still hidden in the darkness. "I heard something interesting while I was out this morning. A certain little talk between servant and master."

Grell let out a cry and covered his ears, shielding himself from a sound that only he could hear. He pushed himself away from Sebastian, hands over his ears, until he fell to his knees. The demon butler instantly dropped to his side, cupping his love's face – trying to grab his attention.

"I believe it was an earl and his butler… Oh yes, they had a peculiar relationship."

Sebastian opened his mouth to ask the bastard what he was going on about, but suddenly realization struck him. No… Jenkins couldn't have been there when…

"Something about an order…" Grell looked up at Sebastian, his eyes narrowed in pain. "Yes, an order that turned into something a little more…" The reaper's eyes widened and he wriggled out of Sebastian's arms.

_'Didn't you ever wonder where his feelings came from?'_ Christopher's voice had lowered so it sounded like a hissing whisper, but it was as if he were saying it directly in each of their ears. Grell let out another cry and Sebastian tried to make his way toward shim once more. _'It was all an order.'_

_'He never loved you. He doesn't love you.'_

_'He never will.'_

Grell let out a pitiful scream before collapsing on his back completely. The room was silent. Rebecca simply stared down at the fallen reaper before a grin returned to her face.

"Senp-?" Ronald's voice was cut off as Grell's body suddenly jerked up.

He was suddenly thrown to his feet as if he were a doll. His head fell forward, his crimson locks covering his face. He stood there, unmoving, for what seemed like forever. Ronald took a bold step forward when suddenly Grell's head lifted up. Ronald let out a terrified gasp and stumbled backwards.

It was as if his eyes were completely dead. Instead of shimmering emerald, there was nothing but white. His face was void of all emotion as he stood, arms hanging loosely at his sides. He took one stiff step forward before there was the familiar sound of a chainsaw revving. The frightening death scythe appeared in his hands and his lips twisted up in a sick smile. Sebastian felt a stabbing sensation in his chest as the Undertaker's words rang through once again.

_What you are about to encounter is unlike anything you have ever come across before._

It had begun.


	25. Red Marionette

"When did he get _that _back?"

Ronald glanced at William in terror. The supervisor adjusted his glasses, though it was obvious that even he was nervous at the sight that was playing out before them. "If he had the power to summon his original death scythe without it being reassigned to him, his Energy is higher than normal." He muttered. Ronald winced at this bit of news.

"What exactly can Grim Reapers _do_?" Ciel questioned, taking in the young reaper's response. The boy had backed up quite a bit after Grell's unpleasant change and Sebastian would have found his frightened-child reaction quite amusing if the situation were not so grave.

William glanced at the adolescent with a scowl. "More than you would care to know. We will have to hold him off as best we can, until backup arrives." He drummed his fingers against his scythe.

"What about _them?_" Ronald muttered, gesturing towards Rebecca who stood, whispering something in Grell's ear. Christopher was still lurking somewhere in the shadows, but his presence was very well known. Chills ran up and down the young reaper's spine and his hair stood on edge, wondering where the other shadow demon was and when he would attack.

"Yes, I'm aware that we will have to do something about them as well." William adjusted his glasses with his scythe and glanced at Sebastian. "Please, try not to kill him."

Sebastian could feel Ciel's eyes on the back of his head at the remark. He simply took off his white gloves as to not get them soiled. He calmly stepped forward, staring at the redheaded reaper with an unreadable expression. "My orders, sir?"

Ciel took a deep breath, taking another step back as Ronald started up his lawnmower. "Start with the shadow demons – destroy them."

Sebastian felt somewhat relieved and nodded his head slightly, his red eyes focusing now on Rebecca. Rebecca's eyes lit up in what looked like a mixture of surprise and fear. She stepped away from Grell, who let out a soft laugh, his vacant eyes staring directly at Sebastian.

As desperately as he wanted to go to the red reaper, his orders had been clear. Sebastian rushed towards Rebecca who broke into a run as well. Sebastian's vision was altered so he could see fairly well in the dark, but it was almost as though she was dissolving as he chased after her. He heard the sound of motors revving and he realized that the reapers were going after Grell – trying to hold the possessed being off until they could figure out how to break the trance he seemed to be under. While processing this thought; Sebastian found that Rebecca had completely disappeared in front of him. Her flighty laughter seemed to echo around him.

"Letting yourself get distracted, are we?" Her voice sang. "Does the leashed demon have a bit of an infatuation?" Her happy demeanor was irking Sebastian greatly. "I highly doubt that's going to get you anywhere."

Sebastian observed the shadowy darkness that lay before him. He couldn't seem to see anything in it. He didn't move or speak – prepared for any attack directed at him. In the darkness he caught glimpse of two blue eyes. He pulled the knives he daintily carried with him wherever he went, out of his jacket pocket and flung two of them in that direction. There was a scream of what sounded like pain or rage and Sebastian smirked. "Your speech seems to have gotten you distracted, Rebecca." He taunted, waiting for the shadow demon to show herself.

"You insolent fool. You could have killed me." Rebecca appeared behind him, pulling two sharp black objects out of two small pockets resting on her thighs. She threw them at the butler, who dodged one – only to have the other dig deep into his shoulder. He winced and pulled out the strange looking blade, only to have it dissolve into shadowy black mist in his fingertips. She chuckled. "Shadow Stars. A play on words, if you will. They are my favorite little toys. How do you like them?" She threw two more in his direction.

Sebastian dodged the two, throwing two knives in response. "The best silver in England – how do you like them?"

Rebecca let out a hiss and her form turned to mist, blending into the shadows. The knives zipped right through her and she let out a victorious laugh. "I suppose being so close to the shadows has its advantages, doesn't it?" She teased before regaining her full form behind Sebastian. The butler was getting extremely tired of her games. He wanted to finish her, so he could attend to the more pressing matter at hand. He saw a flash of red in his peripheral vision and the thought tugged at his heartstrings.

He spun around, bringing his foot around swiftly. He smirked at the yelp Rebecca let out as his neatly polished shoe collided with her cheek. He brought his other foot up soon after the first touched the ground, and kicked her square in the stomach. The wind was kicked out of her and she hit the ground. He slid three knives between his fingers and pointed them at her. The terrified expression on her face meant she knew that she could not fight the battle alone.

Ronald hated this fight. He had fought Grell before, but only in the training room of the dispatch. He never had to fight his senior before – he never had a reason to. Even if he did, it was something he had dreaded. It was like fighting your older brother – something that, even when he annoyed you past the point of irritation, you never really wanted to do. Ronald had to keep reminding himself that this wasn't the Grell that they knew and loved; just a shell of his body. If they could get the one controlling him out – then maybe they could save their friend.

Ronald let out a yelp as Grell brought his death scythe down on him, fully prepared to saw of the boy's arm. The blonde pulled his scythe up, knocking Grell in the face with it. The crimson reaper let out an enraged scream and stumbled backwards, cradling his face. If it were any other time, Ronald could have imagined the feminine reaper complaining how un-gentleman-like it was to hit a lady's face. Ronald would have apologized sincerely, over and over until the gender-confused reaper waved his hand and told him to shut up because it was "quite alright" and would "heal sooner or later". Now the redhead simply staggered in place, his gloved hand covering his cheek. It was taking all of Ronald not to run up to him and ask him if he were okay.

"Good job." William complimented, walking up to the young reaper's side, "Though I doubt we'll hear the end of it when we get out of this."

Ronald smiled at the supervisor's bitter complaining. To him; it showed that Mr. Spears was telling himself that they had a chance of really saving Grell. After this, Ronald could honestly say that he would be overjoyed to hear Sutcliff's lady-like complaining. He glanced at the supervisor, smile still on his face, to tell him these exact words but William's face had contorted into a look of absolute horror. Ronald turned, following his gaze and his mouth dropped open.

Grell was staring at them, or through them, quite intensely. The darkness around him seemed to waver as he took a step forward. His chainsaw hung loosely at his side, as though he was done using it for the time being. Ronald was about to ask what was happening until something shot at the two reapers, knocking them off their feet. When Ronald looked up, he saw that it looked almost as though it had been _smoke_ that had attacked them. The wispy shadow danced above their heads like it had a mind of it's own, though looking at the sadistic smile on Grell's pale lips – it was obvious who was leading it. The shadow straightened and pointed at Ronald like a dagger.

"Knox," William said, his calm demeanor fading, "run."

Ronald got to his feet and followed his supervisor's orders. He revved up his scythe and hopped on the small foot-resting ledge on the back. He glanced behind him, seeing nothing but darkness. But _moving_ darkness, if it were possible. He let out a terrified sound before speeding up slightly. Unfortunately, his focus on what was behind him; blinded him from what was ahead. He ended up running into someone who let out a crisp scream as the blades of his scythe cut into their skin. He quickly turned, hearing the sound of flesh tearing. He grimaced and hopped off his scythe, only to be hit by whatever had been chasing him in the first place.

Ronald suddenly felt blinded and cold. It was as if he were in complete darkness on a cold winter's night. He stumbled around, but there was no escaping it. It was getting hard to breathe – as if cold smoke was entering his lungs. "Help…" He muttered, reaching a shaky hand forward. Suddenly he was thrown back. It felt as though he was falling forever, so he shut his eyes rather tightly. When he hit the hard ground and opened his eyes – he found that he was in a bedroom. _His _bedroom. Not the one he kept in the apartment complex next to the dispatch – but the one he kept when he was a child, all throughout his human life.

"Ronald Knox!"

Ronald felt his skin grow cold with fear. Impossible. No. It was all in his head. It couldn't be. Ronald's father, Richard, stormed into the room, drunk as always – with a red hot poker in his hands. He took a menacing step forward his son. "I've missed you." He slurred with a malicious grin on his lips. He took another step towards him, nudging the poker forward tauntingly. Ronald let out a pitiful whimper at the sight of the intoxicated bastard. "I've missed that too." He chuckled. He hesitated for a moment before bringing the hot poker down on his son's pale arm.

Sebastian heard Ronald let out an ear-piercing scream and he turned to stare at the young reaper. Just moments before, Ronald had sped through the darkness on his scythe, only to run over none other than Rebecca Fitzgerald. The she-demon's leg had been torn off, and the other one was near destroyed. Her wing had gotten caught and seemed to have been painfully ripped from her back. She lay there in her own sickly blood, twitching and sobbing at the agony she found herself in. Ronald, on the other hand, was now in his own kind of pain.

As soon as he had hit Rebecca, he had jumped off his scythe for fear of hitting Sebastian or Grell. As soon as his feet touched the ground, Sebastian saw a black mist hit the back of the teenager's head. The mist swirled around him, totally encasing him in a shadowy wind. He let out a couple pitiful cries; stumbling around quite blindly. Suddenly he went quiet, no longer fighting off the mist. Sebastian took a step towards the boy. Suddenly an ear-splitting scream erupted from the form in the shadows. What looked like a reel of film tore in and out of the fog. Sebastian grimaced, glancing at Grell.

The white eyes of the possessed reaper widened in surprise, but a smile was on his lips. It made sense to Sebastian now. Now that his Split was out, Grell had the power of both demon _and_ reaper. He was able to project their worst memories by replaying their cinematic records. He could manipulate it as much as he wanted, coaxing their soul to leave the cage of their body. Ronald let out another scream, now being lifted from the ground as the record and haze circled his body.

"Michaelis!" Sebastian turned towards the voice and saw the reaper supervisor holding his scythe up, blocking the sharp moving blades of Grell's saw. The demon butler rushed to the aid of the reaper, sneaking behind the crimson red being. Grell was standing in a rather awkward position; completely stiff - not at all anything like his normal loose carefree demeanor when he was in combat.

_Like a puppet on invisible strings._

His eyes searched the room for Christopher – who was no doubt lingering somewhere. The disgusting creature was using Grell as his own crimson marionette; pulling the strings of his body and mind. An interesting thought occurred to Sebastian at this revelation, '_I wonder how much control he has over his heart.' _Sebastian took a deep breath before throwing one of his knives at the red doll in front of him. It lodged itself deep in the reaper's shoulder and he let out a scream. William gave him a look, but the butler stared at Grell. Grell looked at Sebastian with a look that could not be described as anything other than pure hatred. The look shocked Sebastian, seeing as he was used to the look of lustful want that was normally evident on Grell's feminine face.

"Scum." Grell spat, revving up his chainsaw in the butler's direction. Several dark wisps shot at the butler's head – but he avoided them quite easily. He was actually quite surprised at how quickly the reaper went to attack him. Though they had gotten in many battles before, Grell was never really fond of attacking Sebastian unless it was self defense or in a sick-joking manner. Then again, this wasn't the Grell that he knew. Or loved.

_Keep reminding him who you are and what he means to you._

Sebastian leapt to the side as Grell came at him with his scythe, growling in distaste. "You don't want to do this." Sebastian said calmly, grabbing the sides of the blade and throwing Grell to the side.

"And why not?" Grell questioned with a raspy edge to his voice. He yanked his saw from the butler's arms and tried bringing it down on his head. Sebastian ran forward, sliding under the blade's deadly swing, and tackled the reaper to the ground.

"This is highly unladylike." Sebastian muttered, staring at Grell with a look of disappointment.

Grell spat in the demon's face; his vacant eyes narrowing. "And what do I care about being a lady? I am no such thing." He pointed out, kneeing Sebastian in the lower torso.

Sebastian coughed, the wind being knocked out of him, but he didn't relinquish his grip. He tightened his hold on the redhead's small wrists and stared at him, intensely. "Oh, but you _are_ a lady, Grell." He said softly.

The reaper's eyes widened and Sebastian thought he saw them flicker green for a brief moment. Unfortunately, it was hard to tell – for a sharp object knocked him off his victim quite painfully. Sebastian let out a yell and his hand instantly went to his side. He pulled out a dark object that turned into nothing but mist in his hands. "Impossible…" He muttered, looking up for the culprit who had thrown the Star.

Rebecca laughed in the distance. "I believe you have forgotten… I don't _need_ a body." She reminded him.

"That's my girl." Christopher's voice said distantly.

Sebastian wondered where the other demon was, from the distance of his voice. Rebecca looked uncomfortable and as the grim reaper supervisor planted himself next to Sebastian, he spoke. "Christopher is getting weaker, isn't he? He can't fight himself, so he has to use Grell as a human host. That's why you chose _now_ to activate the Split in his mind. Because something happened that weakened Christopher to this point."

Rebecca hissed, throwing another Star. "Shut up!"

William intercepted the weapon with hi sown scythe, watching it as it disappeared into the darkness. "It is true though, isn't it?" He tried to regain the calm, neat composure that everyone loathed so much. "You demons always brag of how us deprived shinigami are below you. Why would you result to using one as a host if you didn't desperately need the strength?"

Rebecca's face faltered, and the demon and reaper knew that they had made an impact on her. She looked defeated already, though half her body was hidden by the shadow. "I… Soon, Christopher will soon take over Grell completely… Then we will spread our new power throughout the world." She said it as though it was something she had been planning for her entire life – though there was a hint of sadness in her voice. Grell took his place next to her, a blank expression on his face.

"Do you really want to do this again, Grell?" Sebastian turned at the voice of Ciel, who was emerging from the darkness. "Do you really want to give your heart to someone who only wants to use you? " Grell's face contorted into what looked like anger or serious contemplation. "Do you want to feel the hurt that Madame Red dealt to you again?"

Grell's eyelids fluttered. "I… Angelina Durless _loved_ me."

Ciel chuckled darkly. "You also thought Sebastian here loved you, didn't you?" Sebastian shut his eyes briefly. "Do you want to feel that same hurt? Because I can tell you right now, Rebecca Fitzgerald does not _love_ you."

Grell glanced at Rebecca and his eyes fluttered again. "She-She does." He muttered.

"No, she loves _Christopher_. Not _Grell_. She is letting her _real love_ take over you, so they can both _use_ you to their advantage. Do you really want to be _used_ again, Sutcliff?"

Grell swayed on his feet for a moment, shaking his head slightly. "Shut up." He whispered, his scythe knocking against his heel.

"You know I am right."

"I said, _shut up!_" Grell's hand shot out and a wisp hit Ciel Phantomhive in the face. Sebastian stared at the boy in horrified surprise but slowly turned back to Grell. "Shouldn't you be attempting to save him? Wouldn't want him to end up like poor Knoxie over there." Sebastian had almost forgotten about the teenage reaper. He was still suspended in the air, though his screaming had ceased – which was somewhat worrisome.

He could tell that this situation was not taking a turn for the better. Rebecca was still around, and Christopher was slowly inserting himself into Grell. Soon, the process would be complete and Grell would be completely in Christopher's control. They didn't have much time remaining. Sebastian looked from the concerned supervisor to the tormented boys to the side of him. He frowned slightly. He could only think of one thing to do to truly get Grell's attention and the chances of it working were extremely low. Either way, it was worth a try.

The raven butler ran forward, determination evident on his face. Grell's eyes widened and he aimed a shadow dagger at the demon. It flew at Sebastian just as he grabbed Grell's face with both of his hands. As coldness surrounded him he pressed his lips against the surprised reaper; putting as much feeling as he could into it. He refused to move his lips from their current position and as darkness blurred away his vision,

He got glimpse of two emerald orbs staring back at him.


	26. Raven Tears

Sebastian Michaelis was scared.

No, 'scared' wasn't the right term for the emotion that was flooding through him. As the shadowy fog swirled around him, he could honestly say that he was frightened of what he may see as his worst memory was replayed for him. He felt himself falling and he feared that the memory that would play would be his not-so-gracious descent from the heavenly kingdom – into the fiery pits of Hell. He could honestly say that he did not enjoy the thought of his past replaying for him. Would this falling ever cease? He turned his head to look at his surroundings. The mist seemed to be showing scenes – more like a cinematic record.

The first scene was indeed Sebastian's fall from Heaven. The surprised and horrified look on his face mimicked the one he wore then. He pondered why he had fought on the side that he did. Was it for power? Did he honestly think that working for the Evil One would have given him more strength than serving up above? What would his life have been like if he had chosen the side of the light? He watched as his beautiful pure white wings faltered. The snow white feathers flew off, the further he fell. When he saw himself crashing through the earth, screaming in pain, it seemed as though there was nothing left of the fair beauties except for a skeletal outline.

After crashing through earth and stone, he found himself falling towards what looked like boiling lava. He screamed, begging to be forgiven for the mistakes he had made – but he knew it was no use. God was no longer listening to the castaway's pitiful cries. The lava-like substance burned his skin, charring it like fresh meat. He scrambled through the burning liquid, pulling himself up on a nearby ledge. He looked around him in horror. Souls and fallen angels everywhere were screaming; begging just as he did. There was no mercy on their beleaguered bodies. They were now simply souls; begging to be acknowledged.

Sebastian watched as the scene changed. He looked absolutely pathetic. A figure walked before him and another line of cast away souls. "You are nothing but inadequate souls who are now obligated to do His behest." The figure spoke darkly. "You shall feel none of the devotion that you experienced up there. You are now _demons_."

Sebastian closed his eyes, wanting to push the memory from his mind. Though he could no longer see the image – his own screams filled his ears. His pleads for his existence to be vanquished. He wanted none of this burning torture. He could not handle it any longer. Soon, he was called to stand before _Him_; the Devil himself. He told Sebastian, among others, that they had been specially chosen; now being allowed to walk the earth above among humans and other divine beings. The only catch was; they would have to consume human souls to keep themselves alive. If they did not consume the needed amount of souls, they would have to return to Hell and face the inevitable torture that surely awaited them.

Sebastian watched as he was thrown to Earth. While some of the demons ran amuck, stealing the souls of the innocent – Sebastian had been interested in a more respectful way. He decided he would only take the soul of a human if the two formed a bonding contract referred to as a Faustian.

_'These aren't my worst memories.'_ He thought to himself. _'It's just my pathetic past.'_

_'Then what is your worst fear, Sebastian?' _A voice resembling Christopher's echoed in his mind.

Sebastian shut his eyes briefly; pondering the question. When it hit him, his red eyes widened. He tried to push the thought out of his head as swiftly as it had come. The smoke shifted and it was as if Sebastian had finally landed. When he opened his eyes after the shock of the impact, he was in his bedroom at the Phantomhive Manor, lying in his bed. Before he could sit up, two arms wrapped around his torso.

"Where are you going, darling?"

Sebastian froze. He slowly turned his head to see a sleepy looking Grell blinking up at him. The man's crimson hair was disheveled – tufts sticking up in random places. His face was clear of any makeup, revealing fair skin and orange freckles splattered across his cheeks and nose. His lips were pouty and parted; revealing the outline of sharp teeth in his mouth. His eyelids were heavy and bright green peeked through his dark eyelashes. "I…" Sebastian couldn't seem to find any words. What was happening? How had he gotten back to the mansion?

"Come back to bed… Just for a moment." Grell whined softly, burying his nose in Sebastian's chest – which was unnaturally bare.

"I… have to prepare the young master's tea." Sebastian heard himself saying. He reluctantly pushed the disappointed grim reaper off of him, placing a tender kiss on his forehead. "I will be back before you know it." He assured. He swung his legs over the bed and stood up. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he wobbled. There was a slight ache in his hips and thighs. Grell let out a giggle and Sebastian felt his cheeks flame up as realization struck him. He quickly changed into his butler appropriate attire and smoothed his hair down. He turned back towards the bed briefly to see Grell, tangled in the blankets, staring at him longingly. "I will be but a few minutes." He assured the redhead before rushing out of the room.

There was something off, but he could not place his finger on it. Maybe it was how silent the household was. There was no sound of dishes breaking, or explosions, or wails from Finny. Not even the soft _ho ho ho_ could be heard from Tanaka. Sebastian rushed through the familiar halls until he reached the kitchen. Surprised, he found the water already hot and the tea already prepared on the tray. There was a small card leaning against the teacup and the butler picked it up to examine it.

_Just thought I would help you out a bit, darling. _

_I love you._

_xo Grell_

Sebastian frowned slightly as if trying to understand the message, but nevertheless, he picked up the tray and headed to the earl's study. He still had the sinking feeling that something was wrong with this situation – but nothing came to his unusually blank mind. He tapped on the door softly before entering, and set the tea in front of his young master, on the desk.

The young earl stared at it for a moment before taking a sip. "Thank you, Sebastian." He muttered, as if ashamed to be thanking the demon. Sebastian nodded his head slightly. Ciel took another sip. "What is my schedule for today?"

Sebastian frowned. He had not brought the child's schedule with him. In fact, he wasn't aware of what day it actually was. He suddenly felt nervous – something completely aberrant. What was happening to him? When was he ever this heinously unprepared? He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Ciel's eye narrowed at something and the earl quickly rose from his seat. He stormed over to the demon and pulled something off of his jacket. When the boy stepped back, Sebastian saw that it was a long red hair. Ciel rubbed his fingers together, letting the hair fall to the ground. "I am tired of this." He raged, glaring at the butler before him. "I am tired of the annoyance that is Grell Sutcliff, Sebastian. I stepped back before, but now I have let you have your fun. Did you bring him into the manor?"

Sebastian wasn't sure what to say. He could honestly admit that he wasn't sure _how_ Grell had gotten into the manor. The earl took the demon's silence as his own answer.

"Damn, the whole bloody place is contaminated with his filth. That is it. We are finishing this now, Sebastian." The juvenile nobleman stormed out of the study, with Sebastian close behind. The butler was at a loss for words. He had no idea what was happening, but he was ready for it to end. He did not like this strange version of his life. He wasn't sure why everything was so heretical, and shoddier; he wasn't sure how to repair it.

Ciel stormed into Sebastian's bedroom before the demon could even get his thoughts in order. Grell stood in the middle of the floor, in the midst of buttoning his vest. He looked aghast at the angered expression on the brat's face. "Sebastian, what is the meaning of this? Have you honestly been doing _that_ in my home?" Grell shook his head.

"This is a vast misunderstanding-"

Ciel held up his hand. "No, I don't think it is. I believe I understand fairly well. Sebastian, this is an order. Dispose of the pest." Sebastian's eyes widened. "Then bring me more tea – the last batch was bloody awful." The boy folded his arms, a blank look on his face.

Sebastian felt numb. This was his worst fear. He felt his feet walking towards the reaper—no, not just 'the reaper', but his _lover_. Grell's green eyes widened in trepidation and he shook his head slightly, backing up. The redhead fell onto the bed, still scrambling backward. Sebastian almost prayed the man would summon his scythe and cause a scene. At least it would give them some time. To his utter dismay, Grell didn't summon the roaring saw. He simply whimpered and shook in apprehension of what was to come. Sebastian watched as he pulled the glove from his own hand, unable to control his movements. The Faustian seal on the back of his hand burned and glowed brightly.

His hand shot out and grasped the redhead's throat, gripping it forcefully. Grell gasped and shook his head – silently begging for his love to rebel against his juvenile master's orders. Sebastian inhaled sharply, trying not to give into the pleading look in Grell's green eyes. The reaper's lips began turning a shade of blue and his eyes bulged out of his head. Instantly, the chainsaw was summoned. Grell held it rather weakly, so it was quite easy for the demon to tear it from his hands. He revved it up and stood with it, blades spinning, staring at the gasping redhead.

_If I order you._

_You will kill Grell Sutcliff._

_Without hesitation._

_Kill Grell Sutcliff._

_If I order you._

Grell's green eyes were wide and glassy. Reminding himself of the scene between the red reaper and Madame Red, Sebastian lunged forward, thrusting the saw through Grell's stomach. The reaper stared at him in shock – as if even while he took his dying breaths, he could not believe that Sebastian had really done it. Sebastian shut his eyes briefly.

_'This isn't real.'_ He told himself, staring at the blood that dripped out of the reaper's mouth. There was the sound of laughter coming from behind him. He turned around and saw Ciel laughing, rather loudly and hysterically. He held his stomach, doubling over in total amusement. His visible blue eye was tearing with joy.

Sebastian turned towards Grell with a distressed expression on his face.

This was it.

This was Sebastian Michaelis's worst fear.

"No…" Sebastian whispered, breathing heavily. Grell was still perched on the end of the scythe, his green eyes wide and glassy – staring at the raven butler accusingly. His mouth was still open in that shocked 'o' shape – blood pooling and running from it like a waterfall. His skin was incredibly pale and the blood staining his white shirt now blended in with his jacket and hair. Here Grell was, adorned in his favorite color – yet he was not alive to enjoy it.

Sebastian pulled the saw out slowly, grimacing at the sight of Grell's torn body hitting the floor. Ciel's laughter echoed in his head. Sebastian stared at the sight of his lifeless love; blood staining the carpet of his room. For once; Sebastian wasn't concerned with the mess. He was too damaged to even comprehend what had happened. The laughing of the little monster was becoming too much. He was a _demon_. He was supposed to cause fear; not be tortured by it. He turned slowly, revving the saw. He took two steps forward.

"This isn't real." He said slowly, his red eyes fixated on the child's blue one.

"W-What?" Ciel gasped, his eyes still dancing with delight.

Sebastian wasn't laughing. "This… isn't real." He repeated. He brought the Death Scythe back. "I would never. I _will_ never." The smile was slowly disappearing from Ciel Phantomhive's face – bringing the demon some sick pleasure. "_Ever_." The saw roared and Ciel opened his mouth to speak. The demon whipped the scythe around and watched with malevolent amusement as the earl's head separated from his body.

He turned towards Grell. "I did love you. I do. I always will. That's how I know this isn't real. I would _never_ hurt you, Grell. Not like this." He dropped the scythe. Suddenly the room shifted. The door blew open and the familiar dark mist swirled around Sebastian – lifting him up from the ground.

* * *

William T. Spears was absolutely amazed at what was playing out before him. Sebastian Michaelis had willingly ran up and kissed Grell Sutcliff. Soon after; the demon was attacked by the shadowy mist. As he was torn away from his love, Grell collapsed as well. William took this chance to drive his scythe through Rebecca's head. The she-demon let out a pitiful scream and Christopher's distant cry was heard. He inserted his sky through the nearby smoke, pulling the earl Phantomhive from his hysterical haze. The boy sobbed wildly at the supervisor's feet. If the situation weren't so grim – William would have laughed at the noble's juvenile state.

Instead, he picked the boy up and placed him close to the exit door. No doubt, his leashed demon would come for his master as soon as he broke free of the shadow's curse. William heard a weak cry come from the other side of the room. He dashed over to another swirling mass and shoved his scythe in, clipping the collar of Ronald Knox. The boy fell to the ground, obvious burns and bruises all over his body. His glasses were cracked and he seemed to be unconscious. "Honestly…" William muttered; wondering where the backup he had previous called for was.

Obviously, it didn't matter – though Grell's current condition was not easy to make out. The reaper was lying on the floor, as still as death. Rebecca Fitzgerald was dead – that was a start. Christopher seemed to be unable to make any moves without a conscious Grell. He had gotten both the Earl Phantomhive and Ronald Knox out of their cages. Honestly, was he supposed to take care of everything all by himself?

He ran a hand through his hair and adjusted his glasses. The mist containing the demon Michaelis suddenly dissipated, sending the butler crashing to the floor. He was immobile for several seconds and William frowned. He kicked Ronald gently with his shoe. "Knox, get up." He muttered; trying to be as collected as he possibly could. "Knox." He repeated, kicking the boy once more. Ronald simply winced and his eyelashes fluttered – showing no signs of waking up. "Damn…" William had his scythe ready as he neared the demon. Suddenly, Sutcliff stirred. _'Bloody hell, am I really supposed to handle __**that**__ on my own?' _William questioned in his mind.

Grell stirred once more, but it seemed that he had no strength to pick himself up from the ground. There was a soft groan, and now Michaelis was stirring. "Bloody hell, would one of you get up already?" William was now extremely exasperated, waiting for a reaction from one or the other. He was no longer worried about keeping his composure.

Michaelis was the first to get up, slowly but surely. He brushed off his butler uniform – a pained expression on his face. He almost jumped at the sight of William standing there, which led the supervisor to wonder what scenes he had been victim to. Sebastian glanced at the fallen earl, Ronald and finally his own crimson grim reaper. The butler kneeled down, surprisingly calm, and touched Grell's cheek.

"Demon, are you sure that is the best id-?" William questioned, but Sebastian held his hand up; silencing him.

Sebastian kept his hand on the redhead's unnaturally pale cheek. After a moment, he placed his hand on the base of Grell's neck, picking his head up. William could honestly say that he had not been expecting what the demon did next. Sebastian Michaelis pulled Grell's head to his chest, resting his chin on top of the mass of red hair,

And he cried.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I apologize if any of you thought that Sebastian seemed a bit out of character in these last couple of chapters. Seeing as I was putting him through absolute hell, (how ironic), with all the new emotions I threw into his head - I thought sooner or later, it would only make sense if he were to break. I also apologize for any typos.


	27. White

All that occurred afterward happened very swiftly.

The sound of wind rushing echoed in the room and soon the place was filled with at least twelve grim reapers. The Undertaker stood at the lead; which answered William's question of why they were so delayed. The crazed shinigami smiled at the supervisor, waving his long nails at him. "I'm sorry we're late, hehe. I seemed to have misplaced my Death Scythe." He drummed his fingers against the large weapon. "Hehe, believe it or not it was-" The Undertaker's smile faded as he took in the scene before him.

Ciel Phantomhive had his knees pulled up to his chest, sitting silently by the exit. His visible blue eye was wide – still in shock of all that he had witnessed. Ronald Knox was lying unconscious by William's feet, his injuries still very prominent. The most heart-wrenching sight was of the black and red, demon and reaper. Sebastian had ceased his crying; not wanting to show weakness in front of anymore grim reapers than he already had, but he had not shifted from his position holding Grell. His chin still rested atop the reaper's flaming hair, but his eyes stared forward blankly.

The Undertaker motioned for two of the reapers to take care of Ronald. He motioned for another to grab Ciel Phantomhive – who surprisingly made no objection to the foreign hands that placed themselves under his arms, pulling him up from his fearful daze. The two reapers by Knox turned him carefully so he was lying on his back. The younger reaper let out a soft groan at the pressure on his new injuries. One placed his hands under the boy's arms and lifted his top half up—receiving another groan—while the other grabbed his shins and lifted him up from the bottom. Another reaper rushed to stabilize the blonde's middle half, just as they evaporated from sight.

"What do I do with him, sir?" The reaper holding the earl questioned, staring at the child in slight disgust.

William frowned slightly. "Take him back to the dispatch with Knox. I have a feeling he will soon be joined by Mr. Michaelis." Sebastian looked up at the mention of his name. There was a hint of curiosity in the demon's eyes; as if he had just realized what was going on. William looked at the Undertaker with a questioning glance. There were still eight reapers behind him; waiting for their orders. "You six," he gestured to several of them, "scan the area. Make sure there is no remaining signs of either of those blasted demons." The few exchanged glances before hurrying off to explore different areas of the factory.

The Undertaker walked over towards Grell and Sebastian. "Excuse me, butler, if you will." Sebastian reluctantly stepped back, allowing the man full access to the red reaper. The Undertaker removed Grell's jacket and unbuttoned his vest and dress shirt. He frowned at the opening wounds on his torso; resembling those of a whip.

William peered over the grey reaper's shoulders. "His Energy must be extremely low if the wounds are re-opening this quickly…" He muttered. "Get him back to the dispatch." He commanded. The two remaining reapers ran towards him and hoisted Grell up, just like the others had to Ronald. The Undertaker frowned slightly and his hand wavered over Grell's face for a moment. His frown deepened, expressing an unknown concern. Before William could ask what the problem was, he Phased away with the other two reapers.

William turned towards Sebastian, who was still standing in the area; expression blank. "I must say for a demon, you were rather emotional." He was waiting for a witty retort to escape the butler's lips – but nothing came. "You are welcome to join me in our return to the dispatch. Both Sutcliff and Knox will be in the infirmary- most likely along with the earl, seeing his current state."

Sebastian nodded. "That is very much appreciated. I am sure my young master will be concerned when he learns that I am not there."

"I highly doubt that he is the only one you are worried about."

Sebastian was silent and William frowned. After everything that had just occurred, the demon couldn't possibly be re-thinking his feelings towards Sutcliff.

Could he?

* * *

As soon as they phased to the infirmary, William and Sebastian were greeted with the sound of screaming. Before William could ask a nearby nurse who the poor chap was; he caught sight of him.

Poor Ronald Knox was laid out on a bed with a bandage on his head, and several different nurses trying to hold him down while a doctor nearby prepared a syringe. The boy was struggling quite furiously; his green eyes wide and demented. He screamed desperately for someone to help him; obviously oblivious to the fact that he was fighting off the ones who wanted to do just that. One of the nurses let out a cry as Ronald's fist collided with her cheek. He let out a strangled, yet victorious, laugh at the sound of her deplorable cry. William and Sebastian neared the bed as the doctor quickly jabbed the needle into the boy's arm.

The doctor's nose twitched at the smell of demon and he eyed Sebastian curiously. Seeing William, however, he instantly went into an explanation. "He was unconscious when he first arrived. Moments later he woke up and was oblivious to his surroundings—completely hysterical. That was a sedative," he nodded to the empty syringe. "I will give him a dosage of morphine to quicken the healing process."

William nodded and began to question the doctor on the young reaper's condition. Sebastian found himself walking to a nearby bed, where a nurse stood; wrapping a bandage around the torso of Grell Sutcliff. The man was obviously still unconscious and in the bright white light of the infirmary he looked just as insipid and lifeless as ever. His mouth was partially open and his chest rose and fell with light breaths. Sebastian neared the reaper's bed, causing the nurse to jump in surprise.

"Who-?" She looked quite alarmed at the sight of the demon in the reaper infirmary.

"I arrived with him." The butler gestured to William, who was still talking to the doctor about Ronald. The nurse nodded slightly and walked away. Sebastian pulled up a nearby chair and sat down next to the bed. He reached forward and touched Grell's hand. He felt the presence of someone behind him. "Where is Christopher?"

"Hehe, that's hard to tell. I'm fairly sure we haven't seen the last of him." The Undertaker giggled darkly. Sebastian turned to look at him strangely. "In fact, he should be making his last appearance any moment now." Sebastian's eyes widened. "Are you prepared for what you will have to do, butler?"

Sebastian opened his mouth, but someone interrupted him. "Sebastian!" Sebastian reluctantly left Grell's side and stood by another bed. The earl Phantomhive stared up at him with distain. "Where the bloody hell are we?" He demanded.

Sebastian frowned slightly. "I believe it's quite obvious, sir… After the incident in the factory – Mr. Spears took it upon himself to allow our accompaniment to his realm, placing us in the capable hands of the Grim Reaper infirmary's medical staff."

Ciel frowned slightly before nodding his head. "That was a… kind gesture." He said slowly, looking around. "What exactly happened?" He questioned.

Sebastian grimaced. "It seems that while you were otherwise engaged," Ciel glowered at the butler, "Mr. Spears took care of Rebecca Fitzgerald and did the honor of pulling you from your distasteful arrangement." The earl looked more than a little taken aback at this disclosure. "I am sure it would be best for us not to mention it habitually."

"Where is Jenkins?" Ciel demanded.

Sebastian prepared to tell the young earl of the Undertaker's peculiar admonition when there was a loud scream from one of the nurses. The lights flickered on and off; and the butler spun around. Grell was no longer lying in his bed; but suspended several feet over it. His eyes were still closed and his flaccid limbs showed no signs of consciousness. The infirmary doors burst open and sinister smoke filled the white room. Ciel called out for Sebastian, but the boy's cries were drowned out by Ronald's hysterical screams.

Sebastian grabbed the earl and placed him down underneath a nearby table. He looked tremendously distressed over the fact his armament seemed to be abandoning him once more; but the butler did not seem to particularly care. Sebastian searched the darkness for any sign of Christopher – who was no doubt back to avenge his fallen lover. He thought he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and he turned, hearing several reapers summon their scythes.

As the smoke cleared he saw Grell's stiff body stepping towards him. The red reaper's eyes were still closed and his hair hung down in front of his face. He took two stiff steps towards Sebastian, who straightened up. "Are you really that desperate, Christopher?" He questioned loudly. "Of course, I see why you should feel threatened," he chuckled, "being in a realm that is not your own may seem a bit disconcerting. Especially when there are more than enough reapers prepared to send a deplorable creature like you back to his fiery kismet." It was silent for a moment before Grell let out a soft gasp before falling forward; cataleptic.

Standing behind him was the hazy form of Christopher Jenkins. The shadow demon's icy grey eyes pierced the butler standing before him. It was obvious he was offended – but that was just what they wanted. His eyes sent daggers at Sebastian who slowly reached for the knives in his pocket. Seeing this; Christopher lunged at the butler – an army of shadows behind him. The butler didn't seem particularly phased. He simply stepped to the side as two reapers behind him let out cries and charged at the demon. One made a slight incision in Christopher's arm, but the two were seemingly attacked by the horror filled mist.

At the sight of one of their own being targeted; several more reapers joined the fight. Scythes of all different shapes and sizes lunged forward. Sebastian frowned at their sudden interest and glanced at the Undertaker. The crazed man was staring at Grell, who still lay on the floor. There was the slightest line of blood on his right arm.

The same place in which Christopher had been cut.

Sebastian's mouth dropped open slightly and he looked at the eccentric reaper to his side. The Undertaker smiled.

_Are you prepared for what you will have to do, butler? _

Realization slowly crept into his mind. If any of the reapers successfully killed Christopher; the power of their death scythe would undoubtedly end Grell's life as well. It seemed as though it was left to Sebastian to kill the fellow demon. Though, it was almost impossible to kill a shadow demon – seeing as they were nothing but tortured souls. Rebecca had been murdered, but only because an unearthly weapon had taken her down. He looked down at the silver he held in his hands. Obviously, there was no such weapon around he could possibly use. He heard a cry and turned to look at Grell. He had flipped onto his stomach and blood was seeping through a cut on his lower torso.

"Damn," Sebastian muttered, noticing more reapers heading to attack Christopher. There was one weapon he could summon, but he didn't dare do it here. In front of all these reapers? It was far too precarious. Grell let out another pitiful cry as a cut appeared on his cheekbone. Risks would need to be taken. Sebastian didn't appreciate the weak feeling he received when the red reaper cried out in agony. He glanced at the Undertaker who grinned; an excited expression on his partially covered face.

"I would step back if I were you." He sang loudly. The reapers near Christopher, who hadn't been attacked by the dark mist, stumbled back; avoiding both demons in the room.

Sebastian dropped his knives, causing Ciel to peer out from his perch under the supply table. Christopher's eyes lit up; assuming it was a form of surrender. Suddenly it was as though the portion of floor Sebastian was standing out was suddenly lit on fire. The flames crackled and hissed – causing Christopher to step back in horrific astonishment. The flames swirled around the butler; the smoke choking several of the reapers in the room. Sebastian ignored their gags and coughs, a strangled, yet disturbed, laugh escaping his throat as he felt power flood into him. The flames died away and the room was completely silent.

"Hehe," The Undertaker's quiet giggle broke the silence, "well isn't that a sight?"

Sebastian saw Christopher's eyes fill with fear as he took a step forward. The shadow demon knew that his condition had suddenly worsened. Sebastian smirked as the familiar feeling of a large blade appeared in each of his hands. He held up the dark, strangely shaped weapons. They resembled swords, yet they were jagged and the tip was sharper than anything any human _or reaper _could possibly possess.

At the sight of the dark weapons, Christopher muttered something that sounded like; "Impossible", before sending two of the shadows in Sebastian's direction. The demon was able to dodge each, running forward with his unearthly velocity. He brought his blade down on Christopher's arm; turning the limb to the mist the shadow demon surrounded himself with. Christopher let out a scream and flailed backwards, sending two more wisps in the demon's path. Sebastian simply laughed and knocked them to the side as if they were flies. His fangs glinted as he swiped the blade quickly; leaving an open wound on Christopher's leg. Surprisingly he heard no howl from Grell's direction.

Christopher looked weak as he stared at the Raven in terror. He knew that he was done for – no hope was left. "I just wanted…" he whispered as his figure faded into the darkness, "a chance." A small smile appeared on his face. Sebastian hesitated slightly; his grip on the blades weakening. He heard a voice mutter behind him and before he knew it, someone shoved him to the side. He watched in horror as a young reaper swiped his scythe through the shadowy mist.

"No!" Sebastian cried out as the shadow demon let out a pitiful screech and disappeared completely. The shadows shook and trembled violently before rushing past the two men and going into Grell. Grell let out a scream and his body convulsed violently. Sebastian was instantly enveloped in flames again and he returned to his human-like appearance before running to the red reaper's side. The convulsions stopped and Grell was completely still. Sebastian reached forward to touch the man's face but suddenly black mist escaped his partially open mouth. The mist came out of his nose and ears as well; slowly drifting up towards the ceiling. When it seemed as though the last of it had emerged – it combusted; leaving nothing but what looked like ash, drifting down.

Sebastian felt a sense of relief but it soon dissipated as a vast amount of blood seeped through Grell's shirt. The reaper paled quite promptly and no soft gasps escaped his lips. Sebastian was pushed away as the uninjured medical reapers crowded the red reaper. The butler stumbled backward. He watched as the doctors and nurses quickly placed the reaper, covered in crimson, on one of the nearby beds. They instantly tore his shirt off; revealing a large, and rather deep, incision on his stomach. Sebastian stared at the scene in horror.

_Lives will be lost_.

Had all of it been for nothing?

"Sebastian." Sebastian turned to see Ciel, unnaturally pale, standing behind him. "I have had quite about enough of this." His voice shook slightly, but his face showed no more signs of weakness.

"We're going home."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

-To my chagrin; this story will be ending fairly soon. It will only have one, possibly two, more chapter(s). Before you start crying and missing my glorious writing too much—let me pretend that you actually enjoy it that immensely—I want to let you know that I have two more stories that will be receiving frequent updates.

-_The Color of Flames_ is my Ronald Knox story. You know, the one that I said would be a one-shot. Surprisingly—not really—I found that there was no possible way I could put all my ideas into one chapter. It shouldn't be _that_ long, but it is differently going to be a multi-chaptered story. There is no actual pairing, but some of you may see a bit of a Grell/Ronald touch, if that is how you interpret it.

-_Crimson Salvation_ is a Grell/William multi-chaptered piece that I am actually very excited about. Though the summary (featured on my profile) may seem like that of others, I would still very much appreciate if you would check it out – whenever I get around to posting it. Writing these last couple chapters of _Piece of Mind_ really made me want to write a Grelliam story… I'm not quite sure why. I haven't actually written a Grell/William story before, so it should be fairly interesting.

-**Sneak Peak** of _Crimson Salvation_:

Ron stared at the supervisor next to him with a blank expression. "What is it, Knox?" William finally sighed after moments of exasperating silence.

"I hope you don't find me too bold, sir," Ron started, leaning forward. The statement alone irritated William. Obviously, he was going to find the teenager 'too bold', but he waved his hand anyway. "Senpai loves you. That much is for sure." Already, William was uncomfortable with the conversation. "The whole bloody dispatch knows it. Well, everyone but _you_." Ron took a long drag of his cigarette – his green eyes sending daggers into William's.

"I am fully aware of Grell Sutcliff's affection towards me, Mr. Knox. Just because it is not returned the way he wishes-"

Ron shook his head. "See, I think that you _do_ have feelings for him. You just have a stick so far up your ass that you can't express it." William opened his mouth, ready to lecture the kid on how to respect his superiors – but Ron wasn't done talking. "When he throws himself on you in public, he doesn't worry about the embarrassment-"

"Obviously."

"I'm not talking about _your_ embarrassment." Ron rolled his eyes, tapping his cigarette dully. "He hears what people say about him in the dispatch – though I'm sure _you_ don't." This caught William's attention. "People make fun of him every day. For the way he looks, acts, dresses – even the way he talks. It hurts him, but people don't seem to notice. I do, but only because I spend so much time with the man. If I were any other reaper; I would have been fooled by his fake confidence too. You, on the other hand… You've known him longer than anyone here. I would have thought that _you_ would have seen how broken he was." William wasn't sure what to say and he watched in awe as the boy got up from the bench. "They say; 'You don't know how much someone means to you until they're taken away', Mr. Spears. Right now, you still haven't figured it out. You know what that makes me think?" The boy turned away, throwing his cigarette on the ground. He turned his head as he pressed the toe of his shoe onto it.

"You're a bloody idiot."


	28. Blood-Red Raven

**Two Weeks Later.**

Sebastian watched as the young earl failed his way through his fencing lesson. For someone who had been in more dangerous situations than any other child of his age – Sebastian was amazed that Ciel Phantomhive was still practically incapable of defending himself. He watched with an expression almost of embarrassment as the boy was knocked on his rear. Sebastian walked over to the earl and helped him up. "Young master, I do not mean to seem audacious, but it might facilitate if you actually _tried._"

Ciel glowered up at the butler; reluctantly allowing him to assist him to his feet. "Sebastian, I think during these past couple weeks you have forgotten the phrase; 'silence is golden'." He grumbled.

Sebastian smirked and bowed his head; backing away from the young earl. It was true; the past two weeks he had taken every opportunity he could to make crude and condescending remarks to his young master. The past two weeks had been absolute hell for the demon butler, and he wanted to make sure that the brat knew. Any time he could – he sent an insult in the child's direction. Knowing the reasoning behind the butler's miserable disposition, Ciel didn't bother to silence him. The other servants in the household didn't know what happened; though Bard had come to the decision that it had something to do with Sebastian's 'lady friend'.

"The master didn't like 'er." Sebastian overheard the cook saying to the other two servants one day as he neared the kitchen. "He made it pretty obvious."

"Do you think Sebastian loved her?" He heard Mey-Rin ask with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Looked like it." Bard muttered and Sebastian heard Finny let out an excited gasp.

"Well, if Mister Sebastian _did_ love the lady," Finny said, a hint of annoyance in his child-like voice, "the master had no right to intervene. No matter if he does have the right to order us around – you shouldn't mess with the fates of love!"

Sebastian had simply smiled bitterly at the boy's comment. Later, he had gone into his room, undressed until he was in his undershirt and trousers, and laid in the bed that he rarely ever used. The feeling was almost foreign to him; reminding him of the vision he had witnessed when the shadows had overwhelmed him. He thought about the red reaper; wondering whether he had survived or not. He had not received any word from William on Grell's condition and the first thing his master had ordered was for him to stay in the manor at all costs, unless told to do otherwise.

Sebastian grimaced. The child had shown no remorse after what had happened. He probably found Grell even more of a nuisance after discovering Sebastian's feelings for the man. Maybe it was best that the butler forget the reaper. Whether he was alive or not, it was probably best if he let go of any emotions that he had for Grell. He had been seriously weakened and put off his guard when he followed his sentiments of adoration. He had lost his focus on the human whom he was supposed to protect and honor in all circumstances. The Faustian contract was clear; Sebastian was to follow every order given to him by the boy, until he found those who had wronged him.

_'It sounds simpler than it truly is.'_ The demon thought to himself. Yes, he had killed angels, grim reapers and demons of the darkest kind. He had found the culprit of multiple murder cases – and yet he could not find the organization who had murdered Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive? He could not find those who had put their son through endless torture of the most unspeakable nature? It was almost embarrassing. He had been with the earl for two years and he had still not consumed the boy's soul. He felt as though he had failed as a demon. He could feel that after two years – he was getting weak with hunger. Maybe that was why he had so easily developed human-like emotions for Grell.

Sebastian's eyes widened as he watched the earl wield his fencing sword once again in front of his trainer. Could that possibly have been the case? Could it have possibly been that his feelings for Grell were not genuine – but merely a delusional result of starvation? He shook his head. Dropping the pitcher of water he had been holding. The pitcher shattered and the clear liquid spilled all over the stone floor and Ciel looked up at the unnaturally clumsy butler with surprise.

"What is the meaning of this, Sebastian?" He demanded, stepping away as the water neared him. His trainer raised an eyebrow, moving to grab a towel.

The trainer handed the rag to Sebastian who instantly began mopping up the wet mess. "I am sorry, my Lord. I was distracted." He muttered, standing with the sopping cloth in one hand and the pitcher shards in the other. He bowed his head slightly. "I will dispose of this," he held up his hands slightly, "and fetch you more water. I am sorry for disrupting your lessons." He bowed his head again and exited the room. He quickly went to the kitchen, set down the shards and wrung out the rag. Bard walked in and gave him a strange look.

"What's that, Mister Sebastian?" He questioned, glancing at the broken pitcher.

"There was a bit of an incident during the master's fencing lesson." Sebastian muttered. "I was not paying attention and I dropped the master's water pitcher." He admitted, scowling. "A sorry display for a Phantomhive butler."

Bard frowned slightly. "You're not normally like this Sebastian. We're all worried about ya." The cook admitted. "Is it about that lady with the red hair I saw when I was droppin' ya off at the hotel? She was a pretty sight, she was."

Sebastian found himself nodding at the man's last statement – but he quickly shook his head. "As a Phantomhive butler, I should—_would_ not let such diminutive things get in the way of my work. Now be a good man and fetch another pitcher and fill it with cold water."

Bard vacillated for a minute. "Ya know," he said tentatively, "when I saw ya with her it reminded me that ya were an actual person. That ya really had some emotions; contrary to what we say when yer not lookin'." He whispered the last part before walking out of the kitchen.

Sebastian finished wringing out the rag and sat it down next to the broken glass. He picked a shard up and squeezed it; balling his hand into a fist until the slightest dribble of blood trickled down his palm, staining his wrist.

* * *

"Sebastian, what happened during my fencing session was unacceptable."

Sebastian had been called to the earl's study quite swiftly after he had delivered the new pitcher and fresh water. He knew that it would be nothing more than the boy letting him know everything he had done wrong. _'What is it humans say?'_ Sebastian wondered to himself as the boy glowered at him. _'Oh yes. Sod him.'_

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

Sebastian opened his mouth, but closed it soon after. He had to choose his words carefully. He did not want to give the juvenile another reason to give him an unnecessary, distasteful order. "I am sorry, my Lord. There is no reasoning behind my faulty actions."

"There is." Ciel interrupted. "You and I both know that there is." He stood up and walked around his desk until he was standing in front of the demon butler. "You're not over that bloody reaper."

"I'm sorry, My Lord?"

Ciel rolled his eye. "Sebastian, do not take me for some simpleton. I know that you have not gotten over your ludicrous feelings for the creature." He frowned and folded his arms. "What will it take for you to get over him?"

Sebastian hesitated before speaking. "I do not know." He admitted quietly. "I have, however, decided that I will do my best to forget him. Thinking of him gives me no pleasure, considering your order prevents me from seeing him." He knitted his brow as though he tasted something bitter on his tongue.

Ciel raised his eyebrow. "Is that so? Bloody grand job you've been doing." He muttered, remembering the incident with the pitcher. "Sebastian, I want you to understand something…" Sebastian sighed, prepared for another lecture. "I am… sorry."

_This_ the demon was not expecting. He raised an eyebrow. "Sir?"

Ciel grimaced as though the words displeased him greatly. "You heard me. I am _sorry_ for how I reacted to your sentiments towards Grell Sutcliff. I know that I was wrong to… treat the both of you the way I did. However, I hope that you will forgive me. You are the only person I have left on my side; the only person I trust. I cannot lose that." He turned and returned to his place behind his desk. "I do not want you thinking _too_ ill of me during the time that we will be chained to each other." His fingers absently touched his eye patch.

"You are more than a servant to me, Sebastian."

Sebastian could have laughed, recalling how the earl had earlier commented on how he was in total control of the demon's actions, feelings and thoughts. It was almost humoring to know that the child wanted him to believe that he felt differently. "Am I?" He said, trying to keep the amused tone out of his voice.

Ciel's eye narrowed. "Don't let it go to your head. It isn't as though I look at you as an equal." He rambled before a slight blush crept to his cheeks. "However, I know that… you wish to eradicate me." Sebastian frowned slightly. "Do not try to deny it. I am a thorn in your side just as you are to me." He drummed his fingers on the table. "I am aware that some things I say are not… appropriate for a human to say to a demon. A powerful being that could overcome a weak creature like me within moments. Seeing you in the sanatorium that day… Well, that was bloody disgusting." He muttered, shuddering slightly. Sebastian smirked.

"I had advised you in the past to avert your gaze, did I not?"

The earl grimaced. "You had. And from now on, I will take heed of your counsel." He shuddered once more. "I was not prepared, however, to give my prized armament to a being such as Grell Sutcliff. I suppose that is why I was so irate upon hearing the news of your newfound relationship." Ciel frowned, his eye distant. "It isn't _fair_." He muttered under his breath.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the immature remark coming from his master. "My Lord, you have nothing to be concerned with." He pulled the glove from his left hand; revealing the Faustian seal. "According to this, we are bound to each other until I deliver your vengeance to those that have wronged you and your family. You would not be _giving _me to anyone." He lowered his hand and placed his glove on it once more. "I am shackled to you. There is no escape for either of us." His red eyes briefly glanced at the floor before looking back up at the earl. "Besides. Grell Sutcliff is dead." Ciel's eye widened slightly.

"You have… heard news?" The earl wondered slowly.

Sebastian shook his head slightly. "No, I have not. I have not been anywhere to _hear_ any news. But I have come to the conclusion from gathering what I saw that day, to the lack of contact up until now – the red Grim Reaper died from his fatal wounds. I no longer have to fight any emotion towards him." He said these words calmly, and coldly, reminding Ciel of the astringent demon that he had first met those two years ago.

Ciel didn't speak for a moment but when he did, his voice was quiet. "Good, then. Sebastian… Fetch me some tea. Bergamot, for a change, if you will."

Sebastian nodded, though he had never thought his master particularly enjoyed the flavor of Bergamot tea. "Yes, my Lord." He turned on his heels and left the study. His own words echoed in his mind as he descended the back stairs leading to the kitchen. He quickly entered and pulled down the teapot and one single teacup. He began boiling the water and went to fetch the teabags. He opened the cupboard that contained all varieties of tea – alphabetized – and searched for the odd named brew. When he came across the place it should have been, he saw a folded piece of paper. He frowned, hoping that Bard had not rearranged the cupboards without Sebastian's permission. He pulled the paper out and unfolded it. A small teabag fell out and he frowned at the sight. When his eyes went back to the paper, chills ran up and down his spine.

_Make two cups, darling. I want you drinking__** with**__ me. Not serving me._

_G_

_'Impossible_.' He thought. The loopy handwriting was unmistakable. He heard the sound of someone clearing their throat in the dining room. He felt as though his legs were paralyzed for several minutes before he stumbled towards the opening. He took a deep breath before peering through the doorway.

There at the head of the table, wearing the elegant dress he had loved so much, was Sebastian's very own red reaper – smiling the shark toothed smile that the demon butler had come to adore. The reaper tilted his head, his green eyes searching Sebastian briefly. A small pout appeared on his lips.

"Where's my tea?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **

-Well, sadly, I believe this the end. I hope you enjoyed reading this just as much as I enjoyed writing it. If I feel like it, I may possibly post a follow-up; but I highly doubt I will be able to come up with anything. If you enjoy my writing; check my profile for more like _The Color of Flames_ (A Ronald Knox Story) and _Crimson Salvation _(A Grell/William story). Enjoy!


	29. Please Read

Konnichiwa!

I've noticed that I have been receiving a lot of email notifications telling me that people are continuing to follow this story, even though it has indeed been completed. This is an update for those that are still following, just to let you know about everything that is going on.

**Old Stuff.**

For those of you that follow me in general, you may know that I have deleted two stories which were; A Raven and A Rose (A _Kuroshitsuji _Grell/Sebastian AU story) and The Serpent's Web (A _Kuroshitsuji _Claude/Snake story). I did this because I was having trouble writing any continuing chapters of the stories, due to the fact that I have either lost interest in the pairing or I have no ideas to help me continue the storyline. They may possibly be re-posted, but I would not get your hopes up. Thank you to all the people that followed, favorited and most of all - reviewed said stories.

**Current Stuff.**

Of course, there are still stories I have out that I would appreciate you reading.

For _Kuroshitsuji _fans there is:_ The Color of Flames (The Story of Ronald Knox) _and _Kowareta, _the sequel to Piece of Mind. (Kowareta means 'broken' in Japanese.) You can find those by viewing my profile.

For _Kingdom Hearts_ fans there is: _Illusio Amoris, _a Zemyx (Zexion/Demyx) story.

**New Stuff. (Coming Soon)**

For _Kuroshisuji _fans, _Emerald Glass_ (A Will/Ronald story) should be re-posted in the near future.

For _Ouran High School Host Club _fans there will be a story called _Fading_ coming soon. You can find the description in my profile.

**Sequel.**

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story! I appreciate every single one of your reviews, especially the ones in which you say that this is good enough to be a Black Butler movie. That makes me smile every time. If you are looking forward to what happens next in Grell and Sebastian's lives, please read _Kowareta_; the sequel.

**Summary** (Also Featured in my Profile):

After Sebastian Michaelis defeated the shadow demon; Christopher, he believed that all his troubles were over. Finally, he could be with Grell - under the scrutinizing one eyed gaze of his young master, Ciel, of course. However, Sebastian is noticing that Grell is changing. Of course, he was different ever since the shadow demon was ripped apart from his soul - but this is something unexpected. Grell is no longer as loving and optimistic as he once was. He doesn't seem to even _want_ Sebastian, and that is driving the raven butler mad. Now, the demon finds himself going mad with jealousy and suspicion - though what he doesn't know is that dark forces are back at work. Behind the scenes, someone is again pulling the strings in the reaper and demon's relationship. This time, however, it's pushing them both over the edge. And without the other to save them - is there any hope for them to pull themselves out of the dark abyss they've been thrown into?

**Preview:**

Sebastian sighed after opening the door to his room. He truly hated the fact that the earl would punish him for every single thing that went wrong at the manor. It was quite obvious that the dinner with Koshiro Yokomata had been a complete disaster, but how was that the butler's fault? He could not fix _everything_ after the three remaining servants messed it up. The man had at least stayed until dessert as opposed to running away - or being shoved into an oven to become mince meat pie. The only thing that Sebastian was looking forward to was the guest that was lying on his bed.

"Took you long enough," Grell muttered, turning the page of his book.

Sebastian chuckled before undressing down to his dress-shirt and sliding on a loose-fitting pair of trousers. He sat down on the bed and pressed his lips to Grell's neck. "You could have easily come out to join us, mon amour."

Grell scoffed. "What? Gone back to my dreary butler attire, you mean? I think not. Besides, I have had a long day at work." The redhead seemed rather upset, which concerned Sebastian.

"Has Will been giving you trouble?" The demon questioned, his eyes narrowing. He truly hated the way that the supervisor treated Grell, but he knew that there was not much he could do about it without starting a war between the two races. Grell didn't answer and this peaked the raven's fury. He grabbed Grell's arm and turned him softly. "Grell, answer me. Has William been giving you any more trouble?"

"He always gives me trouble, now leave off." He shrugged out of his lover's grip - leaving the butler in surprise.

"G-Grell?" Sebastian was extremely confused now. Grell had been acting very unusual for the past couple of days, and the butler wanted to know why. "What's going on with you?" He demanded. The redhead, again, ignored the question and turned back to his book. "Grell Sutcliff, would you bloody look at me?" Sebastian grabbed the book from his lover's hands and threw it towards the edge of the bed. Grell stared at the novel in horror before bringing his eyes to Sebastian.

"Was that really necessary?" The reaper questioned, fury dancing in his emerald eyes.

Sebastian nodded slightly; his upset fairly obvious. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He questioned. "You have been acting very strangely these past few days. Is there something that you are not telling me? Please... talk to me," the demon found himself begging - something that only happened with his reaper love.

Grell's eyes flashed and he let out a strange laugh that Sebastian had not heard in a very long time. It was not the cute giggle that he would let out when Sebastian surprised him with a bouquet of roses or a new dress. It was much darker and taunting than that. "Oh, you have time to talk _now?_" Grell chuckled. "These 'past couple days' that I have been acting 'strangely', you could not talk to me then? Oh no," a feigned look of realization crossed Grell's features, "that's right, you have your _master_ to attend to." The redhead got up out of the bed, grabbing his jacket from the bed post and his novel that had fallen to the floor.

"Grell!" Sebastian gasped. He was not sure how to react to this sudden change in personality. He had always tried to handle situations in a calm manner, but that seemed almost impossible with the fiery crimson shinigami. No matter how collected Sebastian tried to be when the dispute began - it always ended in him becoming suddenly frantic in fear that the reaper was leaving him permanently. He quickly rose from the bed and placed himself in front of the door.

"Sebastian, move. You can survive another night without me, right?" The redhead's words came out like slaps to the raven's face.

"Grell, stop this." Sebastian ordered, placing his hands on his lover's shoulder. "I am sorry that I have not had time to talk to you. I do not want you feeling neglected. But, you_know_ my position. This is not a simple occupation that I can quit. I have put off enough of my work just to spend time with you. And right now, I am wondering if it is even worth it." Sebastian stopped himself, but it was too late. He had already said the words, and Grell already had that agonizing look of heartbreak on his features.

Sebastian opened his mouth to speak but Grell shook his head - unwilling to listen to a thing the demon had to say. "Well, thank you for finally telling me how you honestly feel, Sebastian," he muttered. "Now if you will excuse me." He pushed past the butler, grabbing the door handle.

"Grell," Sebastian's voice cracked and he immediately tried to regain his composure. The redhead opened the door and headed out. The demon grabbed his arm weakly and it was needless to say that he was not prepared for what came about next.

Grell spun around and his hand collided with Sebastian's face. As soon as he had laid the blow, both men stared at each other in complete horror. "I..." Grell couldn't seem to find the words to speak and his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. "I'm so sorry," he finally said after a moment of silence. He let out a pathetic whimper as Sebastian pulled him into his arms. "I'm sorry for everything."

"Just tell me what is going on with you. What is the matter? Please, tell me." Sebastian pleaded quietly, stroking his love's soft crimson hair. Grell let out a soft sob before nodding. The demon looked down into the glistening emerald orbs in front of him with desperation. The reaper opened his mouth to speak when suddenly a bell rang. Sebastian took a moment to register what had happened. Suddenly the bell rang again and Sebastian realized it was his master's bell coming from above the door. "He... He must have woken up." He looked at Grell with slight shame. "He can wait just a minute..." he caressed Grell's cheek when suddenly a burning sensation appeared in his left hand. He looked down to see that his seal was glowing a lavender color. "Damn," he muttered. "Grell, I can-"

"Just go." The tears had vanished from Grell's green eyes and hatred had filled them. Sebastian didn't bother to apologize - Grell wouldn't accept it. He simply walked towards his closet to return to his butler attire. He heard Grell sigh and he looked towards the redheaded Death God. "You know," Grell said, preparing to close the door, "it's funny that they call the brat the Queen's guard 'dog'. The truth is, _you're_ the dog. No matter who you claim to love, you'll always run back when your master calls." His eyes landed on Sebastian briefly before he closed the door - no doubt returning to his home in the Shinigami realm.

Sebastian stood there at his closet for several minutes before he made another move to get dressed. He was not in a confused stupor, nor was he offended. There was a slight hint of fear building up in him. He did not care for the insult that Grell had just thrown at him. In fact, that was the least of his worries. The anxiety that he felt in his chest was caused by something he saw in Grell's eyes. It was something that he had hoped never to see again. For in his lover's eyes,

there was the slightest hint of yellow.

Arigoto gozaimasu!


End file.
